Kingdom Hearts Princess of Heart
by HotXbun
Summary: Spoilers for KH3! Sora is gone...and Kairi is determined to get him back. Rated T for violence and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1 Gone, Not Gone

HotXbun: Say it with me guys. Fifty stories! Fifty stories! Fifty stories! FIFTY STORIES!

I can't believe I have posted exactly fifty stories! I couldn't do it without you guys!

Warring! This fan fiction will have spoilers for the ending of Kingdom Hearts 3. If you have not finished playing it first, go do that then come back.

Now for everybody who stayed. I'm pretty sure the ending of Kingdom Hearts 3 wrecked you like it wrecked me! So, in order to deal with that wreck, I decided to write this fan fiction.

This is my take on what the next Kingdom Hearts game might be like. Feel free to tell me what Disney Worlds you would like to see.

There will be 'Kingdom Hearts Extras' based on Avatar Extras from Avatar The Last Airbender. You should read my Avatar The Last Airbender fan fiction 'Book 1.'

At the end of every chapter I will give a challenge, but you don't have to do them.

Enough with this long author's note! On with the fan fiction!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

Chapter 1 Gone/Not Gone **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Interesting.]**

Unknown POV **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Unknown?]**

_You were always the one saving me...and look where that's gotten us._

_This time...I'm going to save you._

Riku's POV **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This is the first time the story's in Riku's POV.]**

I was on my way to Kairi's house.

I had just been to...Sora's funeral.

Now you're probably wondering "Why is there a funeral for Sora? He's not dead? Right?"

Well to some people...he pretty much is.

Me? I'm not sure how to feel.

I want to believe that Sora is still out there somewhere...but I'm not sure I could handle the heartbreak that would come if that turns out not to be real.

So...I convince myself that Sora is gone...and that he's never coming back.

I got to Kairi's door and knocked on it.

Her father (the mayor) answered.

"Hello Mr Mayor", I greeted. "Is Kairi home?"

"She's in her bedroom", the mayor revealed.

With that I went to the door of said room...and knocked on it.

Kairi's POV **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This is the first time the story's in Kairi's POV.]**

I was sitting on my bed writing a letter...to Sora.

This way...it feels like he isn't gone.

And he isn't! At least...I choose to believe that.

_Dear Sora_

_They're holding a funeral for you today. I don't get why. I mean...you're NOT dead._

_And that's why I'm not going. I refuse to go to the funeral for someone who is NOT dead._

Before I could continue...I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it", I asked.

"It's Riku", I heard said person reply.

"Come in", I said.

With that Riku opened the door.

He was dressed in formal clothes.

_He went to the funeral._

I turned away from him and looked out my window.

"Hey Kairi", I heard Riku say before feeling my bed dip. "How are you feeling?"

I didn't answer. Instead...I said this.

"Why did you go the the funeral Riku?"

I heard Riku sigh.

"Look Kairi", he started. "I know you don't want to believe Sora is gone..."

"Because he isn't!"

"He is Kairi!"

That made me angry. Very angry.

Without even thinking...I slapped Riku across the face!

"How dare you say that", I yelled. "He is not gone! And I'm going to find him!"

"How Kairi", Riku asked. "If you can tell me that you know anything, .THING. that will make me believe that Sora is out there somewhere, then tell me!"

I was about to say something...but ended up just putting my head down sadly.

Then...I put my hand on my heart.

"I feel it in my heart. Sora is out there somewhere."

"Well", Riku started. "If you get any info on where he is...let me know."

With that Riku got up and left my room...slamming the door shut.

I got off my bed and grabbed onto my doorknob.

But...I couldn't bring myself to open my door.

I ended up sliding down the door...and crying.

HotXbun: That was so sad!

Challenge: Tell me if you think Riku and Kairi will be okay.

My Answer: I hope so!


	2. Chapter 2 Gotta Find You

HotXbun: Before we start, a few things.

First, thank you to the favorites and follows I have already gotten on this story! It means so much to me!

Second, if you're wondering why I changed the name of the story, that's because I forgot that it's Princess of Heart, not Princess of Light.

Third, I forgot to tell you that I do not own the cover picture. If I ever find the link I'll let you guys know.

Now that that's done with, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Camp Rock.

Chapter 2 I've Gotta Find You **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This chapter is named after the song of the same name. Chapter 16 of my Gravity Falls fanfiction has the same name. #ShamelessPlug.]**

Kairi's POV

That Night

_Dear Sora_

_You won't believe what Riku said today! He said that you were gone! How could he! He's acting like he doesn't care about you at all! But I know that's not true! So why is he acting like this. It's like he's given up on you._

_But don't worry. You never gave up on me...so I'm never gonna give up on you._

_I'd spent my whole life searching for you. Because...I love you._

_Forever yours (and I mean that)_

_Kairi_

It was the middle of the night.

I was standing in front of the ocean with a bottle in my hand.

The letter I wrote was inside the bottle.

I took a deep breath and put the bottle in the water.

I watched as the waves carried the bottle away.

If my letter was able to reach Sora and Riku when they were in the Realm of Darkness...who says it couldn't reach Sora where ever he was? **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Kairi is referring to something that happened at the end of KH2.]**

I looked up at the sky...and thought about something Sora had told me when he had just gotten back to Destiny Islands after being away for over a year.

_Flashback _**[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This is set after KH2.]**

_Sora was sitting by the ocean when I sat down next to him._

"_Hey Sora", I greeted._

"_Hey", Sora greeted._

"_So", I started. "It looks like you're going away again."_

_Sora sighed sadly._

"_I'm so sorry", he apologized. "But my friends need me."_

"_What about me?"_

"_Ahhh", Sora said guiltily._

_Then...I giggled._

"_I'm kidding", I revealed._

"_Hey", Sora said. "That's not nice! You made me feel like a jerk!"_

"_You", I asked. "A jerk? That's not physically possible."_

_This caused Sora to look at me in shock._

_Then...he smiled before looking at the sky._

"_Actually", he started. "You're the one who physically can't be a jerk remember? You're a Princess of Heart."_

"_I don't think I qualify for the 'princess' part", I revealed. "I'm not a princess."_

_Then...Sora said something that took me by surprise. _

"_You are to me."_

_This caused me to look at Sora in shock._

_I could feel my face burning up._

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

_With that...I smiled._

_Then...I put my head on Sora's shoulder._

"_Sora", I started. "Please don't take too long to come back to me. Okay?"_

"_I promise", Sora said. "And if I do end up taking too long...you can always come find me."_

_I smiled at this._

"_Okay."_

_End of Flashback _

I snapped out of my flashback...and clenched my fists.

"What on Earth are you doing Kairi", I asked myself. "Sora needs you! And you're just standing here?"

I then looked out into the ocean.

"Well you know what", I asked myself. "I'm done just sitting around! I'm gonna go out and I'm gonna find Sora!"

Then...I yelled this.

"Sora! I'm going to find you! I promise!"

HotXbun: You go girl!

Challenge: Tell me if you think Kairi will find Sora.

My Answer: I hope so!


	3. Chapter 3 Connected Hearts

HotXbun: Kairi is going to go visit somebody in this chapter.

Yurosoku: :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 3 Connected Hearts

Kairi's POV

One Hour Later

I went to my room...packed up my things...and wrote two messages in bottles.

I put the first bottle on my dad's bed before kissing his forehead.

"I'll be back soon dad", I whispered. "I promise. I love you."

Ten Minutes Later

I quietly climbed into Riku's room through his window.

There was a large palm tree outside his window and he never locked it.

I put the second bottle on his bed...then...I kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back soon Riku", I whispered. "With Sora. I promise."

With that I walked to Riku's window.

Before leaving...I turned around and looked at him one more time.

Then...I left.

Ten Minutes Later

I ran to the beach...then I realized something.

_Wait a minute? How am I even going to get off the island?!_

I then started thinking...and my mind came to Corridors of Darkness. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: For those who don't remember, Corridors of Darkness are the portals the Organization members use to get around.]**

_If there's a dark version of it...then maybe there's a light version as well? _**[Kingdom Hearts Extra: PS, this is my own piece of lore, not something actually from the series.]**

With that I summoned my Keyblade.

I pointed it in front of me...and took a deep breath.

_Please work._

With that...I shot light right in front of me.

And...a portal made of light appeared.

"It worked", I said happily.

I then turned and looked at my home one last time.

Then...I walked through the portal.

...

I walked out of the portal...and smiled.

I was at Master Yen Sid's tower!

"It worked", I said happily.

With that...I ran into the tower.

Ten Minutes Later

I got to the door of Master Yen Sid's office and knocked on it.

"Master Yen Sid", I greeted. "It's Kairi."

"Come in", I heard Master Yen Sid say.

With that I walked into the office and bowed my head down.

"Master", I greeted.

"Hello Kairi", Master Yen Sid greeted. "I know why you are here."

"You do", I asked looking up.

"I do", Master Yen Sid replied. "You are going to look for Sora."

"How did you..."

"It's not like it's that much of a surprise", Yen Sid stated. "Many people know how much he means to you."

With that...I put my hand on my heart.

"Master", I started. "Please tell me. Do you think Sora is somewhere out there?"

"To be honest", Master Yen Sid started. "I have no idea what has happened to Sora."

With that I looked down sadly.

"But", Master Yen Sid said causing me to look up. "I do believe that no heart is ever truly lost. Plus, because of how much you mean to each other, your and Sora's hearts are connected. Use that connection...and you two will be together again."

With that...I smiled.

Then I bowed my head down to Master Yen Sid again.

"Thank you Master."

"And one more thing", Master Yen Sid added.

With that I looked up...and he made a pink suitcase appear on his desk.

"A new garment" he revealed. "To protect you on your journey."

With that I smiled before taking the suitcase.

I then looked at Master Yen Sid...who's eyes were closed.

Then...he said this.

"May your heart be your guiding key." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: That's a reference to KH3.]**

I smiled before turning around.

_Wherever you are Sora...wait for me. I'm coming._

HotXbun: So Kairi's journey begins.

Challenge: Tell me what Disney world you would like Kairi to visit first.

My Answer: I have an idea. But I want to hear from you guys.


	4. Chapter 4 She's So Gone

HotXbun: We're gonna see how Riku and Kairi's dad react to her leaving in this chapter.

Yurosuko: Here she comes!

Guest: Thanks! Maybe the writers will add in something like that someday.

SuperSonicBros123: I don't think I'm going to do Agrabra and Neverland for two reasons. One, I have never been big a fan of the Peter Pan movies and I only really watch the first Aladdin movies. And two, I just don't think they'll really add anything to the plot. But Mulan 2 I'll definitely do! I love that movie and I think It'll add to the plot nicely!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 4 She's So Gone **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This named after the Lemonade Mouth song of the same name.]**

Riku's POV

The Next Morning

I woke up in confusion when my hand touched something.

I looked at what I had touched.

It was...a bottle...with a message inside.

I sat up...grabbed the bottle and took the message out of it.

I read it...and my heart stopped.

_Dear Riku_

_By the time you read this I'll be gone. I've gone to look for Sora. I know you believe that he's gone for good...but I know that that's not true._

_I'll be back soon. With Sora. I promise._

_Love,_

_Kairi _

As soon as I finished reading...I shot out of bed...got dressed as physically possible and ran to my living room.

When I did...I saw my mom talking to Kairi's dad.

"Riku", he said before walking up to me. "Have you seen Kairi?"

"No", I replied before holding out the letter. "But she left this on my bed."

With that Kairi's dad grabbed the paper out of my hand and read it.

"So it's true", he said sadly. "She's gone?"

"Not for long", I stated before taking out my Gummi Phone and dialing Kairi's number.

A moment later...said person's face appeared on the screen!

Before I could say anything though...her dad grabbed my Gummi Phone and pushed me out of the way!

"Kairi", he said in relief. "Are you okay honey?"

"I'm okay dad", Kairi replied.

"Good", Kairi's father stated. "Now come back home right now young lady! You are grounded!"

"No."

"Kairi did you just say 'no' to your father", said person asked. "The father that took you in when you had no where else to go?"

"And I will forever be grateful to you for that", Kairi stated. "But I'm not the little helpless girl I was back then. And I'm not going to just sit around and wait for Sora anymore!"

With that Kairi's father sighed.

"Please Kairi", he asked. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine dad", Kairi stated. "I've gotta go. I love you."

"No no no..."

But it was too late...as Kairi had already hung up.

Her father groaned in annoyance.

"That girl is so grounded when she gets back", he stated before looking at me. "Riku, can you please go get her?"

"Of course", I replied. "But first, I need to find out where she called from."

With that I took out my Gummi Phone.

Thankfully Chip and Dale had put tracking devices on all of our Gummi Phones so we could find each other in emergencies.

I'm just hoping that Kairi didn't remember this and turned her tracking off.

With that I looked at the phone, and thankfully...she didn't!

"Twilight Town", I said in confusion. "Why is she in Twilight Town?"

"Doesn't her friend Lea live there", Kairi's father asked. "And her Nobody Naminé? Maybe she's gone to visit them?"

"Only one way to find out", I stated before looking at my mom. "I'm sorry mom. I know I just got back...but it looks like I have to go again."

With that my mom put her hands on my shoulders.

"Just bring her home."

"I will", I stated. "I promise."

HotXbun: Poor Riku and Kairi's dad.

Sorry there was only one 'Kingdom Hearts Extra' in this chapter. I didn't want to take away from the drama!

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	5. Chapter 5 Twilight Town

HotXbun: Five chapters! Halfway to ten! A woo woo!

As the title suggests, we are gonna see Twilight Town in this chapter!

We are also gonna finally get some action in this chapter! Sorry I made you wait so long for it!

Then again. Kingdom Hearts is known for it's long cutscenes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 5 Twilight Town

Roxas' POV **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This is the first time the story is in Roxas' POV]**

That Evening

I was running around the bistro in Twilight Town.

I was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; black dress pants; black loafers and a white waiter's apron.

I went outside and gave some people their food.

"Here you go", I said.

"Thank you very much", one of the people said.

I then turned around and smiled when I saw Xion guiding a group to their seats.

She was wearing a white, short sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; black jeans; black flats and a apron just like mine.

Her hair was tied into a ponytail.

She saw me and smiled back.

After everything that happened, Xion, Axel, Isa and I all moved into an apartment together here in Twilight Town.

But apartments cost money so we all got jobs here at the bistro to pay for it.

Xion and I worked as waiters while Axel and Isa worked as delivery boys.

Speak of the devils...they just so happened to have gotten back from a delivery.

"I'm back", Axel said. "Missed me?"

"Nope."

And with that...Axel put me in a headlock and gave me a noogie!

"Okay", I said in defeat. "I missed you!"

And that's when the torture ended and Axel let me go.

I was about to say something...but then I saw something.

Or rather yet...someone. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Who?]**

"What's wrong", Axel asked.

"Turn around", I commanded.

With that Axel did as told...and gasped in shock.

Because standing right behind him was...Kairi?

She was wearing a new outfit which on consisted of a black, short sleeved, lace top under a hot pink, knee length, strapless dress; the same boots she wore before; black, lace, fingerless, wrist length gloves and a black, lace chocker with a hot pink heart shaped pendant.

She kind of looked like...a princess. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Aaaaaand name drop.]**

"Kairi", Axel said in shock before hugging said person. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to see Ansem the Wise, but thought I'd first drop by and see my favorite ex training buddy!"

"I'm your only ex training buddy", Axel pointed out before pointing to his forehead. "Got that memorized?" **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Aaaaaand catchphrase.]**

This caused Kairi to giggle before pointing to her forehead.

"Got it."

"So", Xion started changing the subject. "Why are you going to see Ansem the Wise?"

Then...Kairi said something that shocked us all.

"I'm looking for Sora."

This all made us look at Kairi in shock.

"Really", I asked. "Did you find a lead?"

"No."

"So what", Axel asked. "You're just gonna travel around a bunch of worlds until you find him? **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Yeah. Otherwise we wouldn't have a story.]**

"It's better than just sitting at home and doing nothing", Kairi pointed out defensively.

"Okay okay", Axel said with his hands raised up. "Eeesh."

Before Kairi could say anything...I heard somebody scream! **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: That's not good.]**

I looked at where it came from...and saw Hayner, Pence and Olette running from...a giant tornado of Heartlessness! **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: In KH3 this thing swallowed up Riku when he was in the Realm of Darkness. You also have to fight it when you get to Twilight Town.]**

They all ran behind me.

"Not again", Hayner said in annoyance. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This is a reference to KH3.]**

"Please help us Roxas", Olette asked.

"No problem", I replied before summoning my Keyblades. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: If this was a game, this would be the part where you'd actually play.]**

With that everybody who could fight started fighting the Heartless.

Five minutes later...and it was still standing!

"No way", Xion said in disbelief.

"How do we get rid of that thing", I asked.

And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse...they did.

Why? Because the Heartless...swallowed up Kairi!

"Kairi!"

HotXbun: Oh no! Oh no! This is bad! This is bad!

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen to Kairi.

My Answer: I think you guys are gonna be happy with the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 Where I've Been

HotXbun: Something is going to be revealed in this chapter. Something big.

I also have good news! I found the link to the cover picture! pin/851813716996314488/

Fair warning. There is going to be a bit of a dark bit in here. It's quick but it's there.

H R C Stanley: You never know. Bad things sometimes lead to good things.

Sentinel07: Thank you for the advice! I will separate the AN's from now on! But I'm keeping the Kingdom Hearts Extras. I like them plus I can use them to quickly tell you something to help you understand the story. And with a game like Kingdom Hearts, you need that!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

...

Chapter 6 Where I've been

Sora's POV **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This is the first time the story is in Sora's POV. (realises what they said) Sora?!]**

I could feel myself fading. Fading away from her.

I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay by her side forever.

I did everything in my power to stay...but I ended up being dragged away.

...

I woke up on the floor of a place I did not know.

I looked up...and saw...Xigbar!

"Xigbar!"

I jumped up and tried to summon my Keyblade.

But before I could...Xigbar...plunged his hand into my heart!

I let out a scream of pain at this.

I don't think I had ever felt such pain before in my life!

A moment later...Xigbar pulled his hand out of my heart and I collapsed to the floor.

I looked at at him...and gasped at what I saw.

He was holding...my keyblade! **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: For those who don't remember, Keyblades can only be held by the wielder they chose. If someone else tries to take it, it'll just go back to it's wielder.]**

I tried to grab it...but before I could...it turned black...and...broke!

I looked at where it was in shock as I dropped to my knees.

"Don't worry", Xigbar said. "It's not destroyed! I just severed to your connection to it!"

With that I glared at Xigbar before lunging at him!

Sadly...he ended up just grabbing my hood and holding me in the air.

"Poor Sora", he mocked. "You're just a boring, regular old boy again."

That caused me to drop my head sadly.

"Now come with me."

With that Xigbar started dragging me away!

I tried to get out of his grip but couldn't!

He ended taking me to giant, golden bird cage in the middle of the ocean!

There was a bed and a table in it.

"I put in plenty of games to keep you entertained", Xigbar revealed. "May I suggest chess? It's my favourite!" **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: That's a KH3 reference.]**

"I don't play chess", I revealed.

"Too bad!"

With that Xigbar threw me into the cage at locked the door!

I ran up to said door.

"What do you even want me for", I asked.

"Honestly", Xigbar started. "Right now I just want you out of my hair. But who knows? You may come in useful later."

With that Xigbar left.

I curled up into a ball...and started crying.

A moment later I looked up...and saw something in the water.

It was...a bottle...with a message inside it.

I ran up to the bottle and took it out of the water.

I took the message out and read it.

_Dear Sora_

_It's been a few hours since you've disappeared...but I know you're not gone!_

_You're out there somewhere! And someday...someday I'm going to find you! I promise!_

_Forever yours (and I mean that)_

_Kairi_

As soon as I finished reading the letter...tears started running down my face.

I then turned around too look at the door...and without hesitation...I charged at it!

With everything I had in me...I tried to break it down!

I was gonna get back to Kairi! No matter what!

...

HotXbun: Yay! Sora is alive!

Challenge: Tell me what you thought about my plot twist.

My Answer: Well, it's not really a twist to me, since I wrote it.


	7. Chapter 7 Princess

HotXbun: Sorry that it's been nearly a week since I last updated. To make it up to you...here's a nice, longer chapter for ya!

We're gonna see Kairi in a way we've never seen her before in this chapter.

Yamilix: I know the mayor isn't her real dad, but she's been living with him for so long, everybody probably just refers to her as her dad.

H R C Stanley: If there's any series good at being bleak but hopeful it's Kingdom Hearts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Avatar The Last Airbender.

...

Chapter 7 Princess **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: And...name drop!]**

Sora's POV

Ever since Xigbar captured me...I have been doing whatever I could to break free.

Also, somehow, Kairi's letters always found their way to me.

Whenever I was just about to give up...one of her letters showed up in the water.

I would read it...and be reminded of what I was fighting for **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: I did not mean for that you rhyme. It just did.]**

I was currently reading one of those said letters.

_Dear Sora_

_That's it! I'm done waiting around! I'm going out and I'm going to find you!_

_Wherever you are Sora, please wait for me. I'm on my way. I promise._

_Forever yours,_

_Kairi_

When I was done reading the letter...I held it to my heart.

But then...said heart was hit with a strong amount of pain!

I clung onto it as the letter fell from my hands.

And then...visions flashed in my mind. Visions of Kairi being swallowed by darkness.

I heard footsteps but did not react.

"What's with you", I heard Xigbar ask.

With that I ran up to the door of the cage.

"Xigbar", I started. "Please let me out! Kairi is in trouble!"

"Oh", Xigbar mocked. "Does somebody want to go and save his little princess!"

I growled at Xigbar before trying to grab him.

"Let me out!"

"Don't worry", Xigbar stated. "I'll go check up on your little princess for you."

"You lay a finger on her and I swear..."

"What", Xigbar interrupted. "You're gonna use your keyblade on me? Oh right. You can't."

With that my head fell as Xigbar walked into a dark corridor.

Then...I put my hands on my heart.

_Please work._

Kairi's POV

It happened so quickly. I was fighting the tornado of Heartless when it swallowed me up.

I could feel the darkness trying to consume me...when I heard this.

_Kairi? Please hear me! It's Sora! I'm alive Kairi! I'm alive and I'm waiting for you! So don't give up!_

With that...I opened my eyes...a look of determination on my face.

Then...my heart started glowing with a white light.

_I won't give up! I'll save you Sora!_

Axel's POV **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This is the first time the story is in Axel's POV.]**

I kept angrily attacking the tornado of Heartless.

"Give her back", I commanded.

"It's no use", Xion stated. "It's not budging!"

"We have to do something", I stated. "Kairi is in there!"

Then suddenly...something happened.

Bursts of white light started coming out from the tornado!

"What's going on", Xion asked.

"I don't know", I replied. "But I think we should take cover!"

With that I grabbed onto Roxas and Xion and we hid behind a wall.

Which was a good call because...the tornado of Heartless suddenly exploded!

I looked up...and gasped in shock.

Because floating in the air where the tornado just was...Kairi!

"Kairi?"

I looked at her in shock.

Her heart was glowing with an extremely bright white light.

The light spread out to the rest of her body...engulfing her in it!

When the light disappeared...her outfit had changed!

She was wearing a white, ankle length dress with a sheer, Peter Pan collar, sheer, long sleeves and a sheer over skirt with silver stars on it and white flats. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Here's a link to the photo that gave me inspiration for this outfit. ** products/japanese-sweet-long-sleeved-self-cultivation-slim-long-princess-dress-yv2498**]**

Her hair was wavy and loose and she was wearing a silver headpiece with a thin chain and a white heart in the centre of it.

"Wow", Roxas said in awe. "Now she really looks like..."

"...a princess." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: And...another name drop!]**

With that...Kairi summoned her keyblade.

It looked different. It was fully white now.

The tornado of Heartless reformed...and Kairi fought it...and won! **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: If this was an actual game, that would've been another part where you actually play. And you can bet Kairi's new form would've been a special attack!]**

When she did...everybody started cheering!

"That's my training buddy", I yelled pridefully.

With that Kairi floated down onto the ground.

Her outfit turned back to normal...and she started falling over!

I ran up and caught her just in time!

I then started shaking her.

"Come on Kairi", I pleaded. "Wake up!"

With that...Kairi slowly opened her eyes...and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that", I commanded before hugging her.

She giggled at this.

"Sorry."

With that I broke the hug and helped Kairi onto her feet.

Then...everybody started cheering.

"Who are they cheering for", Kairi asked.

"Um", I started. "You! Duh!"

"Me", Kairi asked in shock. "Why me?"

"Um", Roxas started. "Did you see what you just did?! That was amazing! How did you do that?"

With that Kairi took a deep breath...and said this.

"I heard his voice", she revealed. "Telling me to stay strong."

"You don't mean..."

"Yes", Kairi replied. "Sora is alive."

We all looked at Kairi in shock.

"What", Roxas asked. "You sure?"

With that Kairi put her hands on her heart.

"While I was in there, I heard him", she revealed. "He said he was alive...and that he was waiting for me."

With that we all got happy looks on our faces.

"Well then", I started. "What are we waiting for! Let's go see Ansem the Wise!"

Xigbar's POV **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This is the first time the story is in Xigbar's POV.]**

I watched as Kairi and her friends left.

I smirked before making a corridor of darkness and walking through it.

When I walked out the other side...I was outside Sora's cage.

"You little sneak", I said getting him to look at me. "How did you talk to your little princess huh?"

"How do you know that", Sora asked getting off of his bed.

"I told you I was going to check up on your little princess", I reminded Sora. "See, I'm an honest man."

With that Sora scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Yeah right", he stated. "Did you do anything to her? Because if you did I swear..."

"Don't worry", I reassured. "I just watched. And I have to say...your little princess is a little stronger than I thought she is."

"What do you mean", Sora asked.

"I saw her take out a whole tornado of Heartless by herself", I revealed.

"Really", Sora asked smiling.

"Really", I agreed. "She did so with a power that could be...very useful to my cause." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Oh no.]**

With that Sora stopped smiling...and started glaring.

"Leave. Her. Alone."

"Nope", I replied before I started walking away.

I could hear Sora yelling and banging on his cage. But I just ignored him.

I walked into a room...where my Foreteller friends were. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: (does spit take) The Foretellers?!]**

"Good news guys", I revealed. "I think we've got our key to achieving our goal." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: What goal?]**

"And what is this key", Ira asked.

"A girl", I revealed. "A princess."

...

HotXbun: Oh dear. This is bad! This is really bad!

Challenge: Tell me what you think Xigbar's plan for Kairi is.

My Answer: Not telling!


	8. Chapter 8 Ansem The Wise

HotXbun: Kairi is gonna visit Ansem the Wise in this chapter (hence the name of it).

H.R.C Stanly: Yes she is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 8 Ansem the Wise

Kairi's POV

Ten Minutes Later

My friends and I arrived at Ansem the Wise's mansion.

"You know", Axel started. "Even though this place isn't abandoned anymore, it still gives me the creeps."

We all just laughed at this before I knocked on the door.

And Naminé answered.

After everything that happened...Ansem the Wise said she could stay with him.

It's kind of like when my dad adopted me. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: I did that on purpose.]**

Naminé was wearing a white, sleeveless top under a white, long sleeved fishnet top; baby blue jean shorts and white sandals.

Her hair was tied into a side braid.

"Kairi", Naminé said happily before hugging me. "I thought I felt you presence in this world, but I wasn't sure. What are you doing here?"

"Something happened Naminé", I revealed. "Something big."

One Hour Later

We were all in Ansem the Wise's office.

I had just told him about what had happened.

"You heard Sora speaking to you when you were in the tornado of Heartless", he asked.

"Yes", I revealed. "He told me that he was alive! And that he was waiting for me!"

But Ansem the Wise didn't look convinced.

"You don't believe me?"

"It's not that", Ansem the Wise stated. "It's just, Sora means a lot to you. He is your safe place. Maybe you heard his voice because you were scared?"

That made me angry. Very angry. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Oh no.]**

"You think I was hallucinating?!"

"Uh oh", Axel said before standing in front of Roxas and Xion.

"Now Kairi", Ansem the Wise started. "Please calm down."

"No", I yelled. "I won't calm down! I came here because I thought you could help me! But if that's not the case...then I'm gonna go somewhere else!"

"Where", Axel asked.

With that I opened my mouth to answer...but ended up just closing it.

"See dear", Ansem the Wise started. "You don't even have a proper plan! Why don't you just go home and..."

When I heard the words 'go home'...I lost it.

"No!"

And then...something happened.

A beam of light shot out of my hand and hit the wall!

I heard everybody gasp in shock.

"My goodness", I heard Ansem the Wise say.

I looked at my hands in shock.

"Kairi", Naminé started as she walked up to me. "How...how did you do that?"

"I don't know", I revealed. "I just suddenly got very angry...and that happened."

"Oh dear", Ansem the Wise said. "Kairi, I know you're probably not that happy with me at the moment..."

"You think?!"

"...but please let me look at your heart", Ansem the Wise said. "I fear that...it may have been tainted with darkness."

"What", I said in shock.

"But that's impossible Ansem", Axel pointed out. "She's a Princess of Heart!" **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Aaaaand name drop.]**

"Wait a minute", Olette said before looking at me. "You're a princess?!"

"Not an actual one", I stated. "I'm a Princess of Heart."

"It means she has a heart that can't be tainted by darkness", Axel revealed.

"At least", Ansem the Wise started. "That's the way it's supposed to be. But I fear something may have happened. Something that could have changed that."

"What is it", I asked.

"In order to be sure, I need to look at your heart", Ansem the Wise revealed. "Please let me Kairi."

With that Axel walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Do it for me training buddy", he asked. "If there's something up with your heart I wanna know."

With that I thought about it.

"Okay. I'll do it."

HotXbun: Oh dear. This doesn't look good.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is wrong with Kairi's heart.

My Answer: Let's just say that...broken is a key factor in it.


	9. Chapter 9 Broken Heart

HotXbun: We're gonna learn what's going on with Kairi's heart in this chapter.

Also, this is the last chapter before we get to out first Disney World! You have until then to submit any ideas.

Also, FIVE very wonderful reviews in one chapter?! Thank you everybody so much! I'm going to reply to all of them right now!

04JETTA: Thank you for the lovely review!

AuraMay: Thank you for the lovely review. And it's like you predicted what was going to happen in this chapter!

Yorusoku: Yep.

theCesar09: No actually. But good guess!

H.R.C Stanley: No actually. But good guess!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Avatar The Last Airbender.

...

Chapter 9 Broken Heart **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: That doesn't sound good.]**

Kairi's POV

One Hour Later

After Ansem the Wise scanned my heart, he told me to wait a bit while he studied it.

Axel ended up buying me Sea Salt Ice Cream and taking me to the clock tower.

I took a bite out of my ice cream and looked at the sky.

"The moon and stars look so pretty from here", I stated before looking down. "So does the town. I see now why you like to come up here so much."

"Yeah", Axel said. "Back when Roxas, Xion and I were in the organisation, we'd come up here every day at sunset and eat Sea Salt Ice Cream."

"Sora, Riku and I would go to the Paopu fruit tree every day and watch the sunset", I revealed.

"Did you guys have Sea Salt Ice Cream", Axel asked.

"No", I replied. "The first time I ever tried Sea Salt Ice Cream is when you gave it to me." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: I do not know if this is true. Correct me if I am wrong.]**

Axel mock gasped at this and put his hand on his heart.

"So you went over fifteen years not trying the deliciousness that is Sea Salt Ice Cream", he asked. "Well then, I saved you from a world of darkness and despair!"

Axel and I laughed at this.

But then I stopped laughing...and looked down sadly.

"If only Sea Salt Ice Cream could save me from the despair I'm in now. Things just aren't the same without Sora."

Axel was about to say something...but got interrupted by Naminé running up to us.

"Guys", she started. "You need to see this."

Ten Minutes Later

Everybody was in Ansem the Wise's study.

"I studied Kairi's heart", he revealed before a picture appeared on the screen. "This is what it looks like."

With that we all looked at the picture...and gasped in shock.

"It looks like...a bunch of shattered glass."

"Indeed", Ansem the Wise said.

"But what does that mean", Naminé asked.

"It means that the pain of losing Sora was so great...that Kairi's heart literally broke."

I touched my heart in shock.

"An actual broken heart?"

"That can happen", Roxas asked in shock.

"Indeed it can", Ansem the Wise revealed.

"How do we fix it", Axel asked.

"Kairi", Ansem the Wise started getting me to look at him. "I suggest you go back to Destiny Islands."

This made me angry. Very angry. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Not again.]**

"Why?"

"Kairi", Ansem the Wise started. "Your heart is at great risk! You must go home where it is safe."

"You want me to go back home when Sora is out there somewhere?!"

"Kairi", Ansem the Wise started. "I know you don't want to believe this, but Sora is gone."

And that made me even more angry.

"No. He's not gone. He's not gone and I'm going to find him!"

With that I ran out the front door!

I heard everybody calling out to me...but I just kept running.

I got to the front yard...when a corridor of darkness appeared!

I summoned my keyblade just as everybody caught up to me.

Somebody walked out of the corridor...and I gasped in shock.

It was Riku!

"Riku", Naminé said happily before running up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for Kairi", Riku replied before looking at me. "Come Kairi. We're going home."

"No."

"Kairi", Riku started. "Would you just stop with this ridiculousness already!"

"What is ridiculous about wanting to find your friend", I asked angrily.

"Sora is gone Kairi! He's gone and he's never coming back!"

"No!"

With that...a blast of light shot out of me and knocked everybody over!

I looked around in shock.

Then...I created a corridor of light...and ran into it.

Roxas' POV

I looked up and saw Kairi run into...a corridor of light?!

She could do that?!

Riku saw her run in.

"Kairi!"

"Riku!"

With that Riku ran into the corridor of light...and Naminé followed!

Then the light disappeared.

"Naminé", I yelled in concern before looking at Axel. "Where'd they go?"

"I have no idea."

"I hope they're okay."

HotXbun: This...is not good.

Challenge: Tell me what Disney world you want to see first.

My Answer: I already have an idea. But I want hear from you guys first.


	10. Chapter 10 Land of Dragons

HotXbun: It took ten chapters...but were finally going to get to a Disney world!

And that world will be...Land of Dragons! AKA Mulan!

We will be following the story of the second film. The idea came from SuperSonicBros123. This is for you!

YuroSoku: Glad you're enjoying it!

04JETTA: That's why I made her that way! I really hope they make her like this in the next game.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Avatar The Last Airbender or Mulan 2.

Chapter 10 Land of Dragons

Naminé's POV **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This is the first time the story is in Naminé's POV.]**

Riku and I fell out of the corridor of light Kairi made.

I didn't even know she could do that!

"Naminé", Riku said before helping me up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", I replied before looking around. "Where are we?"

"No idea", Riku replied. "But we'd better find Kairi."

With that Riku and I went after Kairi.

We found her a few moments later!

And for some reason...her outfit was different!

She was now wearing a baby pink, silk, long sleeved crossover top with floral piping and a split turtleneck, a baby pink, ankle length, silk skirt and baby pink flats.

Her hair was in it's usual style.

_The good fairies most likely made her new outfit. Maybe they enchanted it to transform in order to protect the world order? _**[Kingdom Hearts Extra: That is exactly what's going on.]**

"Kairi", Riku yelled getting said person to look at him. "Would you please stop running away!"

Kairi was about to say something...when we heard a scream!

"What was that", I asked as I held onto Riku in fear.

With that Kairi ran after the source of the sound and ran up a wall.

Riku was about to follow...but I stopped him.

"Wait", I yelled getting him to look at me. "I can't run like that!"

"Right", Riku said.

Then...he did something that made me blush.

He...picked up Naminé bridal style!

"Hold on", Riku commanded.

With that I wrapped my hands around Riku's neck and he carried me up the wall and onto a roof where Kairi was.

We ran up to her...looked into the courtyard of the building...and gasped in shock.

A group of people were being attacked by...Heartless?!

"Heartless", Kairi said in shock.

"Why are they here", I asked.

"It doesn't matter why they came here", Kairi stated. "I'm sending them back to where they came from!"

With that Kairi...jumped into the courtyard!

"Kairi", Riku and I yelled.

The former then put me down.

"Stay here", he commanded.

Then...Riku did something odd.

He...kissed my forehead!

"Be safe."

With that Riku jumped into the courtyard...leaving me blushing on the roof.

_Why did he do that?_

Kairi and Riku jumped in between the people and the Heartless.

"Who are you", a man asked.

"That doesn't matter right now", Riku stated. "Just get everybody to safety!"

"Got it", a woman said.

With that the group took cover...and Kairi and Riku took care of the Heartless! **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: If this was an actual game, that would've been another battle you'd actually fight in.]**

When it was all over...I yelled this.

"Hey", I yelled getting everybody to look at me. "Can somebody get me down from here?!"

With that Riku ran onto the roof...once again picked me up bridal style and jumped into the courtyard.

He then put me down.

"Thank you", I said.

"You're welcome."

Before anything else could happen the group of people walked up to us.

"That weapon", the woman said referring to the keyblades. "I've seen one like it before."

This made Kairi, Riku and I look at the woman in shock.

"You have", Riku asked.

"Was a boy named Sora using it", Kairi asked hopefully.

"You know Sora", the woman asked in shock.

"He's our friend", Kairi revealed. "Tell me! Have you seen him recently?!"

"Not since last month", the woman revealed.

This made Kairi, Riku and I look down sadly.

"Why", the woman asked. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah", Kairi replied sadly. "It's a long story...but Sora has gone missing. And we're...I'm looking for him."

With that Kairi looked down sadly again.

"My name is Fa Mulan", the woman (who was revealed to be named Mulan) revealed suddenly. "What's your's?"

"My name is Kairi", said person revealed. "And this is Riku and Naminé."

"My name is General Li Shang", the man (who was revealed to be named Shang) revealed. "And this is Yao, Ling and Chien Po."

Then...a finely dressed man walked up to everybody.

"And I am the emperor. And these are my daughters, Ting-Ting, Su and Mei."

Upon hearing this...Kairi, Riku and I all stood straight and bowed their heads down.

However...the emperor lifted Kairi's head up...then said something odd.

"No need for that your highness." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Your highness?]**

"You're highness", Kairi, Riku and I said in shock.

"You are a princess aren't you", the emperor asked. "You are wearing the attire of one."

"What", Kairi asked before looking at her outfit. "This? I just showed up in this wor..."

Before Kairi could finish...Riku covered her mouth and smiled nervously.

"Excuse me", he said. "I just need to have a word with the princess."

With that Riku dragged Kairi away with me following.

"What in the worlds Riku", Kairi asked as she got out of said person's grip.

"You can't let anybody know that you're from another world", Riku revealed. "If they think you're a princess...then be a princess!"

"You are a Princess of Heart after all" I pointed out.

"That's not the same as being an actual princess", Kairi stated.

"It is now", Riku stated.

"Fine", Kairi said before walking up to the emperor. "Yes. I am a princess."

"Of what kingdom?"

"Oh", Kairi said nervously. "It's not a kingdom for say. It's an island. Destiny Islands."

"Destiny Islands", the emperor said. "I've never heard of it."

"It's really, really far away", Kairi stated.

"I see", the emperor said. "So, what brings you here?"

"I came to look for Sora", Kairi revealed. "And I don't mean to be rude, but if he is not here...then I must move on and continue my search. Goodbye."

With that Kairi was about to leave...but the emperor stopped her.

"Please wait your highness", he started. "I understand that you want to continue with your journey, but I have an important favour to ask you."

"What is it", Kairi asked.

"My daughters are to travel to the kingdom of Qui Gong", the emperor revealed. "If they do not arrive there in three days...war will break out!"

Upon hearing this...Kairi looked at the emperor in shock.

"That's awful", she stated. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"Those creatures you just fought could jeopardise the mission", the emperor stated. "Could you please travel with my daughters and help them to Qui Gong safely?"

"Of course", Kairi replied before looking at Riku...who nodded.

"Thank you very much", the emperor said. "In return...I will ask my men to look for Sora!"

This made Kairi smile.

"Thank you very much", she said.

"It's the least I could do", the emperor stated. "Now go! There isn't a moment to waste!"

With that Mulan walked up to Kairi.

"You can ride in the carriage with the other princesses", she revealed.

"Thank you", Kairi said.

With that Kairi went to the carriage...and Riku walked up to the emperor.

"Your highness", he started. "Do not look for Sora."

"How come", the emperor asked.

"The truth is that he can not be found", Riku stated. "Kai...the princess doesn't want to accept that."

"I see", the emperor said. "However, I already said I would. I can not turn back on my word."

"I understand", Riku said.

With that the emperor then left.

"Do you really think we can't find Sora", I asked.

"It's best not to get our hopes up."

HotXbun: Riku, stop being a butt!

Challenge: Tell me if you think Riku will ever change his attitude.

My Answer: We'll have to wait and see.


	11. Chapter 11 Traveling Through China

HotXbun: We're gonna see the group travel around China in this chapter (hence the name of it).

Yurosoku: Thanks for the compliment! But just out of curiosity, why do you say doing Mulan 2 is risky?

SuperSonicBros123: Thank you for giving me the idea for this world! And I wanted to Riku and Naminé new outfits too, but then I remembered that their outfits wouldn't have been enchanted to protect the world order.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Avatar The Last Airbender or Mulan 2.

...

Chapter 11 Traveling Through China

Kairi's POV

The Next Day

The princesses and I were in the carriage.

"Wow", Su said in awe. "China is so big! Isn't it beautiful?!"

"It is", I replied.

"Isn't it beautiful Mei", Su asked said person.

However...Mei wasn't paying attention.

"Mei", Su asked.

"Oh", Mei said. "Yes. Beautiful. Did you see the way he looked at me?"

"Who", I asked.

"The gorilla with the big eye", Ting-Ting asked. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: That's not nice.]**

I then realised she was referring to Yao.

"Gorilla", Mei asked. "He's more like a big, cuddly panda bear."

"But you didn't even talk to him", Ting-Ting pointed out.

"A true romantic can tell", Mei stated. "He may be corse on the outside, but on the inside..."

"He's gross", Ting-Ting asked. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: That's also not nice.]**

"I mean under that", Mei said.

"He smells", Ting-Ting asked. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Or that.]**

"I can see past my nose", Mei said. "Deep down. Deep, deep down. Way down...there's something."

With that Su squealed before hugging Mei.

"Oh Ting-Ting", she said. "I think she's in love!" **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Yay!]**

"Oh no", Ting-Ting said. "There will be none of that. Mei, you are to be married in three days! You gave your solemn oath."

With that Mei looked down sadly.

"You're right." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Boo.]**

"Is that why you're going to Qui Gong", I asked. "To get married."

"Yes", Ting-Ting replied. "We are to marry the emperors sons as a peace treaty."

"Marrying as a peace treaty", I repeated. "That doesn't sound right."

"That is our duty as princesses", Ting-Ting stated. "You should know Kairi."

"Speaking of which", Su started. "Kairi, are you engaged to married?" **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

This made me blush.

"Engaged", I asked in shock. "Why would you ask that?"

"I was just curious about if you were", Su replied.

"Is is Sora?" **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: (does spit take again) What?!]**

"What", I asked nervously.

"That boy you were talking about", Mei started. "Sora. Is he your betrothed?"

"What", I asked in shock. "No, no, no, no, no! Sora and I are way to young for that type of thing!"

"But do you love him?"

With that I started blushing and I put my head down.

Then...I put my hands on my heart...and said this.

"Yes."

Upon hearing this...Su squealed before hugging me.

"There's so much love", she stated. "I love it!"

Before anything else could happen...the carriage suddenly stopped.

The door opened and Mulan appeared.

"We're stopping so the horses can rest a bit", she revealed. "Perhaps you would like to stretch your legs?"

"That would be great", I replied before getting out of the carriage.

I looked around until I saw Riku and Naminé and walked up to them.

"Hey guys", I greeted before sitting down on a rock.

"Hello your highness", Naminé said jokingly. "How's it like hanging out with princesses?"

"They're no different than any other girl."

"Kairi", Riku started changing the subject. "We need to talk about where we will be going after we are done with this mission."

"I will be continuing to look for Sora", I said before getting up. "And I'm going with or without you."

With that I walked up to Mulan and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay your highness", she asked. "It looks like you and Riku were disagreeing on something."

"He doesn't believe that Sora can be found", I revealed. "But I can feel it in my heart. He's out there. He's out there and he's waiting for me."

"Well then", Mulan started. "You should follow your heart. You have a duty to it after all."

One Hour Later

I was in the carriage with the rest of the princess...when something happened.

The carriage...started rolling away!

I looked out the window...and saw that it was moving by itself!

I then looked back into the carriage.

"Wait here", I commanded. "I'm going to see what I can do!"

"Kairi don't", Ting-Ting commanded.

But it was too late...as I had already climbed out the window and onto the roof of the carriage!

Then..I put my hand on my heart.

_My light. Give me strength!_

With that...I transformed!

But it wasn't the same as last time.

This time I was wearing a white, ankle length kimono and white flats.

My hair and tiara were the same as the other transformation though. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: I thought it'd be cool if Kairi's transformation changed if her regular outfit did as well.]**

The others rode up to the carriage...and looked at me in shock.

I flew up to Riku, who was holding a rope, and took it from him.

When I did...it turned white and started glowing!

I flew to the back of the carriage...and threw the rope at it!

It magically attached itself to it!

I started pulling...but wasn't able to pull it alone!

Then...Riku ran up to me and wrapped his arms around my stomach!

"What are you doing", I asked.

"I may not entirely be happy with you at the moment", Riku started. "But I will always be there for you when you need me! No matter what! I promise!"

This made me look at Riku in shock.

"Thank you Riku", I said before looking at the carriage. "Let's do this together!"

With that Riku and I started pulling.

And together...we were able to stop the carriage!

I transformed back to normal...and looked at Riku.

"Thank you", I said.

"I'll always be there for you Kairi", Riku stated. "No matter what."

And with that...I couldn't take it anymore.

I tackled Riku in a hug!

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry too", Riku apologised. "For now on, I'm not going to stop you from finding Sora."

"And for now on...I'm not going to just run off anymore."

With that Riku and I broke the hug.

Then...he smiled.

And I smiled.

Then everybody else walked up to us.

"That was amazing Kairi", Su stated. "How did you do that?!"

"Kairi is a special princess", Naminé stated. "A Princess of Heart." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Aaaaaand name drop.]**

"What's That", Mei asked.

"It means that she has a pure heart that can not be tainted", Naminé revealed. "And it gives her special powers like the one she just used."

"That's amazing", Su stated. "I want to be one!"

"You can't just be one I'm afraid", Riku revealed. "You either are one are not."

"Dang it", Su yelled. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: It's okay Su. We feel your pain.]**

"Now now", Shang started. "We need to focus on the matter at hand. Does anybody know what caused the carriage to roll?"

With that Riku looked under the carriage.

"It doesn't look like any of the wheels are broken", he revealed before standing up. "Maybe something pushed it?"

"But what", Shang asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was the Heartless", I stated.

"Are those those creatures that attacked us last night", Mei asked.

"Yes", I replied. "They have a tendency of causing havoc."

"Oh dear", Shang said. "We'd better keep moving."

HotXbun: Yay! Riku and Kairi are friends again!

Challenge: Tell me what you thought about the make up scene.

My Answer: I thought it was great! I did write it after all! That sounded vain didn't it?


	12. Chapter 12 Festival of Love

HotXbun: We're gonna go to a festival in this chapter!

Also, everybody's asking to do Pocahontas next! So that'll be the next Disney world! And I want you guys to come up with a cool world name for it!

YuroSuko: Thanks for the clarification!

Guest: I am so gonna do Pocahontas!

Truself: Looks likes everybody wants Pocahontas to be next! So next it shall be!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Avatar The Last Airbender or Mulan 2.

...

Chapter 12 Festival of Love

Kairi's POV

That Night

Riku, Naminé and I were outside the tents talking.

"I'm glad you guys made up", Naminé revealed.

"Look", I started. "Riku and I aren't always going to agree, but at the end of the day...our friendship is more important.

"Agreed", Riku said causing me to smile at him. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Yay! Friendship wins!]**

Then...I saw Yao, Ling and Chien Po walking away.

I got up and walked up to them with Riku and Naminé just as the princesses walked up to us.

"Where are you guys going", I asked.

"We heard there's a festival in the nearby village", Chien Po revealed. "Would you guys like to join us?"

"Sure", I replied. "I would love to! Are you guys in?"

"I've never been to a festival before", Naminé revealed. "I would love to go!"

"I'm in", Riku replied.

"Can we", Su asked Ting-Ting. "Ting-Ting! Can we please? Oh, oh, please, please, please Ting-Ting?"

With that Ting-Ting thought about it.

"Sounds like fun." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Yay!]**

Ten Minutes Later

We arrived at the festival.

"Wow", I said in awe. "Okay! Let's head out and have some fun!" **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: If this was an actual game, this would be a part where you can play some mini games. I know that's usually the 100 Acre Woods' thing but I thought I'd mix it up!]**

One Hour Later

Once we were done at the festival...we all went to the bridge and looked at the moon.

Then...Mulan walked up to us!

"Mulan", I yelled before running up to her. "I can explain."

"It's love!", Mai revealed. "Yao and myself, Chien-Po and Su..."

Myself and Lingy Bear", Ting-Ting revealed. "I mean...Ling!" **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Lingy Bear?]**

"That's...", Mulan started. "That's amazing!"

With that we all sighed in relief.

"Group hug", Chien-Po said before grabbing everybody in a hug!

"I'm so happy for you", Mulan stated.

However...that happiness didn't last...because Shang rode up to us.

"Oh no", Chien-Po said before putting everybody down.

"Don't worry", Mulan reassured. "I'll handle this."

With that Mulan walked up to Shang.

"Sorry to break up your party", he said sarcastically.

"What's the big deal", I asked walking up to him. "We just went to the festival."

"The big deal is this", Shang replied before taking out a letter.

Upon seeing this letter...Mei gasped.

"That's mine", she revealed.

"All yours", Shang asked. "Or did you have help?"

With that Shang started reading the letter.

"And so, Dear Father, I cannot complete this mission. I have come to realise that my duty is to my heart."

"Well", I started. "It's true! The princesses have a duty to their heart!"

"They swore a vow to be married in Qui Gong tomorrow", Shang pointed out.

"They made that vow before they met Yao, Ling and Chien-Po", I pointed out. "You're really going to make them still go through with it now?"

"Yes", Shang replied before walking up to Yao, Ling and Chien Po. "You three are to escort their highnesses back to their tents immediately. You are to guard them. You are not to enter their tents. You are not to speak to them. Not a word ever! Am I understood?"

With that...Yao, Ling and Chien-Po nodded sadly.

"Yes sir."

With that everybody walked away...and I glared at Shang.

"You have become so wrapped up in what your mission, you don't stop to think if it's even the right thing to do."

With that I looked at Riku and Naminé.

"Come on guys", I said. "Let's get out of here."

With that my friends and I started walking away.

"What do we do now", Naminé asked.

"I don't know", I replied. "But we have to do something. After all, the princesses have a duty to their hearts."

...

HotXbun: This is not good.

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched Mulan 2 then you'll know. If not...then I'm not not telling!


	13. Chapter 13 Bandits

HotXbun: Uh oh. We're at chapter 13. You know in Kingdom Hearts that that number is never associated with good things!

YuroSuko: Thanks!

Truself: That is the perfect name! I am so using that!

Twilightroxas7: Um...didn't Disney end up not getting that deal?

...

Chapter 13 Bandits **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: See?! Even the title screams 'something bad is about to happen!]**

Kairi's POV

The Next Day

I was in the carriage with the princesses.

Suddenly...I heard this.

"I sure wish we could talk to the princesses Yao", I heard Ling say.

"Yes Ling", I heard Yao say. "I also wish we could talk to them. But as you know, orders are orders."

With that I giggled.

They had found a loophole into talking to the princesses. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Clever.]**

"Yes", I heard Ling say. "But if I could talk to them, do you know what I would say?"

"No Ling", Yao replied. "What would you say if only you could?"

"I'd tell Ting-Ting that she's the prettiest, funniest, most extraordinary girl I have ever met." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: I will not cry.]**

With that I looked at Ting-Ting...who was smiling.

"I would tell Su that she is like fresh ginger on the rice bowl of my life." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: I will not cry.]**

Su giggled at this.

"And I would tell Mei that she is one right babe." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Oh forget it! (Starts crying).]**

This made Mei giggle and hug onto a panda doll Yao won for her at the fair.

With that I looked out the window and smiled at the boys to let them know that the princesses had heard them.

But then...something bad happened.

Suddenly...a spear shot through the roof of the carriage!

We all gasped before Shang threw the door open.

"Get out of there", he commanded.

With that we did as told...and I glared at who attacked us.

Surprisingly...it wasn't Heartless.

It was bandits!

I did my best to hold them off...but they got away! **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This would be another part you would actually fight in.]**

They ended up grabbing Mei and running away! **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: I did not mean for that to rhyme. It just happened.]**

"Come back here", I commanded.

With that the bandits ran onto a rope bridge.

Mulan and Shang ran onto to the bridge as well.

They tackled the bandits and got Mei back!

They then threw her towards us.

"Mei", Yao said happily before hugging said person.

Mulan and Shang tried to run up to the bandits...but they cut the bridge...and Mulan and Shang fell!

I could only watch the scene play out in horror.

Mulan was holding onto a rope with one hand and Shang with the other.

"It won't hold us both Mulan", he stated.

"It will", Milan reassured. "It will Shang."

"Mulan", Shang started. "I'm sorry."

Then...something happened...something that made my already broken heart break more.

Shang...let go.

"Shang! Shang!"

With that Riku jumped down and grabbed Mulan before bringing her up and putting her down.

"He sacrificed himself...for me."

With that...flashes of Sora's sacrifice played in my mind.

I stood up...and transformed.

"Kairi", Riku said in confusion.

"I'll be back soon."

With that...Riku nodded.

"Be safe", he commanded.

"I will."

With that...I started flying towards where Shang fell.

Xigbar's POV **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Oh no.]**

I watched as Kairi flew away from everybody.

Now she was all alone.

"Excellent", I said. "Now's my chance."

HotXbun: Uh oh. That doesn't sound good.

Challenge: Tell me what you think Xigbar is going to do.

My Answer: Not telling!


	14. Chapter 14 Encounter with Darkness

HotXbun: Kairi is going to encounter somebody in this chapter (hence the name of it).

AnikaCousland: Thank you so much for the review! And don't worry! I'm doing the first Pocahontas movie. Not the second one.

YuroSuko: Wow. You're good.

TruSelf: Thank you so much for the review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Avatar The Last Airbender or Mulan 2.

...

Chapter 14 Encounter with Darkness **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: That doesn't sound good.]**

Kairi's POV

One Hour Later

I was still flying around the river trying to find Shang.

I looked up...and smiled.

He was laying on the ground!

I tried to fly up to him...but was suddenly knocked back!

I ended falling into shallow water!

I stood up and looked around.

I saw a Corridor of Darkness...and somebody walked out of it.

"Xigbar!"

"Well, well, well", said person started. "If it isn't the Princess of Heart?"

"What are you doing here Xigbar", I asked.

"I was just in the area to pick up something", Xigbar revealed.

"And what's that", I asked.

"You."

With that Xigbar snapped his fingers...and a bunch of Water Cores appeared behind me!

"Bring her to me", he commanded.

With that I jumped in the air and pounded the ground with my Keyblade.

This made a shockwave of light that knocked everybody down!

I then turned around and tried to run away...but a rope made out darkness grabbed onto me and pulled me back to Xigbar! **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: (does spit take) A rope made out of Darkness?!]**

He then grabbed onto me before I could run away!

"Like my new trick", he asked. "I call it a Rope of Darkness."

"And I call this a whole lot of pain!"

With that I stomped on Xigbar's foot!

He let go in pain and I got out of his grip.

I tried to run away again...but the Water Cores started pushing back towards Xigbar!

"I will have you princess", he yelled. "You're the key to fulfilling my goal!"

_What goal?_

With that I summoned my Keyblade...and hit Xigbar with a big slash of light that knocked him off his feet!

I then walked up to him...and lifted him into the air with my magic!

He started laughing. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Huh?]**

"You think I'm upset with this", he asked. "The more powerful you get, the more useful you will be to me!"

"Or the more I'll be able to kick your sorry butt!"

"Feisty one are we", Xigbar asked. "I can see why that boy liked you so much. Too bad he's gone now." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Lair! You know he's alive! You're keeping him hostage!]**

And that made me angry. Really angry. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Ooo! Now you're gonna get it!]**

I closed my fist causing the magic around Xigbar to tighten.

"Say that again...and you'll be sorry."

With that...I threw Xigbar into the river.

Then I used my magic to move the water and push Xigbar away!

I then ran up to Shang and kneeled down beside him.

I put my hand in his heart...and it glowed white!

When it stopped I took my hand off Shang's heart...and his eyes shot open!

"Shang", I said happily. "You're okay!"

"Your highness", Shang said in confusion before sitting up. "Where are we?"

"The bottom of the river", I revealed. "I came to get you."

"Even after what I did?"

"I know what it's like to be lose the one you love. I didn't want Mulan to feel the same pain."

With that Shang smiled at me.

"Thank you your highness."

"Please", I started. "Call me Kairi."

With that I transformed back to normal and Shang and I stood up.

Then...Shang's horse rode up to his master.

"Hey boy", Shang greeted. "Good to see you too!"

With that Shang helped me onto his horse before he got on as well.

"Come on", he said. "Let's go find the others."

HotXbun: Yay! Shang's okay!

Challenge: Tell me what you thought about this chapter.

My Answer: I liked it. I wrote it after all.


	15. Chapter 15 The Golden Dragon of Unity

HotXbun: Here it is! The final chapter for Land of Dragons!

YuroSoku: A cool wizard you are.

TruSelf: Let's just say Xigbar's leaving Sora as his Trump Card.

H.R.C Stanley: All will be revealed in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Avatar The Last Airbender or Mulan 2.

...

Chapter 15 The Golden Dragon of Unity

Riku's POV

One Hour Later

We were all just walking...trying to figure out what to do next.

I looked down sadly. I was worried about Kairi. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: I did not mean for that to rhyme. It just did.]**

Naminé could see this...and she grabbed my hand.

I looked at her in shock.

"She's very strong Riku", she stated. "She'll be fine."

"I know", I stated. "I just...I don't want to lose her. I've already lost Sora."

"You won't", Naminé stated.

With that I smiled at Naminé.

"Thank you Naminé", I thanked. "Whenever I'm missing Sora or Kairi, you're always there to cheer me up."

Naminé smiled at this.

"That's what friends do."

"Mulan said she was going to finish the mission", Yao reminded everyone. "But how can she do that without the princesses?"

"By taking their place."

We all looked to see who had said that...and smiled.

The person who said that was...Shang!

He was on his horse...with Kairi!

"Kairi", I yelled happily before running up to her.

She jumped off the horse and hugged Naminé and I.

"I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine", Kairi said before breaking the hug and looking around. "Where's Mulan?"

"She went to Qui Gong alone", I revealed. "And now we know why. She's going to marry one of the emperor's sons so the princesses don't have to."

"But I won't let her", Shang revealed. "Mulan was right. Nobody should marry somebody they don't love. I'm going to Qui Gong!"

"We're going with you", Kairi stated.

"No", Shang said. "Stay here!"

With that Shang rode off.

"Was that an order", Ling asked.

"I'd say it was more of a friendly suggestion", Chien-Po stated.

"Last one to Qui Gong buys everybody dumplings!"

That Night

We arrived at Qui Gong...and everything had gone to the Dark World!

Why do I say that? Because a giant golden dragon was attacking everyone!

Mulan and Shang ran up to us.

The former was wearing a wedding dress.

"Mulan", Kairi said. "What happened?"

"The Golden Dragon of Unity suddenly came to life and started attacking everybody."

Upon hearing this...Kairi growled...and said something I did not want to hear.

"Xigbar!"

"Xigbar", Naminé and I yelled in shock.

"Who's Xigbar", Mulan asked.

"He was a part of an organisation that was constantly causing us trouble", I revealed before looking at Kairi. "Why do you say it's him Kairi?"

Then...I heard something else I didn't want to hear.

"Because he tried to capture me when I went looking for Shang!"

Upon hearing this...Naminé and I looked at Kairi in shock.

"What", I said.

"But I thought Riku and Sora took care off him", Naminé pointed out.

"We can focus on that later", I said. "Right now we need to take care of that dragon!"

"Agreed", Kairi said before looking at Mulan. "Mulan, get everybody to safety! Riku, let's show that dragon what happens when you mess with both light and darkness!"

"Like Yin and Yang", Mei pointed out.

With that Kairi and I nodded before looking at each other.

"Let's go!"

Ten Minutes Later **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This would've been a part you actually fight in.]**

It took a while...but Kairi and I managed to defeat the dragon!

When we did...everybody started cheering.

Naminé then ran up and hugged us.

She broke the hug as a finely dressed man walked up to us.

"Who are you", he asked.

Kairi was about to answer...but I got to it first.

"This is Princess Kairi. The Princess of Heart." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: And name drop.]**

"A princess is it", the man asked. "Well then. I was wondering...would you be interested in marrying one of my sons?" **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Seriously dude?!]**

And that's when I realised that this man was the emperor of Qui Gong!

"I'm very sorry your highness", Kairi apologised before putting her hand on her heart. "But my heart already belongs to another."

"Is that so", the emperor asked. "In that case...Fa Mulan! You will marry my son at once!"

Before anything else could happen...this did.

"Yo", I heard somebody yell. "What's with all this drama?!"

With that I turned around...and gasped.

Because the person who said that was...a golden dragon head? **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: For those who didn't watch the movie, this is actually Mushu.]**

"The Golden Dragon of Unity", the emperor said in shock. "He lives!"

"You dang right I live", the dragon said. Now tell me why we aren't busting out the vows already?!"

But your greatness", the emperor started. "General Li Shang is not a son of Qui Gong!"

"Silence", the dragon commanded. "I am the Golden Dragon of Unity, and I decide who to unify! My all seeing eye has peered into the very heart of China, and I have never seen two people more right for each other than this lovely couple right here, Mulan and Shang. Give it up for them! Would you please!"

With that everybody cheered.

"Now", the dragon started. "I command that you proceed at once!"

With that the emperor sighed sadly.

"Yes your greatness", he said. "As you command."

"Now", the dragon started. "Let's get down to business! Mulan, do you love Shang? Of course you do! Shang, do you love Mulan! Yes, yes, very much! Moving on! By the power vested in me, by me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You got anything to say, Lord double chin?"

"Yes", the emperor said grumpily. "I mean no! I mean...whatever you say."

With that Mulan and Shang kissed at everybody cheered.

"Furthermore", the dragon started. "I hereby decree that the princesses of the Middle Kingdom are released from their vows and may marry whoever they please!"

With that I turned to look at the princesses...who were all embracing their loved ones.

I then looked at Naminé.

She smiled at me...and I smiled back.

Xigbar's POV

I looked at everybody celebrating in the courtyard before walking through a Corridor of Darkness.

When I got through the other side I saw the other Foretellers.

"So", Ira started as he walked up to me. "Where is she Luxu?"

"I didn't get her", I revealed.

"What", Ira asked angrily. "All you had to do is capture one little girl Luxu!"

"May I remind you that that little girl has a power stronger than anything we've ever since?!"

"Exactly", Ira stated. "The longer she is not in our possession, the harder it will be to obtain her!"

"My dear Ira", I started. "You forget we have they one thing she wants most."

"The boy."

"Exactly", I said. "If our little princess becomes too hard to capture on our own, we'll just use the boy as leeway."

"Why don't we just use him now", Aced asked.

"Nope", I stated. "Not yet. If our princess frees her little boyfriend, then there goes our leeway! Besides, I like seeing him suffer as he cries for the one he loves."

"Very well", Ira said. "But let me try to capture the girl this time."

...

HotXbun: Oh boy.

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	16. Chapter 16 What To Do Next

HotXbun: Okay. So we're gonna quickly head back to Twilight Town before we go to The New Land. This chapter will be fillerish but we need it for some things, which you'll understand once you read it.

YuroSoku: Thanks! :)

H.R.C Stanley: I'm trying to make it more like a game. That means fighting scenes would be gameplay not cutscenes. And in my opinion the best way to do that is to not actually show the fight and let the viewer imagination it as if they were playing it.

TruSelf: I am not even kidding. That is probably the nicest review anyone has ever left me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Avatar The Last Airbender.

...

Chapter 16 What To Do Next

Roxa's POV

The Next Day

I was staring at the spot where Kairi, Riku and Naminé disappeared.

Xion and Axel sat down next to me on the grass.

"Dude", the latter started. "You've been staring at that stop for three days!"

"Maybe if I stare at that spot long enough...Kairi, Riku and Naminé will pop out of the corridor."

"Roxas", Xion started. "I don't think it works like that."

And just as Xion said this...a Corridor of Light appeared...and Kairi, Riku and Naminé walked out of it!

Axel, Xion and I all shot up in shock.

"Huh", Xion said. "Maybe it does work that way."

"Naminé", I yelled before running up and hugging said person.

"Kairi", Axel yelled before he ran up and hugged said person.

"Isn't anyone going to hug me", Riku asked jokingly.

"I'll hug you Riku", Xion replied before hugging said person.

With that I broke my hug with Naminé.

"Where have you guys been", I asked.

"China", Naminé replied.

"China", I repeated. "Never heard of it."

"It's very beautiful", Naminé stated. "And big!"

With that I smiled at Naminé just as Ansem the Wise walked outside.

"You're back", he said when he saw Kairi, Riku and Naminé. "Thank goodness you're all okay."

With that Kairi bowed her head down.

"I'm sorry", she apologized. "I shouldn't have run off like that!"

"And I shouldn't have kept you from trying to find the one you love", Ansem stated. "I will not do that again."

"Thank you Ansem", Kairi said. "But there's something I need to tell you. It's Xigbar. I ran into him while we were away. And he tried to capture me." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Read Chapter 14 to see what Kairi is talking about.]**

Upon hearing this...everybody looked at Kairi in shock.

"What", Axel asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Kairi replied.

"Why would Xigbar want to capture you", I asked.

"He said I was his key to fulfilling his goal", Kairi revealed.

Upon hearing this...Ienzo gasped.

"Master", he said to Ansem the Wise. "He wants Kairi's power!" **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Power?]**

"What power", Kairi asked.

"When I scanned your heart, I found something very special", Ansem the Wise revealed. "Your heart contains a light more powerful than that of the combined power of seven Princesses of Hearts or seven Guardians of Light." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

Upon hearing this...we all looked at Ansem the Wise in shock.

"No way", I said.

"Is that why Kairi was able to transform into that cool outfit the other day", Axel asked. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Read Chapter 7 to see what Axel is talking about.]**

"Yes", Ansem the Wise replied.

"But I don't get it", Riku said. "Why can she only use it now?"

"I believe that she's always had the power, but it was somehow sealed away", Ansem the Wise revealed. "When your heart literally broke, so did the seal."

"So", Kairi started. "What do we do now?"

"For now just try to avoid Xigbar as much as possible", Ansem the Wise advised. "Meanwhile I will try to find out what his plan is."

"And how do we do that", Kairi asked.

"By playing double agent", Demyx replied. "Luckily that's my specialty."

With that I pulled Ansem the Wise aside.

"I'm not sure about this Ansem", I revealed. "A part of me thinks Demyx is on our side just because the Organization benched him."

"You may be right", Ansem the Wise stated. "But right now he's our best bet."

With that Ansem the Wise walked up to Demyx.

"Very well Demyx", he said. "You will find Xigbar, convince him to let you work for him, and report back anything you find."

"Aye aye captain", Demyx said. "Goodbye everybody! I'll return soon!"

"Do you even know where Xigbar is", Kairi asked.

"I'll figure it out", Demyx replied before leaving.

"Did we just make a big mistake", Ienzo asked.

"Too late now", I replied.

"Well", Kairi started. "I'd better continue with my journey."

"Wait Kairi", Riku started. "You shouldn't go on your own. Let me come with you."

"Really", Kairi asked.

"I told you I'd always be there for you when you need me."

With that Kairi smiled at Riku.

"Thank you Riku."

Naminé then walked up to Ansem the Wise...and said something that shocked me.

"Ansem the Wise", she started. "I want to go too!"

Upon hearing this...we all looked at Naminé in shock.

"You want to go with them", Ansem the Wise asked.

"Kairi and Riku are my friends", Naminé pointed out. "I want to help them."

"That is honorable Naminé", Ansem the Wise stated. "But you don't even wield a Keyblade."

"She should be able to though", I pointed out.

"Yeah", Xion said. "If Roxas and I can, then Naminé should be able to too!" **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Remember that the Nobodies of Keyblade wielders can wield Keyblades too.]**

"That is true", Ansem the Wise stated. "Try summoning a Keyblade Naminé."

"Okay", Naminé said. "But how do I do that?"

With that...Riku grabbed onto Naminé's hand.

This made her blush. A lot.

"Don't think about it", he said. "Let your heart be your guiding key."

With that Naminé nodded and took a deep breath.

And...she summoned a Keyblade!

It looked like a white sword with the blade looking like it was made of lace.

"You did it Naminé", I said happily.

"It's beautiful", Xion stated. "What are you gonna call it?"

With that Naminé thought for a moment.

"How about...Precious Memories?" **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: I think we all know why I named it this.]**

"It's perfect", Riku stated.

"Thanks", Naminé said blushing.

"There's one more thing", Ansem the Wise revealed. "Your outfit, while lovely, is not really suited for battle. Thankfully, I had the Good Fairies tailor one is case a situation like this arose." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Yay! New clothes!]**

One Hour Later

Riku's POV

My friends and I were eating Sea Salt Ice Cream outside of the mansion while we waited for Naminé to come back.

"So Riku", Xion started. "What do you think of Sea Salt Ice Cream?"

"It's salty", I said. "But sweet."

Before anything else could happen...I heard footsteps.

I stood up...turned around...and dropped my ice cream.

Why? Because I saw Naminé in her new outfit.

She was wearing a white, long sleeved, knee length dress with two buttons at the top that were buttoned up over black tights under black, knee length boots with white laces and a black waist coat.

Her hair was tied into a side bun.

"What do you think Riku", she asked.

"You...look beautiful Naminé."

This caused Naminé to blush.

"Thanks Riku."

"Well", Kairi started. "We're all set. It's time to get going."

HotXbun: Okay! Next chapter should be The New Land!

Challenge: Tell me if you're excited for The New Land.

My Answer: So excited! And I just can't hide it!


	17. Chapter 17 The New Land

HotXbun: Here it is! The first chapter for The New Land! Thanks again to TruSelf for coming up with the name!

This also means that it's time to start leaving suggestions for the next world!

Yurosoku: Well, the wait is over!

AnikaCousland: You're great too!

04JETTA: You are more than welcome to use this as inspiration! And please let me know when you have posted it!

TruSelf: Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Avatar The Last Airbender or Pocahontas.

...

Chapter 17 The New Land

Kairi's POV

The Next Day

My friends and I walked out of a Corridor of Light...and found ourselves in a forest.

"Wow", Naminé said in awe. "This place is beautiful!"

"The question is where are we", Riku asked.

Before I could reply...a woman ran past us! Followed by a man chasing her!

"What was that", Naminé asked.

"A man was chasing a woman", Riku pointed out. "We'd better go and see if everything was okay."

With that we all nodded before running after the man and woman.

We caught up to them by the gulf of a river.

The woman got into a canoe and tried to row away...but the man stopped her.

"Wait", he said. "Please don't run off. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Here, let me help you out of there."

With that the woman said something in a language I did not understand.

"You don't understand a word I'm saying do you", the man asked. "It's alright."

Wind started blowing...and I heard something.

"Guys", I started. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what", Riku asked.

"I hear something", I revealed.

"I don't hear anything Kairi", Naminé revealed.

"Neither do I", Riku revealed.

With that I listened.

"Listen with your heart", I said. "You will understand."

Before anything else could happen...I heard somebody gasp.

I looked up...and saw the man and woman looking at us.

"What", the man said. "Where'd you guys come from?"

"Um...", I started. "Twilight Town?"

"I mean how did you guys get here", the man asked.

"That's top secret", I replied.

Then...the woman walked up to us.

"John Smith", she said to the man. "Do you know these children?"

"So you're name's John Smith", I said before bowing my head. "My name is Kairi. And this is Riku and Naminé."

I then looked at the woman.

"What's your name", I asked.

The woman didn't answer. She just looked at me in shock.

"You're not going to attack me", she asked.

"Huh", I said in confusion. "Why would I attack you? I just met you."

The woman once again looked at me in shock.

"So...you don't care about the color of my skin?"

"Why would I?"

Upon hearing this...the woman smiled at me.

"You're right", she stated. "My name is Pocahontas."

One Hour Later

We were all hanging out by the river.

Pocahontas was looking at a helmet.

"It's called a helmet", John revealed.

"Helmet", Pocahontas said.

"So", John started. "What river is this?"

"Quiyoughcohannock", Pocahontas replied.

"You have the most unusual names here", John stated. "Chicahominy. Quiyough...Quiyoughcohannock. Pocahontas."

"You have the most unusual name too, John Smith", Pocahontas stated.

With that I smiled.

Then...I noticed John's bag...moving?

Then...a Raccoon popped out of the bag!

"Hey", John said before pulling it out of the bag. "Is this bottomless pit a friend of yours?"

"Meeko", Pocahontas scolded.

"Well", John started before holding out his hand. "How do you do Meeko?"

With that Meeko looked inside the palm of John's hand...and was disappointed to find nothing.

With that I giggled before walking up to him.

"No silly", I started. "It's a handshake. It's a way of greeting people. Pocahontas, take John's hand."

With that Pocahontas did as told...and John shook her hand.

"It's how we say hello", he revealed.

"This is how we say hello", Pocahontas revealed before doing a hand gesture. "Wingapo."

"Wingapo", John said as he did the hand gesture.

"And how we say goodbye", Pocahontas said. "Ana."

"I like hello better", John revealed before placing his hand on Pocahontas'.

Then suddenly...a bird separated their hands before flying up to John's face.

"Yeah", he said. "I remember you."

"You've met him before", I asked.

"Yeah", John revealed. "Tried to attack me earlier."

"Flit just doesn't like strangers", Pocahontas revealed as said bird (who I now knew was named Flit) flew onto her hand.

"But I'm not a stranger anymore", John pointed out. "Stubborn Little fellow isn't he?"

"Very stubborn", Pocahontas stated.

Suddenly...Meeko popped out of John's bag with a compass.

"Hey", the latter said before he started chasing him.

"Meeko", Pocahontas scolded. "Come back here!"

"Don't worry", John reassured. "He can't hurt it."

And just as John said that...Meeko started banging the compass against the rock!

"Hey", John yelled as he started chasing after him again. "What are you doing?"

"Meeko", Pocahontas scolded. "Bring that back!"

Meeko did not bring it back. He climbed up a tree instead.

"Great", John said causing me to giggle.

"I've got it", I stated before I started climbing the tree.

I found Meeko standing on one of the branches.

"There you are", I said before I pounced on Meeko and grabbed him! "Got ya!"

Then...something happened.

Something wrapped around my leg...and pulled me away!

...

HotXbun: Uh oh. This is not good!

Sorry there were no 'Kingdom Hearts Extras' in this chapter, but they weren't really needed.

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen next.

My Answer: Let's just say that it's time to prepare for another battle!


	18. Chapter 18 Ira

HotXbun: We're gonna get another epic battle in this chapter!

Yurosoku: Well this is a good guess, it is sadly incorrect.

TruSelf: These are all good guesses, but sadly none of them are correct.

Twilightroxas7: Oh. I did not know that. Well in that case, I'll definitely try to do Anastasia! But just a heads up, I've never watched it before so I may have to do that first before I can consider it as a world.

H.R.C Stanley: :)

AuraMay: Here I am!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Avatar The Last Airbender or Pocahontas.

...Chapter 18 Ira

Kairi's POV

I held tightly onto Meeko as I was dragged through the forest!

It stopped when I reached a clearing.

I stood up with Meeko in my arms.

Then...somebody appeared.

Somebody wearing a...unicorn mask?

"Who are you", I asked.

"My name is Ira", the man (who I now knew was named Ira) revealed. "And you are coming with me."

"Let me guess", I started. "You're working for Xigbar."

"I work for no one child", Ira revealed.

With that Ira snapped his fingers...and a group of Nobodies appeared!

"Meeko", I started. "Go get the others."

With that Meeko got out of my arms and left.

I then summoned my Keyblade.

"Listen", I started. "What is it that you and Xigbar want from me?"

"We need your power to achieve our goal."

"What goal", I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough", Ira stated. "Seize her!"

With that the Heartless attacked me...but I took them all out!

I then glared at Ira.

"Impressive child", he stated. "But you will be no match for me!"

With that Ira did something that shocked me.

He...summoned a Keyblade!

I looked at it in shock.

"You're a Keyblade wielder", I said in realization.

"Yes", Ira said. "Now, you will either go with me willingly, or I will take you by force!"

"I don't think so buddy", I stated. "I'm bit tired of getting kidnapped all the time."

"Well", Ira started. "Perhaps with you were stronger, you wouldn't be captured all the time."

That made me angry. Very angry.

In one quick move...I was holding Ira at blade point.

He looked at me in shock.

"Listen to me", I commanded. "I may have been weak before, but I'm not weak anymore! If you know what's good for you, you will desummon your Keyblade and leave."

"Are you threatening me child", Ira asked. "I am a master Keyblade wielder! And you are just a girl!"

"I am not just a girl", I stated. "I am Kairi! Princess of Heart!"

With that I swung by Keyblade at Ira...but he blocked it with his.

I tired to strike again but he kept on blocking.

Then I kicked his Keyblade out of his hand...then started kicking him in his chest before he could re summon it.

I ended up knocking him down.

I tried hitting him...but he resummoned his Keyblade and blocked me before rolling out of the way.

Then...he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down!

He then made a Corridor of Darkness appear and started dragging me towards it!

"You are coming with me no matter what", he stated.

"I don't think so!"

With that I hit Ira with a blast of light which knocked him down!

The Corridor of Darkness then disappeared.

I got up and used my magic to lift Ira into the air!

"Tell Xigbar I will not let myself be caught", I commanded. "By him. By you. By anybody."

With that...I threw Ira as far away as I could!

Then...I heard footsteps.

I turned around...and saw Meeko, Riku and Naminé!

"Kairi", Riku yelled before running up to me. "You're hurt!"

"It's just a few scratches", I pointed out. "I've survived worse."

"Who did this to you", Riku asked.

"A man name Ira", I revealed. "I think he's working with Xigbar. He tried to capture me too. Said he needed my power to achieve his goal, but didn't tell me what it was."

"If only we knew what Xigbar was planning", Naminé said.

"That's what Demyx is for", I pointed out. "Let's just hope he actually does what we asked him to."

Ira's POV

I woke up in a clearing in the forest.

"Well", I heard a familiar voice. "That went well."

With that I looked up...and saw Luxu...eating popcorn!

"Were you watching the whole thing", I asked in shock. "And you didn't help me?!"

"I tried warring you, but you wouldn't listen", Luxu pointed out.

"This is serious Luxu", I stated as I got up. "We need the girl for our plans!"

"Don't worry your little unicorn mind Ira", Luxu reassured. "Remember that if all else fails we still have leeway."

"And what would that be?"

With that I turned around...and saw a man wearing the same cloak Luxu did.

"Who are you", he asked. "Why are you wearing that cloak?"

"Relax", Luxu reassured. "He's harmless."

"I find that offensive", the man stated. "Now, who's the guy in the unicorn mask?"

"Demyx, this is Ira", Luxu revealed to the man (who I now knew was named Demyx). "Ira, this is Demyx, one of my old lackeys."

"Yep", Demyx said. "And I heard a rumor that you've been up to no good again. I want in."

"Why", I asked.

"I'm bored", Demyx replied. "Come on! Let me help!"

With that Luxu thought about it for a moment.

"Alright", he said. "You can help."

"Luxu", I scolded. "What are you doing?"

"Relax", Luxu reassured. "What can he do?"

...

HotXbun: Alright! Demyx is in!

Sorry there were no 'Kingdom Hearts Extras' in this chapter.

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	19. Chapter 19 Grandmother Willow

HotXbun: A character from the movie is going to be introduced in this chapter.

YuroSoku: Kairi for the win!

IanAlphaAxel: Yep.

TruSelf: You will get your wish in time.

...

Chapter 19 Grandmother Willow

Kairi's POV

The Next Day

I was on the phone with Axel.

"So Xigbar never mentioned somebody named Ira", I asked.

"Not that I know of", Ienzo replied.

"I don't remember him mentioning anything", Evan replied.

"Me neither", Roxas replied.

"Or me", Xion replied.

"I think I would've remembered if Xigbar mentioned a guy wearing a unicorn mask", Axel stated.

"Great", I said sarcastically. "So now what?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head Kairi", Axel reassured. "We'll go see what we can do."

"Thanks Axel", I said. "You're the best!"

"Yep", Axel agreed. "Get it memorized."

I giggled before ending the call.

Then...I saw Pocahontas and John.

"Hey guys", I greeted before walking up to them.

"Kairi", Pocahontas said. "Are you okay? You disappeared yesterday and your friends went off to find you."

"I'm fine", I replied. "Anyway, where you guys off to?"

"I'm going to take John Smith to a place that is very special to me", Pocahontas revealed. "Would you like to join us?"

One Hour Later

Pocahontas took us to a huge willow tree!

"Wow", I said in awe. "This tree is huge!"

"It has been here for over four hundred years", Pocahontas revealed. "This is where I go when I need guidance. And my mother did as well."

"This place is incredible", John stated. "And to think we came all the way here to dig it up for gold."

"Gold", Pocahontas asked.

"It's yellow", John revealed. "Comes out of the ground. Very valuable."

"Oh", Pocahontas said. "Here. We have lots of it. Gold."

With that Pocahontas took out an ear of corn from her bag.

"No", John said. "Gold is this."

With that John took out a gold coin.

"There's nothing like that around here", Pocahontas revealed.

"No gold", John asked.

"Not that I've seen", Pocahontas revealed.

"Sorry John", Riku apologized. "It looks like you came all the way here for nothing."

"It's not all for nothing", Naminé stated. "After all, we all got to meet you."

"And I got to meet you", John said. "Still, those boys are in for a big surprise."

"Boys", I asked.

"The men I traveled here with", John revealed. "They will not be happy when they find out there's no gold."

"Will they leave", Pocahontas asked.

"Some of them might", John revealed.

"Will you go home", Pocahontas asked.

"It's not like I have much of a home to go back to", John revealed. "I've never really belonged anywhere."

"You could belong here", Pocahontas stated.

"Home is where the heart is", I stated.

Then...I heard something.

"Guys", I started. "Do you hear that? It's the same from yesterday."

"Still don't hear it", Riku replied.

"Neither do I", Naminé replied.

I then looked at the tree...and something happened.

For a split second...a face appeared in it!

"Guys", I started. "Did you see that?"

"See what", Riku asked.

"There was a face in the tree", I revealed.

With that Pocahontas walked up to me.

"You're right."

With that...the face properly appeared in the tree.

"Let it break upon you like a wave upon the sand."

"Listen with your heart...you will understand."

"Ah", the tree started. "So you have heard my song child."

With that I bowed my head down.

"My name is Kairi", I revealed. "And these are my friends Riku and Naminé."

"My name is Grandmother Willow", the tree (who I now knew was named Grandmother Willow). "It is very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too", Naminé stated.

"How are you guys so calm", John asked. "You're talking to a talking tree!"

"We've seen weirder things", Riku revealed.

"Don't be frightened young man", Grandmother Willow said to John. "My bark is worse than my bite."

"Say something to her", Pocahontas said.

"What do you say to a tree", John asked.

"How about hello", I suggested before taking John's hand and pulling him towards Grandmother Willow.

"So", he started. "Uh..."

"Come closer John Smith", Grandmother Willow commanded before pushing John closer to her. "He has a good soul."

"Oh", John said now smiling. "I like her."

"I knew you would", Pocahontas stated.

Then suddenly...I heard shouting!

"Smith! Smith! Where are ya mate?!"

With that I peaked my head out...and saw two men!

"Oh no", John said in dismay.

"Are those two of the 'boys' you were talking about", I asked.

"Yep", John replied. "And if they see us we're dead. Maybe even literally!"

Before the men could get to us though...something happened.

A group of Heartless appeared!

"What are those", one of the men asked.

"Don't know", the other replied. "Don't care! Let's just get out of here!"

"What about Smith", the other man asked.

"He's a big lad", the other man pointed out. "He can take care of himself!"

With that the men ran away and my friends and I ran up to the Heartless.

"Don't worry", I reassured. "These guys are our specialty!"

"You ready for your first Heartless battle Naminé", Riku asked said person.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for this", Naminé replied.

"Naminé", Riku started. "You can do this. And I'm right here to protect you if anything happens."

With that Naminé smiled at Riku.

"Thank you Riku", she said before looking at the Heartless. "Let's do this!"

...

HotXbun: Alright! Battle time!

But if you've figured out my writing style for this story by now, then you should know that if this was a game this would've been a part you actually play in so I'm probably just gonna skip it.

Sorry there were no 'Kingdom Hearts Extras' in this chapter.

Challenge: Tell me if you want me to actually show the battle or not.

My Answer: I'm probably just gonna skip it, but I'll see what you guys have to say first.


	20. Chapter 20 I Like Him

HotXbun: Twenty chapters! A woo woo!

Anybody Who has been liking the Riku x Naminé shipping are going to be happy with this chapter. Also, prepare for a lot of squealing from me.

Yurosoku: Thanks!

Truself: Me too! :)

IanAlphaAxel: Here's another shout out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Pocahontas or Avatar The Last Airbender.

...

Chapter 20 I Like Him **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: (squeals) Told you.]**

Kairi's POV

Ten Minutes Later

We had defeated the Heartless!

"You did it Naminé", Riku said.

"I did", Naminé asked in shock.

"You did", I replied. "I'm so proud of you!"

With that Naminé smiled at me.

Then Pocahontas and John ran up to us.

"Are you guys okay", the former asked.

"We're fine", I replied.

"What were those creatures", John asked.

"Those are Heartless", Riku revealed. "They're beings without hearts. The name's pretty self explanatory."

"But what are they doing here", Pocahontas asked.

"Probably has something to do with Ira", I stated.

"Who's Ira", John asked.

"The truth is that even I don't know", I revealed. "Just met the guy and he tried to kidnap me."

"I've got a feeling that you guys are not just regular old travelers", John said.

I smiled at this.

"Yep", I replied.

"Well", John started. "I should probably head back to camp before more of those creatures show up."

"Let us go with you John", I said.

"No need", John stated. "Like my friends said, I'm a big lad. I can take care of myself."

"Heartless are creatures you can't just fight John", Riku revealed. "We've trained to fight them. You didn't even know what they were until a few minutes ago."

"Good point", John stated. "Okay. You can come with me."

Riku then turned to face us.

"Kairi", he started. "Naminé. Go with Pocahontas and make sure she gets back to her village safely."

With that Pocahontas walked up to John.

"When will I see you again", she asked.

"Meet again tonight", John said. "Right here."

With that Naminé walked up to Riku.

"Be safe", she pleaded. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This is a callback to something Riku said in Chapter 10.]**

"I will", Riku replied.

Then...he kissed Naminé's forehead! **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: (squeals again)]**

It took everything in me not to squeal at that moment. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Luckily I can squeal (squeals again).]**

Riku looked at Naminé one last time...then left.

And as soon as he did...I squealed before tackling Naminé.

"Oh my worlds", I said with excitement. "Riku totally has a crush on you!" **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: (squeals again)]**

"Huh", Naminé said in shock. "I mean...you really think so?"

"He kissed your forehead", I pointed out. "And unless you're related to the guy, it usually means he likes you!"

"Really", Naminé asked.

"Really", I replied. "Now the question is, do you like him too?"

Naminé didn't have to answer. The smile on her face and blush on her cheeks said it all.

I squealed before hugging her again.

"This is so great", I stated.

"What am I supposed to do now", Naminé asked.

"Tell him how you feel", I replied.

"How", Naminé asked.

"Just tell him", I replied.

"It's not that easy", Naminé stated.

"Yes it is", I stated.

"Easy for you to say", Naminé stated. "I'm not as confident as you Kairi."

"Naminé", I started as I crossed my arms. "If you can fight Heartless, surely you can tell a boy that you like him."

And with that...Naminé gave in.

"Fine", she said. "I'll tell Riku how I feel!" **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: (squeals again) Okay. I'm done with the squealing.]**

Riku's POV

John and I were walking through the forest when Meeko jumped onto my shoulder.

"Hey boy", I greeted.

"So", John started. "You and Naminé. You two a thing?"

"Huh", I said in shock. "Why would you say that?"

"Well", John started. "You kissed her forehead. And unless you are related to her that you usually means you like her."

"Just because I kissed her forehead one...", I started. "Okay, maybe two times, doesn't mean that I like her!" **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Read Chapter 10 to see when Riku first kissed Naminé's forehead.]**

"Uh huh", John said. "Sure."

"Okay", I said changing the subject. "What about you and Pocahontas?"

"I like her and am not going to even try and deny it", John replied.

"Dang it", I yelled.

Then...John and I arrived at what looked like a campsite.

At the front was a young man...who raised his gun up when he heard us!

"Easy Tomas", John said. "It's just me. And a friend."

With that the man (who I now knew was named Tomas) put his gun down and walked up to me.

"Who's this", he asked.

"This is Riku", John replied. "He's a traveler from a far away land."

"Wow", Tomas said in awe. "Then you must have seen many new worlds."

"More than you can imagine", I revealed. "And I'm sure there's many more I've haven't seen yet."

"Smith!"

I looked past Tomas and saw a finely dressed man walking up to us.

"Where have you been", he asked before seeing me. "And who is this?"

"This is Riku Governor Ratcliffe", Tomas revealed. "He says that he is a traveler that has seen many new worlds."

"I see", the man (who I now knew was Governor Ratcliffe) said. "In that case, you may be able to tell us how to battle the savages."

"Battle", John asked in confusion.

"We will eliminate these savages once and for all!"

"No", John said. "You can't do that!"

"Oh", Governor Ratcliffe said. "Can't I?"

"No", I said. "You can't."

"And why is that", Governor Ratcliffe asked.

"Because this is not your land", I pointed out.

"Wrong", Governor Ratcliffe stated. "This is my land! And I say that anybody that so much looks at an Indian without shooting them on sight will be tried for treason...and hanged!"

And as soon as Governor Ratcliffe said this...I held him at blade point.

"Listen to me", I commanded. "If you try to hurt any one of the people this land actually belongs to, you will have to deal with me."

With that I turned around and tried to walk away...but something happened.

...

HotXbun: Uh oh.

Challenge: Tell me what you think has happened to Riku.

My Answer: All I want to say is...remember that there are guns in this movie.


	21. Chapter 21 Shot Down Part 1

HotXbun: Trigger warring. For this chapter and the next one, gun violence will be mentioned and even shown. If you're not comfortable with that, I would you don't read the next two chapters.

It's also because of these next two chapters that I'm going to bump up the rating to T.

Yurosoku: Worse than that.

IanAlphaAxel: You're welcome!

AnikaCousland: Sadly, yes. Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Pocahontas or Avatar The Last Airbender.

...

Chapter 21 Shot Down Part One

Naminé's POV

That Night

Kairi and I were back at Grandmother Willow.

I was panicking about telling Riku how I feel about him.

"I'm not sure if I can do this Kairi", I stated.

"Again", she started. "If you can takeout Heartless, you can tell a guy you like him."

Before I could say anything else...I saw something.

I saw Riku.

He was struggling to walk! John was helping him!

Kairi and I ran up to him.

"Riku", I said in concern. "What happened?"

Then...I looked down at Riku's ankle...and gasped in shock.

Coming from it was...a trail of blood.

I looked at Riku in shock as Kairi and John helped him onto Grandmother Willow's stump.

"Riku", Kairi started. "What happened?"

"A man named Governor Ratcliffe happened", Riku replied. "He shot me."

I gasped at this.

"What", I said in shock. "Why would he do that?!"

"Because he's a coward", John stated. "He wants to attack Pocahontas' people. Riku said he would have to deal with him if he tried to, and he shot him when he turned away!"

When I heard this...I looked down sadly.

Then...I hugged Riku.

I felt him put his hand on my head.

"Luckily", John started. "I know how to treat gun wounds."

Ten Minutes Later

John had bandaged up Riku's wound...and I stayed by his side the whole time.

"Okay", John said. "Take it easy for about ten days and your ankle should be good as new." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Please correct me if I'm wrong on this.]**

With that Riku smiled at John.

"Thank you John", he said.

"Are you okay", I asked Riku.

"I'll be fine", he stated. "Don't worry about me Naminé."

"But I'm always going to worry about you, because I care about you."

This made Riku look at me in shock.

Then...he smiled.

"I care about you too Naminé. Promise me that you'll always remember that."

Now it was my turn to be shocked. And my turn to smile.

"I will. I promise."

This made Riku smile at me.

Then...Pocahontas ran up to us.

"The earth is trembling child", Grandmother Willow revealed. "What's happened?"

"The warriors are here", Pocahontas revealed.

"What warriors", Kairi asked.

"My father has called on warriors from other tribes", Pocahontas revealed.

"And my men are planning to attack your people", John revealed.

"Maybe it's not too late to stop this", Pocahontas stated before grabbing John's hand. "You have to come with me and talk to my father."

"Pocahontas", John started before he pulled back said person. "Talking isn't going to do any good. I've already tried talking to my men, but everything about this land has them spooked."

And as soon as John said this...I heard a howl!

I turned around and saw...a talking tree stump?

"That's the strangest creature I've ever seen", Grandmother Willow stated.

"Says the talking tree", Riku pointed out.

"True", Grandmother Willow said.

With that the tree stump tumbled and got stuck in between Grandmother Willow's branches.

Turns out it wasn't a tree stump. It was a dog with a tree stump stuck to him?

"Percy", John asked in confusion.

"You know this dog", I asked.

"He's Governor Ratcliffe's pet", John revealed.

With that Percy saw Meeko, growled, and started chasing him!

"Percy", John said. "Come here!"

"Meeko", Pocahontas said. "Come back!"

"You see what I mean", John asked. "Once two sides wanna fight, there's no stopping them."

Luckily, Grandmother Willow was able to stop this.

"Alright", she yelled. "That's enough!"

And as soon as Percy saw Grandmother Willow...he fainted.

"It's enough to make my sap boil", she said before grabbing Percy with her vine and putting him on her stump. "Now then, there's something I want to show you."

With that Grandmother Willow started moving her vine towards the water.

I helped Riku to the edge so he could see what was going on.

The vine touched the water...and ripples appeared.

"The ripples", Pocahontas said.

"What about them", John asked.

"So small at first", Grandmother Willow pointed out. "Then, look how they grow. But someone has to start them."

"They're not going to listen to us", John stated.

"Young man", Grandmother Willow started. "Sometimes the right path is not the easiest one. Don't you see? Only when the fighting ends can you two be together."

With that Grandmother used her root to move John towards Pocahontas.

"Okay", he said. "Let's go talk to your father."

With that...Pocahontas hugged John.

Then...Grandmother Willow covered us with her vines.

"What are you doing", I asked.

"Giving them some privacy."

With that I looked through the vines...and smiled.

Pocahontas and John were kissing.

I blushed...then held onto Riku's hand...and he held it back.

I looked at Kairi, who mouthed 'Tell him.'

With that I took a deep breath.

"Riku", I started. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

But I didn't get to tell him...because before I could...I heard screaming!

I turned around...and saw a man run up and tackle John!

"Oh no", Grandmother Willow said. "That is the man who asked Pocahontas to marry him!"

With that...Kairi summoned her Keyblade before looking at me.

"Stay with Riku!"

With that Kairi jumped out of the vines and started fighting the man.

Her and Pocahontas had nearly managed to get him off of John...when this happened.

The gunfire went off...and the man fell to the ground.

I could only stay frozen in horror.

Another man ran up to everybody.

"Is he...", he asked

"You killed him."

"I thought that..."

"Get away from him", Pocahontas yelled as she tried to run up to the man.

John held her back.

"Pocahontas", he said. "It won't help! He was only..."

"He killed him!"

Then...I heard the cries of warriors!

"Tomas", John started. "Get out of here! And take Kairi with you!"

With that Tomas grabbed onto Kairi's arm and ran off with her!

"Kairi", I yelled.

I tried to go after her...but Riku pulled me back.

"Naminé", he said. "Don't!"

With that I turned my head...and saw a group of men capture John and take him away!

Some other men walked up to the one who died and picked him up.

Then...they left with Pocahontas...and Grandmother Willow pulled her vines back.

I started crying before I looked at Riku.

"Riku", I started. "What do we do?"

Riku could only look down sadly.

"I don't know."

Xigbar's POV

I was watching what was happening with Ira and Demyx.

"Yikes", the latter said.

Then...I smirked.

"Alright Demyx", I said. "You're up."

"What do you mean", Demyx asked.

"It's your turn to try and capture the princess."

...

HotXbun: Oh boy.

Fair warning. This is not the last time guns will cause problems for the characters. That's why this chapter is called 'Shot Down Part 1.'

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: A character is going to be shot, and it's not the one you're expecting.


	22. Chapter 22 Shot Down Part 2

HotXbun: Here's the second part of 'Shot Down.' If you thought things were bad in the last chapter, they're about to get a whole lot worse.

This is also the last chapter for 'The New Land.' Then we'll be taking a break from the Disney worlds so you have until then to submit ideas for them.

Yurosoku: Much worse.

Truself: Six to eight weeks?! Oh boy, our characters are in a bit of a pickle.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Pocahontas.

...

Chapter 22 Shot Down Part 2

Kairi's POV

One Hour Later

Tomas was still running with me in tow.

We ended up at what appeared to be a camp.

"Help", Tomas yelled. "Somebody! Help! Help! Help!"

"Easy lad", one of the men said. "What is it?"

"It's Smith", Tomas revealed. "They got him!"

"Who got him", one of the men asked.

"The savages", Tomas revealed.

"Savages", one of the men asked in shock.

"The captured him", Tomas revealed. "Dragged him off!"

"Where did they take him", one of the men asked.

"They headed North", Tomas revealed.

The men were distracted talking...so I used this as a chance to escape.

I started running back to Riku and Naminé...when I got a text.

I looked at it...and this is what it said.

_I'm sorry kid. But I have to do this they don't expect a thing._

_Demyx_

Before I could try to understand what this meant...I was knocked down by water!

I turned around...and gasped in shock.

The person who knocked me down was...Demyx!

"Demyx", I yelled. "What are you doing?!"

And that's when I realized what was going on. Demyx had to fight me so Xigbar and Ira wouldn't realize that he was a double agent.

With that I got up.

"Let me guess", I started. "You're working with Xigbar too."

"Yep", Demyx replied.

"Why", I asked. "The organization is done Demyx! You can stop this now!"

"Being good is boring", Demyx stated.

"Well then", I started. "Let me cure your boredom!"

With that I charged at Demyx.

I tried to hit him...but he blocked me with his sitar and knocked me back!

Then...he made the water rise in the air...and hit me with it knocking me down!

I got up and tried to hit him again but he blocked me.

Then...he made the water wrap around me and raised me into the air!

"It's over for you princess!"

Then...I remembered what Grandmother Willow said.

_Listen with your heart. You will understand._

"I do understand Grandmother Willow."

With that...I transformed.

Once again my outfit was different.

I was wearing a white, ankle length, sleeveless dress with pink tribal patterns and cut off sleeves going from my elbows down; white flats and my signature necklace. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Here's the link to the picture I got inspiration from. ** stock-illustration-native-american-woman-d-digital-render-beautiful-young-traditional-clothing-isolated-white-background-image42708586**.]**

My hair was straight and loose and I was wearing the tiara I wore in my other transformations

"Uh oh", Demyx said when he saw this.

With that...I wrapped water around him...and raised him into the air.

"Using my own trick against me", Demyx said. "Well played."

With that...I threw Demyx into the river and moved the tide to push him away!

I then detransformed and continued running.

The Next Morning

I had made it back to Grandmother Willow!

"Kairi", Naminé yelled before she ran up and hugged me. "We were so worried about you!"

With that I broke the hug and looked around...frowning when I didn't see someone.

"Where's John?"

When I asked this...Pocahontas looked down sadly.

"They're going to kill him at sunrise."

"What", I said in shock. "We have to do something!"

"We can't."

"Why not", I asked as I walked up to Pocahontas.

"Because I was wrong", Pocahontas stated. "I followed the wrong path! I feel so lost."

With that I looked down sadly.

Then...I grabbed Pocahontas' hand.

"I know what it's like to loose somebody and to feel lost without them. But I know in my heart that him and I will be together again! And you know in your heart that you and John will too."

"But how", Pocahontas asked.

With that Meeko gave Pocahontas something.

"The compass", Pocahontas said before she started turning said item. "Spinning arrow."

"It's the arrow from your dream", Grandmother Willow stated.

"What dream", I asked.

"I had a dream that an arrow was pointing towards something", Pocahontas revealed. "And it was him! It was John!"

Then...the sun hit my face!

"Sunrise", Pocahontas said.

"It's not to late child", Grandmother Willow stated. "Let the spirits of the earth guide you! You know your path child, now follow it!"

With that Pocahontas jumped off the stump and started running.

I turned to look at my friends.

"I'll watch Riku", Naminé said. "Go."

"But be careful", Riku added.

"I will."

...

Pocahontas and I ran with everything we had in us.

We got to the hill just as a man was about to finish John!

"No", Pocahontas yelled before throwing herself on him. "If you kill him, you'll have to kill me too!"

"Daughter", the man said. "Stand back."

"I won't", Pocahontas stated. "I love him father."

This made everybody look at Pocahontas in shock.

"Look around you", she commanded. "This is where the path of hated has brought us! This is the path I choose father. What will yours be?"

With that Pocahontas' father looked around. Looked at everybody holding weapons at each other.

Then...the wind started blowing.

And then...Pocahontas' father raised his staff into the air.

"My daughter speaks with wisdom beyond her years", he stated. "We've all come here with anger in our hearts, but she comes with courage and understanding. From this day forward, if there is to be more killing, it will not start with me. Release him!"

With that...the ropes holding John were cut off...and he hugged Pocahontas.

This would've been the perfect moment...but then this happened.

"Now's our chance", I heard a man say. "Fire!"

With that I looked at the man...and growled.

That was most likely Governor Ratcliffe. The one who shot Riku.

Luckily...it looks like his hold on his men was gone.

"No", Tomas said.

"What", Ratcliffe asked in anger.

"They let him go", Tomas pointed out.

"They don't want to fight", one of the men pointed out.

"It's a trick", Governor Ratcliffe stated. "Don't you see?"

But none of the men were having it.

"Fine", Governor Ratcliffe said. "I'll do it myself!"

With that Governor Ratcliffe fired a gun at Pocahontas' father.

But it didn't hit him...and it didn't hit John.

Sora's POV

I was reading Kairi's latest letter.

_Dear Sora_

_Riku, Naminé and I have reached a new land, and we made some new friends._

_Their names are Pocahontas and John Smith. They clearly like each other, but can't be together because their people are at war._

_They say all is fair in love and war, but is it fair that love is broken up by war?_

_I mean, look at us. Our love was broken up by war._

_But love is strong and it always wins in the end. I know in my heart that Pocahontas and John will be together just like I know you and I will too._

_Forever yours,_

_Kairi _

When I finished reading the letter I smiled.

But that smile faded when my heart was hit with intense pain!

A vision played in my mind. A vision I didn't want to see.

A vision of Kairi being shot.

...

HotXbun: (hides from angry readers) I warned you didn't I?! Thankfully that was the last chapter involving gun violence. Now we have to deal with the aftermath.

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen to Kairi.

My Answer: A certain someone is going to help her.


	23. Chapter 23 I Love You

HotXbun: I think you guys are gonna like this chapter. I would get tissues if I was you.

Yurosoku: Hopefully!

Guest: Spoiler alert! He will.

AuraMay: That would be awesome!

PrincessKairi20: Don't worry. They will.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Avatar The Last Airbender.

...

Chapter 23 I Love You **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: (squeals)]**

Namine's POV

That Night

I was in a hospital waiting to hear if Kairi would be okay.

The people waiting with me were Riku, Axel, Isa, Roxas, Xion, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Hayner, Pence, Olette, the king, Donald, Goofy, Ansem the Wise, Ienzo, Even and of course, Kairi's father.

He had short black hair styled into a bridge; tan skin and aqua blue eyes.

He was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; black dress pants; black loafers; a black, long sleeved blazer that was buttoned up halfway and an aqua blue tie.

A nurse came in and Kairi's father dashed up to her.

"Is she okay", he asked.

"She's stable", the nurse replied. "All we can do now is wait."

With that the nurse left...and Kairi's father glared at Riku.

"This is all your fault!"

"Hey", I said as I got up and stood in front of Riku. "How is this his fault?!"

Kairi's father was about to answer...but instead he stared at me in shock.

"What", I asked.

"You look so much like her."

With that I looked down sadly.

"Look", I started. "Placing blame isn't going to help Kairi. We need to all stick together right now."

Sora's POV

I laid in exhaustion on the floor by the door of my cage.

After I had my vision, I started doing whatever I could to get out. But nothing worked.

I heard something and looked up.

It was Xigbar.

"Xigbar", I said as I stood up. "Please. You need to let me out! Something terrible has happened to Kairi! Please let me out!"

"Why should I do that", Xigbar asked. "You can't use your Keyblade anymore. How would you be able to help her?"

When I heard this...I looked down sadly.

Xigbar then walked away.

"He's right", I said to myself. "Without my Keyblade...I can't help her. Without my Keyblade...I'm useless."

"You're gonna make people without Keyblades feel bad."

With that I turned around...and gasped in shock.

Standing in front of me was...Xehanort!

He appeared as he did when him and Master Eraqus went into Kingdom Hearts.

"Xehanort", I said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to help", Xehanort revealed.

"How", I asked.

"Sora", Xehanort started. "Your and Kairi's hearts are connected. Use that connection to help her."

With that...Xehanort started fading away!

"Wait", I started. "Come back!"

But it was too late. Xehanort was already gone.

I thought about what he said.

_Your and Kairi's hearts are connected. Use that connection to help her._

And so...I put my hand on my heart.

Kairi's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself laying on the ground.

I slowly sat up and looked around.

It was in a pitch black place, and there was a storm going on.

With that I slowly got up.

"Where am I?"

Then...I heard a voice. A voice I had been longing to hear.

"Kairi!"

I turned around...and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Standing right in front of me was...Sora. Sora was standing in front of me.

Was this a dream? If so, I never wanted to wake up.

"S...Sora", I said with a shaky breath. "Is it really you?"

"It's me Kairi."

And with that...I couldn't keep my emotions in anymore.

I cried...and smiled.

Then I ran up to Sora and tackled him in a hug.

"This is real." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: That's a callback to something Kairi said in KH2.]**

"It is."

With that I pulled away and smiled at Sora...who smiled back.

He then cupped my face in his hands wiped my tears away.

"H...how are you here", I asked.

Sora didn't answer. Instead...he put his forehead on mine.

I closed my eyes, wanting to remember this moment forever.

"I could feel that something terrible had happened to you", Sora revealed.

Then...he started crying.

"I wish I was with you", he revealed. "Maybe I could've done something to help you."

"You're here now and that's all that matters", I stated.

Then...Sora said something. Something that broke my heart.

"I can't stay."

"What", I said. "What do you mean?"

"Believe me", Sora started. "I want nothing more than to be here with you, but my heart needs to return to my body."

"Wait", I said. "That means...you're out there somewhere?"

Then...Sora said something that gave my heart it's strength back.

"Yes."

I probably had the biggest smile at that moment.

Sora was out there somewhere!

"Where", I asked excitedly. "Tell me!"

"Xigbar is keeping me captive."

That wiped the smile off my face, and made me angry. Very angry.

"Xigbar", I asked with venom in my voice.

"Yes", Sora replied.

"How long", I asked.

"Not sure", Sora replied. "I remember waking up right after I faded away from Destiny Islands, but maybe it was longer and I just woke up then."

With that I remembered what Xigbar said to me when I was in China.

"_Feisty one are we. I can see why that boy liked you so much. Too bad he's gone now." _**[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Read Chapter 14 to see when this happened.]**

_If he was lying...he is going to pay._

And if things weren't bad enough...Sora started glowing!

"Sora", I asked in panic. "What's happening?"

Sora seemed to realize what was happening...and sighed sadly.

"I think I have to go now."

And my heart broke again.

"No", I said before hugging Sora. "Please don't go."

"It's okay Kairi", Sora stated. "We're gonna be together soon. I can feel it in my heart."

"Okay", I said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Sora's POV

I woke up back in my cage.

Then...I smiled.

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_I finally got to tell her._

I then looked at the stars in the sky.

_We're gonna be together soon Kairi._

...

HotXbun: I don't if I'm crying from sadness or joy right now.

Challenge: Tell me what you thought of this chapter.

My Answer: I loved it!


	24. Chapter 24 Rescue Plan

HotXbun: This chapter is going to be a bit of a filler, but it'll lead up to the next chapter.

Also, in case you haven't heard. They announced that Wreck It Ralph will be a world in Union X! They also just released the trailer for the next Star Wars movie! To celebrate, those will be the next two worlds!

04JETTA: Thanks! :)

AnikaCousland: That was a lot of requests. But since you're always so nice I'll try to make as much of them as I can come true!

Yurosoku: Yes he will.

PrincessKairi20: Me Too.

Truself: As you can see, Wreck It Ralph will be the next world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Avatar The Last Airbender.

...

Chapter 24 Rescue Plan

Kairi's POV

My eyes shot open.

I looked around and saw that I was in what appeared to be a hospital room.

Then...a figure hovered over me.

"Kairi", they said in relief.

"Dad", I asked.

"It's me honey", my dad said before kissing my forehead. "Thank goodness you're awake."

With that I slowly got up.

Then...I clutched my stomach in pain!

"What happened", I asked.

"You were shot", my dad revealed.

And that's when the memories came back to me.

Governor Ratcliffe was about to shoot John, so I jumped in the way.

"Wait a minute", I said in concern. "What happened to Pocahontas and John?"

"They're okay."

I turned my head to see who said this...and smiled.

It was Riku with Naminé.

The latter ran up and tackled me!

"Ow", I said. "Careful Naminé."

"Oh", Naminé said before getting off of me. "Sorry!"

But it didn't matter, because as soon as Axel came in and saw me...he tackled me as well!

"Ow", I said. "Okay Axel, you are way bigger than me. Get off!"

With that Axel did as told and glared at me.

"Well that's what you get for scaring me twice now in the last week alone", he stated. "You're gonna give me a heart attack!"

"Me too", my dad stated.

"And us."

I looked up to see who had said that...and was shocked to see Roxas, Xion, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Hayner, Pence, Olette, the king, Donald, Goofy, Ansem the Wise and Ienzo!

"What are you guys all doing here", I asked.

"We came to see you", Aqua revealed.

"Because you scared the crab out of all of us", Axel yelled.

"Axel", Roxas scolded.

"I said crab", Axel pointed out. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: That's a line from iCarly.]**

Everybody laughed at this. Then I remembered what had happened in my heart.

"Guys", I said suddenly. "I just remembered! Something happened in my heart while I was out of it!"

"Oh boy", Axel said in annoyance. "What happened now?"

With that I put my hand on my heart.

"It's Sora", I revealed. "He was with me in my heart."

When I said this...everybody looked at me in shock.

"Wait", Riku asked. "Are you sure?"

I just nodded.

"Is he still in there", Ven asked before walking up to me. "Sora! Are you in there?!"

With that Terra pulled Ven back.

"I don't think it works that way", he stated.

"No", I said. "Sora isn't in there anymore, because he had to go back to his body!"

"Wait", Roxas said. "That means..."

"Sora is alive."

"Then what are waiting for", Axel asked. "Let's go find him?"

"Did he say where he was", Ienzo asked.

And then I got angry again.

"Xigbar."

"Xigbar", Isa asked.

"Sora said he's keeping him captive", I revealed.

"What", Riku asked. "Why?"

"Don't know", I replied.

"Well then", Ansem the Wise started. "It's a good thing we have a double agent, isn't it?"

Demyx's POV **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This is the first time the story is in Demyx's POV.]**

I walked out of a Corridor of Darkness and into a castle.

"Nice hangout", I said to Xigbar.

I then saw a group of people...wearing animal masks?

"Who are they", I asked. "Are you starting a new Organization without me Xiggy?"

"Those days are behind me", Xigbar replied. "These are the Foretellers. Foretellers, this is Demyx, one of my old lackeys from when I was in the Organization."

With that one of the Foretellers pulled Xigbar aside.

"Luxu", she started. "What are you doing? You can't just bring in outsiders!"

_Luxu?_

"Don't worry Invi", Xigbar reassured. "He's harmless. Plus it wouldn't hurt to have some extra help."

With that the Foreteller (who I now knew was named Invi) sighed in defeat.

"Very well", she said. "Did you get the girl?"

"Fraid not", Xigbar replied.

"She's getting stronger everyday", Ira stated. "Luxu, we have the boy in our possession! I suggest we use him now before it is to late!"

"I guess you're right", Xigbar stated. "But we have to be careful. If he slips out of our fingertips we lose the only leeway we have."

"Um", I started getting everyone to look at me. "I don't mean to be rude, but what the heck is going on?!"

"That's none of your concern", Ira stated. "Gula, take Demyx to a room."

"Yes Ira", the one I can assume was named Gula said before he walked up to me. "Come."

Five Minutes Later

I was walking through the castle with Gula...when I saw a very interesting door.

It was large and white...and had a symbol on it.

A crown symbol. The exact same one Sora has on the necklace he wears.

"That's a very interesting door", I pointed out. "Where does it go?"

"That's where we keep your leeway."

"What leeway", I asked.

"Like Ira said", Gula started. "That's none of your concern."

"Oh come on", I started. "I'm a part of this team too now!"

"You are nothing more than hired help."

"Well that's hurtful", I stated.

"Whatever", Gula said. "Here's your room."

With that Gula left and I went into my room.

I sat on the bed...and my Gummiphone started ringing.

I looked around to see if anyone was nearby then answered it.

Ansem the Wise appeared on the screen.

"Demyx", he started. "Status report!"

"Oh", I started. "I'm fine Ansem. Thanks for asking."

"Just tell us what you know", Even commanded.

"Okay okay", I said. "So Xigbar has three other people working for him."

"Three", Ansem the Wise said in shock.

"At least it's much less then the Organization", Ienzo pointed out. "Tell us more about them Demyx."

"They all wear animal masks and call themselves the Foretellers", I revealed.

"The Foretellers", Ansem the Wise repeated. "I feel like I've heard that name before."

"They also keep on calling Xigbar 'Luxu' for some reason", I revealed.

"Luxu", Ienzo said in shock. "I thought his real name was Braig?"

"I'm just confused as you are", I stated. "Oh, and one more thing. Xigbar and the Foretellers were talking about a boy they can use as leeway to get Kairi."

"That must be Sora", Ienzo stated. "Demyx, do you know where they're keeping him?"

And that's when my mind flashed to the door I saw.

"I think I do."

...

HotXbun: Sorry about the filler. But don't worry. The next chapter is going to very interesting!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is gonna happen next.

My Answer: We're gonna have a rescue mission!


	25. Chapter 25 The Escape

HotXbun: Here it is! The rescue mission we've all been waiting for!

There's also gonna be a big reveal at the end so pay attention!

Yurosoku: Hyyyyyyyyyyype!

Truself: We all do.

H.R.C Stanley: To answer your Chapter 23 question, Kairi's dad is her adoptive father. It's confirmed in the game series that she was adopted by Destiny Islands' mayor.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Kitkune and Otto, my OCs introduced in this chapter.

...

Chapter 25 The Escape

Sora's POV

I was laying in bed reading Kairi's newest letter.

_Dear Sora_

_You don't need to worry. I'm going to be okay! And it's all because of you. Knowing that you're out there somewhere gave me the strength to continue on!_

_I'm going to find you Sora. Just you wait._

_Forever Yours,_

_Kairi _

When I was done reading the letter I smiled and held it close to me.

_We're gonna be together soon Kairi. I can feel it in my heart._

Suddenly...I heard something.

I turned around...and was shocked at what I saw.

It was...Demyx?

"Demyx", I said before getting off my bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to bust you out", Demyx revealed.

"You", I asked in disbelief. "No way."

"It's true", Demyx said. "You see, I'm actually working for the good guys now."

"Why", I asked.

"Because the Organization benched me", Demyx revealed. "At least on the good guy side I get to actually do something. Now, let's get you out of here."

With that Demyx tried to pry the door open, but it didn't budge.

"It's no use", I stated. "I think you need to use a Keyblade to open it."

"Then why don't you just use yours", Demyx asked.

With that I looked down sadly.

"Xigbar took it away."

"Huh", Demyx said in shock. "How?!"

"I don't know", I replied. "But he did and now I can't get out of here!"

With that I kicked the cage!

"Quiet", Demyx commanded. "You'll wake everybody up!"

"Everybody", I asked in confusion.

"Uh huh", Demyx said. "Xiggy's got four more people working with him."

"Great", I said as I slid down the cage. "Another Organization."

"Actually", Demyx started. "They call themselves the Foretellers."

"The Foretellers", I asked.

"I'm just confused as you are", Demyx stated. "But enough of that! We need to get you out of here!"

"How", I asked.

With that Demyx started thinking.

Then...he held out his hand...and something happened.

A Keyblade appeared! **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: If you're confused right now, in KH3 Xemmas said something to Demyx about 'awakening the ancient Keyblade legacy that sleeps inside you.']**

It looked just like Demyx's sitar but in Keyblade form.

I looked at him in shock.

"Alright", he said happily. "I'm gonna call it...Dancing Water!" **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Anybody who knows Demyx knows why I gave it this name.]**

"Oh come on", I yelled. "How can you use a Keyblade too?!"

"Don't know", Demyx started. "Don't care! Demyx is getting you out of here!" **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: I actually meant to rhyme this time.]**

With that Demyx pointed his Keyblade at the keyhole on the cage and shot a beam of light at it!

Then...the door opened!

"It worked!"

With that I opened the door and slowly walked out of the cage.

"I'm free", I said happily. "I'm free!"

"You're welcome", Demyx said. "Now let's get you back to your princess."

But before Demyx could do anything...he was shot into the water!

"Demyx!"

I turned to see who had shot him...and saw Xigbar!

"Well well well", he started. "So Demyx was a double agent? Didn't think he had the guts."

Xigbar then pointed something at me.

It was a Keyblade. My Keyblade.

"Give that back."

"And why should I", Xigbar asked.

"Because it's mine", I replied. "Give it back!"

"You want it", Xigbar asked. "Then come get it."

I was about to do just that...when I heard this.

"Sora", I heard Demyx say. "Leave the Keyblade! Run!"

I was going to ignore Demyx...but then he said this.

"Don't you want to see Kairi again? If so, run!"

And so...I run past Xigbar!

I ran down the stairs and out the door leading me to a hall.

I started running down the hall...but then stopped.

My path was blocked by four people all wearing animal masks.

"You must be the Foretellers", I said.

"And you must be Sora", the one wearing a snake mask asked.

"Please", I pleaded. "All I want is to be with the one I love."

"And that's why we need you here", the one with the snake mask stated. "To lure her to us."

"What do you want with her", I asked.

"Her heart contains a power stronger than any other", the one with the unicorn mask revealed. "And we need that power for our plan."

"What plan", I asked.

"I'm afraid that's not for you to know", the one with the unicorn mask replied.

"Whatever", I said. "Just let me go!"

"No!"

With that the Foretellers charged at me!

I may have lost my Keyblade, but not skills I learned when I wielded one.

I jumped over the Foretellers and continued to run.

Then...I saw the front door!

"Close it", the one with the unicorn mask commanded.

With that the door got shot with a magic spell...and it started closing!

Luckily...I was able to jump through it just before it closed!

It started opening again so I ran.

I continued to run...but stopped when I reached a cliff overlooking a river.

I turned my head when I heard the Foretellers coming.

Knowing this was my only way out...I took a deep breath...and leaped into the water! **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Breath. Should I take a deep. Faith. Should I take a leap?]**

The Next Morning

I woke up when I felt something on my face.

I opened my eyes...and saw a little girl.

She had waist length, dark brown hair that was straight and loose; dark green eyes and pale skin.

She was wearing a dark pink, long sleeved, knee length dress.

She was holding a small fox plushy.

I smiled at her.

"Hello", I greeted.

"Hi", the girl greeted. "My name's Kitkune! But my parents call me Kit!"

"Nice to meet you Kit", I stated as I sat up. "My name's Sora."

"Nice to meet you Sora", Kit stated.

"Thanks", I said before looking around. "Um...where are we?"

"We're at my house", Kit revealed. "My daddy says he found you in the river!"

"He did didn't he", I asked. "Can you take me to him?"

"Sure", Kit replied before grabbing my hand. "Come on!"

With that Kit led me to the kitchen/living room area.

There...I saw a man and a woman who I could only assume were her parents

The man had short, black hair styled into a bridge, black eyes and pale skin.

He was wearing a black vest and light grey sweat pants.

The woman had light brown hair that reached her shoulders and was straight and loose; light green eyes and pale skin.

She was wearing a pale pink, long sleeved top and a purple, ankle length, pleaded skirt with a white floral pattern on it. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This is based on the outfit Hana wears in the climax scene of wolf children.]**

"Mommy", Kit said. "Daddy! He's awake!"

With that the couple walked up to me.

"Oh thank goodness", the woman stated. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", I replied before looking at the man. "Kit tells me that you saved me from the river. Thank you."

"You're welcome", the man said. "My name is Otto."

"Nice to meet you Otto", I stated. "My name is Sora."

I then turned to face the woman.

"What's your name", I asked.

"My name is...Ava."

...

HotXbun: (Mouth hangs open) Ava? As in the Foreteller Ava?

Challenge: Tell me why you think Ava is here.

My Answer: Not telling!


	26. Chapter 26 Who Was I?

HotXbun: Guys, we just hit 100 reviews!

And to celebrate, I have posted a new Kingdom Hearts story! It is a collection of One Shots called 'Our Stories' and it ties in with this story, so go check it out when you're done! And thank you to everybody who reviewed!

Also a heads up, this chapter is probably going to be very confusing if you haven't played or watched cutscenes from Back Cover or Union X. Feel free to ask me about anything that is confusing you. Or correct me if I'm wrong.

Yurosoku: With this series...probably.

thecesar09: Yes. The question is...how? And why?

PrincessKairi20: We'll see.

Truself: The truth is that I haven't even thought that far yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Avatar The Last Airbender.

...Chapter 26 Who Was I?

Ven's POV **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This is the first time the story's in Ven's POV.]**

We were all sitting in Ansem the Wise's mansion.

The king wanted to tell us something.

"Good", he said. "You're all here. I need to show you guys something."

With that the king put a giant book on the table.

"Donald", he started. "Could you hit the lights please?"

"I've got it your majesty", Goofy said.

Then...he hit the lights with his shield!

Everybody jumped back in fear.

"Um...Goofy", Mickey started. "I meant turn the lights off."

"Oh", Goofy said sheepishly. "Sorry your majesty."

"It's okay Goofy", Mickey stated.

Donald then made the room dark with his magic.

"Mickey", Aqua started. "Don't we need light to read a book?"

With that the king just smiled.

"Not this book aqua."

With that the king opened the book...and glowing images started floating out of it!

"Wow", I said in awe. "It's like a magic picture book."

"Indeed it is", the king agreed. "Now, on with the story. Once upon a time, in the time of fairytales, lived a man called the Master of Masters. The master had a Keyblade that could see the future, and with it...he saw a great war. In order to prepare for the war, he gave each of his six apprentices different roles. To one of them, he gave his Keyblade, and...a black box."

"As in the black box we were tasked to find", Even asked.

"I doubt there are two very important black boxes out there", the king stated.

"Does the book say what was in the black box", Ienzo asked.

"No", the king replied. "The apprentice was tasked with hiding the box, but was told never to open it."

"What's the point of having a box if you're never supposed to open it", Kairi asked.

"Maybe there was something dangerous in it", Naminé suggested.

"The higher ups and the Organization simply said that the box contained hope", Even revealed. "But their idea of hope is very different to ours."

"Yes", the king said. "Anyway. Back to the story. While the one apprentice left to hide the box, the other apprentices were tasked with creating their own groups, or 'unions' of Keyblade wielders to prepare for the war."

And for some reason...when I heard the word 'union'...my head started hurting.

"You okay Ven", Terra asked.

"Yeah", I replied. "Just a little headache. That's all."

I then went back to listening to the king's story.

"The apprentices were also given each a copy of a book called 'The Book of Prophecies.' The Master of Masters had written down his predictions in it so his apprentices would know what they were supposed to do when he wasn't around. And as fate would have it, he disappeared not long after giving his apprentices their roles."

"Where did he go", Kairi asked.

"It doesn't say", the king revealed. "None of the less, the apprentices continued on as told, but one day, a dark Chirithy was found in the apprentices' home."

"A Chirithy", I asked before holding onto my one.

"Yes", the king said. "And they only fall to darkness if their master's heart does. Because of this, the leader of the apprentices believed that there was a traitor in the group, and this caused great tension."

"What happened", I asked.

"Well", the king started. "One thing led to another, and well...the apprentices...they caused the war."

With that...we all looked at the king in shock.

"Mickey", Riku started. "What does any of this have to do with what's going on now?"

"Do you want to know the name of the apprentices", Mickey asked. "They were called...the Foretellers. They're leader...was named Ira, and he wore a unicorn mask.

Upon hearing this...we all looked at the king in shock.

And my headache got bigger.

"Wait", Kairi said in shock. "How is that possible? The Keyblade War happened years ago!"

"And did you say the Foretellers", Ienzo asked. "Demyx said that was the name of the group of people working with Xigbar!"

"Yes", the king replied. "And you know how Demyx said that the Foretellers call Xigbar 'Luxu?' Guess what the name of the apprentice that was tasked with hiding the black box was."

"You've got to be kidding me", Lea said. "Xigbar is actually one of the apprentices?!"

The pain in my head got worst and worst.

Eventually...I screamed in pain!

"Ven!"

...

"_A secret talk for five._

_When everything is over, wait in his domain._

_Four other than you shall appear. There will be five."_

_I thought about these words as I walked through the Keyblade Graveyard._

_I stopped when I saw two people, a boy and a girl that looked like they were my age._

"_Oh", the girl said when she saw me. "Somebody's here!"_

_She then walked closer to me._

"_You're the third", she said. "I'm Skuld. Nice to meet you."_

"_Um...", I started. "Yeah. Nice to meet you too."_

"_Did you hear from Lady Ava too", the boy asked._

"_Yeah", I replied. "She said when everything is over, she wanted me to come here, and be one of the five."_

"_Okay", the boy said happily. _

_He then walked closer to me and held out his hand._

"_I'm Ephemera", he revealed. _

_I then grabbed onto his hand._

"_My name's Ventus. But you can call me Ven."_

...

"Ven! Ven! Ven!"

I opened my eyes...and saw Aqua and Terra, who both sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness", the former said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", I replied.

I then sat up and looked around.

I was in the bedroom Terra and I had been staying in ever since we came to Twilight Town.

"What happened", I asked.

"You tell us", Terra said. "You screamed then passed out!"

I thought about what had happened...and my headache started coming back!

Aqua held onto me in concern.

"Ven", she started. "What happened?"

"I...don't know", I replied. "I was just listening to the king's story, when all of the sudden I got a headache. It wasn't that bad at first so I just ignored it, but then...it just kept getting worse and worse, to the point where it felt like someone was bashing into my skull!"

"Ven", Terra started. "This has happened before. Remember? When we first met. I asked you about your past, and the exact same thing that happened now happened."

"Yeah", I said. "Which means only one thing. The king's story is somehow linked to my past."

"Huh", Aqua said in shock. "But how? What happened in the king's story happened forever ago!"

"If only I knew."

That Night

Sora's POV

I was sitting on a beach near Ava's house.

Bad news. Xigbar took my phone. So my friends couldn't use the tracker Chip and Dale put in it to find me. Nobody in the village has a phone either. And without my Keyblade I can't make a portal or anything like that to go home.

So basically, I'm stuck here until further notice.

Good news. Ava and Otto said I could stay with them for as long as I need to.

I looked into the water, and smiled when I saw something.

It was a message in a bottle.

Even without reading it, I knew who the message was from.

Then...I got an idea.

Kairi's POV

I ran into a room where everybody was.

In my hand was...a message in a bottle.

"Guys", I yelled happily. "Look!"

With that I held up the bottle.

"What's that", Riku asked.

"It's a letter", I revealed. "From Sora!"

When I said this...everybody looked at me in shock.

"Are you serious", Roxas asked.

I just nodded excitedly.

"Then what are you waiting for", Axel asked. "Read it!"

"Okay", I said before taking out the letter.

_Dear Kairi_

_It's me, Sora. I'm so sorry I'm only replying now, but Xigbar didn't give me a pen._

_Speaking of which, he no longer has me as a prisoner. Demyx helped me escape. Sadly we got separated while I was escaping, so I don't know what happened to him._

_I ended up having to jump into a river to escape. I woke up in this very nice family's house and they're letting me stay with them for as long as I need to._

_For now all I can do is wait, but that's okay, because you're gonna find me Kairi._

_Forever yours (and I mean that)_

_Sora_

When I was done reading the letter, everybody 'awed.'

Goofy was even crying.

"It's just so beautiful", he stated.

"Who knew Sora was such a romantic", Donald asked.

I just blushed and held the letter close to me.

"Well", Axel started. "I think this calls for a celebration."

Demyx's POV

So...long story short. I got put in the cage Xigbar was keeping Sora in!

At least he let me keep my Sitar, which I was currently playing on my bed.

"I'm stuck in a cage, da da da da", I sang. "Because of Xiggy's rage, da da da da. Um...something that rhymes with rage?"

"Mage?"

With that I turned my head...and saw a woman who looked about my age.

She had waist length, navy blue hair with bangs that covered her forehead that was straight and loose; pale skin and dark brown eyes.

She was wearing a navy blue, sleeveless zip up top with a black hoodie with silver stars on the rim; black shorts; black, knee socks; silver sneakers; black, elbow length, fingerless gloves; a silver bracelet and a thin, silver chain with a star shaped pendant on it.

"Who are you", I asked. "Another one of Xigbar's lackeys?"

"I guess", the woman replied. "My name's Alexa."

HotXbun: Interesting.

Now in case you're a bit confused let me do a bit of explaining.

That dream Ven had was actually a scene from Union X. That game revealed that Ven is actually from that timeline, but since the app's story isn't finished yet, we don't know how he ended up in the main timeline.

Challenge: Tell me how you think Ven has made it to this timeline.

My Answer: I don't know! And who knows how many games we'll have to wait until I do?!


	27. Chapter 27 Litwak's Arcade

HotXbun: Here's a really long chapter for ya!

This is gonna be a filler chapter, but it'll lead into the next world. You'll see in a moment.

Another thing. Kairi, Riku and Axel's outfits are all based on promotional drawings Nomura drew. I'll leave links to them so you can go check it out.

AnikaCousland: They are!

Yurosoku: I literally just started playing it, so I still have a long way to go.

TheCesar09: It's okay. Most people can't.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Avatar The Last Airbender , Wreck It Ralph, Guitar Hero, Through Fire and Flames by Dragon Force or Street Fighter.

...

Chapter 27 Litwak's Arcade

Third Person POV

The Next Day

The group walked out of the Gummi Ship all wearing casual clothing.

Kairi was wearing a white, short sleeved top; a black, knee length skirt; black, knee length lace up boots; a pale pink, long sleeved trench coat with a black torso that was unbuttoned and her signature necklace. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Here's the link. ** pin/769834130031743561/**]**

Her hair was in it's usual style.

Riku was wearing a dark grey hoodie; black jeans; black combat boots and a black, long sleeved leather jacket that was unzipped. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Here's the link. ** pin/769834130031743562/**]**

He also had to walk with a crutch as his ankle was still recovering.

Naminé was wearing a light grey, knee length, sleeveless, woolen dress with a turtleneck; black, knee length socks; black ankle boots and a cream, long sleeved trench coat that was unbuttoned.

Her was loose and parted to the side.

Axel was wearing a blood red, long sleeved woolen sweater with a black houndstooth pattern; light brown pants; black ankle boots and a black, long sleeved trench coat that was zipped up most of the way. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Here's the link. ** /gallery/image/61671-super-groupies-axel/**]**

Roxas was wearing a black, long sleeved turtleneck that was zipped up with the zipper having his symbol on it; black, ankle length pants: black shoes and a cream, long sleeved jacket that was unzipped. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Last one. ** /gallery/album/2518-kingdom-hearts-iii-supergroupies-roxas-apparel-and-accessories/**]**

Xion was wearing a dark grey, long sleeved top; black jeans; black combat boots; a black, long sleeved trench coat that was unbuttoned and black, fingerless gloves.

Ventus was wearing a long sleeved trench coat that was white on one side and black on the other that was buttoned up; grey pants and black sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles.

Aqua was wearing a white, short sleeved top; black shorts; silver sneakers and a royal blue, long sleeved trench coat that was unbuttoned.

Terra was wearing a black, long sleeved shirt; black jeans; black combat boots and a light brown trench coat that was unbuttoned.

Isa was wearing a royal blue, long sleeved shirt; black jeans; black combat boots; a black, long sleeved trench coat that was unbuttoned and black, fingerless gloves.

Mickey was wearing a white, short sleeved v-neck, red, knee length shorts; big yellow shoes and a black, long sleeved, hooded trench coat with ears on the hood that was unzipped.

Donald was wearing a yellow, short sleeved shirt and a blue, long sleeved trench coat that was unzipped. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: But still no pants.]**

Goofy was wearing a green, long sleeved trench coat that was buttoned up; dark brown jeans and yellow shoes.

Hayner was wearing a white vest; olive green cargo pants; black combat boots; a long sleeved denim jacket with an olive green cameo pattern that was unzipped and a silver dog tag necklace.

Pence was wearing a white, short sleeved shirt with the dog street logo in black on it; black jeans; black sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles; a black trench coat that was unzipped; a black headband and a red handkerchief around his neck.

Olette was wearing white, short sleeved top; light blue jean shorts; white trainers and a pale orange trench coat.

Kairi looked the sign for the place where they were.

"Litwak's Arcade", she said out loud.

"What's an arcade", Roxas asked.

Axel just smirked.

"I'm glad you asked."

...

Everybody was in the arcade...and Roxas, Xion and Naminé looked at it in awe.

"Wow", the former said. "What is this place?"

"This, my friend, is an arcade", Axel revealed. "All you gotta do is put a coin in anyone of these games, and then you can play it."

"Wow", Xion said in awe. "Which one should we play first?"

"Well my dear Xion", Axel asked. "Have you ever heard of a game called Guitar Hero?"

"What's that", Roxas asked.

"Come children", Axel said before putting his arms around Roxa and Xion. "I have much to teach you."

With that Axel left with Roxas, Xion and Isa.

"Bet you one hundred munny that you can't beat me in Street Fighter", Terra said to Aqua.

"You're on", Aqua stated.

With that she left with Terra and Ven.

"Alright guys", Hayner said to his friends. "Let's go find the air hockey station."

With that Hayner, Pence and Olette left.

"Well", Kairi said to Riku. "Let's go see if we can find a game that doesn't really involve standing."

"Then a racing game it is", Riku stated.

With that Kairi, Riku and Naminé walked around until they found a racing game.

"What about that one", Naminé asked before pointing to a racing game.

"Sugar Rush", Kairi said out loud. "Isn't that kind of girly?"

Riku just shrugged.

"It's not like I have many options with my ankle", he pointed out. "Besides, it says that the roster changes everyday. So that's kind of cool."

With that Riku sat in the racing chair.

"How do you play this game", Naminé asked.

"It's simple really", Riku stated. "Just try to be the one to make it to the finish line first."

"Which character are you going to play", Kairi asked.

"Let's see", Riku said as he looked through the characters. "I'll play King Candy. He's a tiny king just like Mickey."

"I heard that", Mickey said as he passed by.

"I thought you didn't mind being small?"

...

Axel brought Xion and Roxas to the Guitar Hero station.

"Wow", Roxas said in awe. "What is this?"

"This, my friend, is Guitar Hero", Axel revealed.

"How does it work", Xion asked.

With that Axel put a coin into the machine before putting the guitar around him.

"See these colorful buttons", he asked. "You pick a song and then try to hit the buttons to the beat."

"What song are you gonna pick", Isa asked.

With that Axel looked through the song list...and smirked when he saw something.

"Through Fire and Flames by Dragonforce." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: I know this song isn't actually on Guitar Hero Arcade, but I just love it so much!]**

"You do know that that is a notoriously difficult song right", Isa asked.

"Isa", Axel started. "I've survived actually dying multiple times. I think I can play an arcade game."

With that the song started playing...and Roxas and Xion had looks of terror on their faces.

...

Aqua and Terra were playing against each other in Street Fisher while Ven and Chirithy cheered on.

"Yes", the former yelled when she won. "Pay up!"

With that Terra gave Aqua one hundred munny.

"Come on", he said. "Let's go find a game I can actually beat you in."

...

Hayner and Pence were playing against each other in air hockey...and the latter won!

"Alright", he said happily. "Now you have to buy Owlette and I pretzels."

"Fine."

...

Mickey, Donald and Goofy were walking around the arcade.

"What game do you want to play your majesty", Goofy asked.

"Fellas", Mickey started. "We're at the arcade. I think you guys can just call me Mickey."

"That wouldn't be proper your majesty", Donald stated.

"If you say so", Mickey said. "Anyway, my favorite game here has always been Fix It Felix Jr."

With that the group walked up to the game cabinet.

Because Mickey was so short, Goofy had to pick him up so he could reach the controls.

"Thanks Goof", Mickey thanked.

"Just doing my job your majesty", Goofy stated.

With that Mickey put in the coin and started to play...but something happened.

"Oh no." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Why are you saying oh no? The arcade is not a place for 'Oh no's']**

...

Riku has just won at Sugar Rush!

"You did it", Naminé said happily before hugging him. "Can I try?"

"Sure", Riku replied.

With that he got out of the seat and Naminé sat in it.

Kairi decided to leave the two alone and walked up to a dancing game.

Ven then walked up to her.

"Can I join you", he asked.

"Sure."

...

Axel was reaching the end of the song while Roxas and Xion hid behind Isa in fear.

"How is he doing that", Roxas asked.

"I have no idea", Xion replied.

With that the song ended and Axel held up the guitar in triumph.

Roxas, Xion and Isa all clapped.

"That was awesome Axel", the former stated. "I wanna go next!"

"No, I want to go next", Xion said.

"I can solve this guys", Axel stated. "Xion goes first."

"What", Roxas said in shock. "Why does she get to go first?"

"A gentleman always lets a lady go first Roxas", Axel stated.

"A gentleman also doesn't kidnap a girl", Roxas pointed out. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: That's a callback to something that happened in KH2.]**

"Exactly", Axel said. "And I'm gonna make it up to Kairi by letting the girl who looks just like her just with black hair go first."

"Huh", Roxas asked.

"Just suck it up and wait your turn you big baby", Axel said.

"Fine", Roxas said in defeat.

Isa then put his arm around his shoulder.

"Come on Roxas", he said. "Let's go shoot something to make you feel better."

...

Terra and Aqua were playing a basketball game...and the former won!

"Alright", he said triumphantly. "I want my munny back."

"You know this isn't fair right", Aqua asked as she gave Terra her munny back. "You're freakishly tall!"

"That's why I picked this game", Terra revealed.

"Cheater", Aqua stated.

"It's not like I can pick my height."

...

Isa and Roxas were playing Heroes Duty.

"So Isa", Roxas started. "What was Axel like as a kid?"

"Pretty much the same just with not as long hair", Isa revealed.

"How did you guys meet", Roxas asked.

"Lea and I have known each other since kindergarten", Isa revealed. "I stole his sandwich, he pushed me and took it back, I liked that he was tough, and then we were friends." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: That's based on something from iCarly.]**

"That easily", Roxas asked.

"It's easy to make friends when your a kid because kids aren't so Judgey", Isa stated. "That's why it's so important to keep hold of the friends you do have."

Before Roxas could say anything else...a guy in the game suddenly grabbed onto his character!

"When did video games become so violent and scary", he asked.

He then hid behind Roxas' character...and one of the Cybugs got him!

"Game Over!"

"Dang it", Roxas said. "Oh well. I'm going to go play Guitar Hero!"

With that Roxas and Isa left.

Then...Mickey looked at the game they were playing.

"Your majesty", Donald asked. "Did you see that?"

"I did Donald", Mickey replied.

"Should we tell the others", Goofy asked.

"No", Mickey replied. "Let's not ruin their fun. It's not like we can do anything now with all these people here anyway. We'll tell them what's going on later."

One Hour Later

Everybody walked out of the arcade.

"So", Axel started. "Do you guys like the arcade?"

"It's amazing", Roxas stated.

"Can we come back again", Xion asked.

"Sure", Axel replied. "But let's wait until Riku and Kairi are all better so they don't have to limit what games they play."

Mickey then walked up to the group.

"There you are Mickey", Riku said. "Where have you been?"

"Just around the arcade", Mickey replied. "Did you guys have fun?"

Everybody nodded.

"I'm glad", Mickey started. "Sadly, the fun ends here. There's something going on that we need to take care of."

HotXbun: Uh oh.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Remember what world I said would be next.


	28. Chapter 28 Sugar Rush

HotXbun: Here it is! The Wreck It Ralph world! And I will be simply calling it 'Sugar Rush' as that is sadly the only game we will be going to.

AuraMay: I will try to add more chapters like this. Sadly our heroes have a very crazy life.

YuroSoku: Actually I looked it up and the way I spelled it is correct.

Truself: Correct!

PrincessKairi20: That's kind of correct.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Avatar The Last Airbender or Wreck It Ralph.

...

Chapter 28 Sugar Rush

Kairi's POV

That Night

Everybody was in the Gummi Ship changing back into their battle gear.

"Come on", Hayner pleaded. "Can't we go too?"

"I'm sorry", the king said. "But you and your friends don't have any battle experience. It wouldn't be safe to go."

"But Kairi and Riku get to go and they're injured", Hayner pointed out.

"That's because we're going into a video game", the king pointed out. "Any injury they got outside of it won't effect them while they're in there."

With that Hayner crossed his arms and slumped into his seat.

"Cheer up Hayner", Roxas said. "You'll be able to see it from Ansem the Wise's computer."

"And how is that supposed to cheer me up", Hayner asked.

"By knowing that your friend got to have a fun time."

Hayner just grunted and everybody else laughed.

"So", Olette said changing the subject. "How are we gonna get home anyway?"

"Isa's gonna take you home through a Corridor of Darkness", Axel revealed. "You take care of the little ones now Isa."

"Hey", Hayner yelled causing everyone to laugh again.

"Will do", Isa said. "You take care of your little ones too."

"Will do", Axel said before putting his arms around Roxas and Xion.

"And you guys take care of him", Isa said. "He's quite the hothead."

"Oh", Roxas said. "We know."

Ten Minutes Later

We had successfully snuck into the arcade.

"Mickey", Riku started. "Can you please give us some more details about what's actually going on?"

"Well", the king started. "You see Riku, there's something special about this arcade."

"You're right there is", Roxas agreed. "This place is amazing!"

The king chuckled at this.

"That's right Roxas", he stated. "But there's a secret. A secret that makes it even more amazing."

"Ooo", Axel said. "Tell me!"

"Well you see", the king started. "All of the arcade characters here actually have hearts."

"Really", Xion asked in shock. "How?"

"Anything can grow a heart", the king stated.

"They're just like us", Naminé said to Roxas and Xion.

"They are", the king stated. "And there's another thing. See that place where all the games are plugged into? The game characters can use that to travel to each other's games! But they're only allowed to do this when the arcade is closed."

"How come", I asked.

"Because interfering with another game while somebody is playing it could lead to the player believing that the game is glitching", the king revealed. "And if this happens, the game may be unplugged, and if that happens, then it's characters will become homeless."

"That's awful", Naminé stated.

"How do you know all of this Mickey", Riku asked.

With that Mickey nervously put his hand on his neck.

"I may have went into the games when I just became a Keyblade wielder", the king revealed.

"Wow", Riku said. "Who knew you were such a rebel?"

"But what does that how to do with what's going on now", Namine asked.

"Well" the king started. "When I went to go play one of the games...I noticed that one of the characters was missing. Then...I saw him in another game. This means that somebody broke the rule and jumped into another game while the arcade was open! Now the owner thinks the game is broken, and if we don't do anything about it, then that game is going to get unplugged."

"Then let's go", Axel said. "But how do we get there?"

"Just point your Keyblade at the all the plugs and fire."

With that everybody summoned their Keyblades and did as told.

A few moments later I opened my eyes...and gasped in awe.

I was in what looked like a train station.

"Are we...inside the game system", I asked.

"We are", the king replied.

I then looked at Riku, who was moving around his ankle.

"My injury's gone", he revealed. "What about you Kairi?"

With that I touched the spot where I was shot...and smiled.

"Mine's gone too."

"Sadly, it'll only last while we're in here", the king revealed. "So make it count."

"Right", I said. "So, how do we find the game character we're looking for?"

And as I said this...a space ship came crashing through the station and into one of the games!

"Um...", Axel started. "This might be a hunch, but I think that's the guy we're looking for."

Ten Minutes Later

We walked into the game were the spaceship had flown into.

I shielded my eyes when we got to the end of the tunnel because of how bright it was.

I then looked...and then saw that I was in a world...made out of candy?

"We're in Sugar Rush", Naminé said in realization.

"Ah no", Axel said in dismay. "It's one of those cutesy games that plays annoyingly cutesy Jpop!"

With that Axel covered his ears.

"Let's find this guy so we can get out of here."

Ten Minutes Later

We had found the spaceship, but the guy was gone!

"Doesn't look like he's anywhere nearby your majesty", Goofy stated.

"Then where did he go", the king asked.

And as soon as he did, we heard people arguing.

"What's that", Naminé asked.

"Only one way to find out."

With that we followed the sound of the arguing.

It led us to a little girl who was arguing with a man...hanging from a candy cane tree?

"That's him", the king revealed. "That's the guy we're looking for!"

"Hey", the guy says to us. "You guys! Tell this little brat to give me my medal back!"

"Medal", I asked in confusion.

"Nope", the girl said before running away.

"Hey", the man yelled.

"I'll get her", I revealed before I ran after the little girl.

I caught up with her a few moments later.

"Hey", I said getting her to look at me.

"Hello", she greeted. "What's you're name?"

"Huh", I said in confusion. "I mean...it's Kairi."

"That's an odd name", the girl stated. "What does it mean?"

"I think it has something to do with water and the ocean", I revealed.

"I've never been to an ocean made out of water before", the girl revealed. "We only have soda oceans here."

"I'm sure one of the other games has an ocean", I pointed out. "Why don't you just go to one of those?"

With that...the girl looked down sadly.

"I...I can't leave this game."

"Huh", I said in shock. "Why?"

Then...something happened.

The girl glitched out!

"Oh my word", I said before kneeling down besides her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", she revealed. "That happens."

"What was that", I asked.

"I'm a glitch."

"Huh", I said in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"It means that the game made me by accident", the girl revealed. "But that doesn't matter! Because by tomorrow I'm going to be a playable character!"

"How", I asked.

"Come with me", the girl commanded before grabbing my hand. "Oh, and I'm Vanellope."

Invi's POV

I watched as the princess ran off with the girl.

"Perfect", I said. "Now is my chance."

HotXbun: Uh oh.

...

Challenge: Tell me what you think is gonna happen next.

My Answer: We're finally going to get another big battle!


	29. Chapter 29 Invi

HotXbun: For the first time in seven chapters, we're gonna get a big battle!

Yurosoku: Sadly...yes.

H.R.C Stanley: Because I said the name of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Avatar The Last Airbender or Wreck It Ralph.

...

Chapter 29 Invi

Kairi's POV

Ten Minutes Later

Vanellope had led me to the race course, where it looked like everybody was preparing for a race.

"What's going on", I asked.

"Every night they hold a race to decide the roster for the next day", Vanellope revealed. "And this time I'm racing! Now, help me get my kart onto the track!"

With that I did as told.

We then walked up into a line we're racers were throwing coins onto a catapult that was launching them into a trophy.

"What are they doing", I asked.

"You need to pay to play", Vanellope revealed. "And that's what this is gonna come in handy for."

With that Vanellope took out a medal.

"Is that the medal the guy from earlier was talking about", I asked.

"Yep", Vanellope replied.

With that she threw her medal onto the catapult and it threw it into the trophy.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz!"

"Yippe", Vanellope said happily. "I'm in the race!"

However, everybody else didn't seem happy.

"Um", I started. "I don't think they like that Vanellope."

"Now now", the man I remembered as King Candy said. "Everything is alright. Security!"

With that...two donuts showed up?

"Come here", one of the said.

"We're not gonna hurt ya you little freak!"

With that I stood in front of Vanellope and summoned my Keyblade.

"Wow", Vanellope said in awe. "That's so cool!"

"Thanks", I said. "Now get out of here! I'll take care of them."

With that Vanellope left.

I was about to take care of the donuts...when I heard a noise.

I turned around and saw...a giant mint monster?

Security ended up capturing him.

"And the girl too", King Candy commanded. "Get her too!"

With that the guards tried to stop me...but I was able to get away from them.

I then started looking for Vanellope.

"Vanellope", I yelled. "Vanellope!"

"Well well well", I heard someone say. "That was quite the scene you caused back there."

With that I turned around...and saw...somebody dressed the same as Ira!

"A Foreteller", I said as I summoned my Keyblade.

"You are correct child", the foreteller said. "My name Invi. And you are Kairi, the princess of heart."

"Yes I am", I said. "Now get out of here! I have already beaten Xigbar and Ira! What makes you think you'll be any different?"

"The other times you won was nearly luck", Invi stated. "But now, your luck has run out!"

With that Invi charged at me, but I blocked her attack.

I then swiped at her but she dodged it.

She then tried to strike me but I blocked it and swung at her again.

She kept trying to attack me but I kept on blocking her.

I then kicked her in the stomach causing her to fall down.

Then she tackled me and pinned me down!

"Let me go", I commanded.

"Let her go!"

I turned my head to see who said that...and smiled.

"Ven!"

Said person then charged at Invi and she blocked his attack.

Then...she said this.

"You're one of Ava's dandelions."

This confused Ven.

Then...Invi knocked him over!

"Ven", I yelled before blocking one of Invi's attacks. "What did you mean by that?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to tell you another time", Invi replied before backing away. "It appears that your friends are here."

With that I turned my head and saw my friends.

And when I turned back...Invi was gone!

I growled before kneeling down besides Ven.

"Ven", I said in concern as I took his hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Ven replied before sitting up. "I've been through worse."

"Good", I stated. "Do you know what Invi meant?"

"Fraid not", Ven replied. "My past is nothing but a blur."

"Mine too", I revealed.

"Then you and I are alike."

This made me smile.

Then...everybody else walked up to us.

"Are you okay Ven", Terra asked as he helped said person up.

"I'm good", Ven replied.

"And you Kairi", Aqua asked as she helped me up.

"I'm good", I replied before looking around. "Where's the guy we were looking for?"

"His name is Wreck it Ralph", Axel revealed. "And...we lost him."

"Well", I started. "Let's go find him."

Ven's POV

Everybody started running off.

"You coming Ven", Lea asked.

"I'll catch up", I replied. "Just need to catch my breath first. But you guys go ahead."

"Will do", Lea said before leaving.

Then...I took out something.

It was a journal. A journal where I wrote down all the clues to my past.

So far in it I had the story of the Foretellers and the Keyblade War, drawings of the boy and girl I saw in my dream, and the name 'Lady Ava.'

And now...I added in 'Ava's Dandelion.'

And that's when I realised that if I wanted to find out more about who I was, I had to find this 'Lady Ava.'

Challenge: Interesting.

In case you're confused, Ven was a part of the dandelions, Ava's special union, but he doesn't remember that.

Challenge: Tell me when you think Ven will find out about his past.

My Answer: Soon. Very soon.


	30. Chapter 30 The Kart Bakery

HotXbun: thirty chapters! A woo woo!

We're gonna get a kart making scene in this chapter!

Yurosoku: Go Kairi!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Avatar The Last Airbender or Wreck It Ralph.

...

Chapter 30 The Kart Bakery

Kairi's POV

One Hour Later

My friends and I were looking for Ralph.

But instead...we ended up finding Vanellope! But things weren't going well.

A bunch of the racers were destroying her cart!

Luckily...Ralph came and scared them off.

I then ran up to her.

"Vanellope", I yelled in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Vanellope replied before she got up. "But they destroyed my kart."

With that I looked at said item.

"Maybe we can fix it", I suggested.

"In time for the race", Vanellope asked. "Yeah right."

"Never underestimate the power of teamwork kid", Axel said as he walked to us.

"Who are all these guys", Vanellope asked when she saw all my friends.

"Vanellope, these are my friends", I revealed. "Friends, Vanellope."

"All these guys are your friends", Vanellope asked. "Wow. I wish I had friends."

"Well", I started. "I'm your friend now."

"Really", Vanellope asked.

"Yep", Axel replied before kneeling down next to us. "And through the universal laws of friendship, that makes us all your friends now."

"Really", Vanellope asked excitedly. "Ooo! Can you guys be my pit crew?"

"Sure", Axel replied. "But we're probably gonna need a new kart first."

"I know where we can get one", Vanellope revealed. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Hey wait a minute", Ralph said. "What about my medal?"

"If you help me build a new kart I can get it back for you", Vanellope said.

With that Ralph thought for a moment.

"Fine", he said in defeat.

"Alright", Vanellope said happily. "Let's go!"

Ten Minutes Later

Vanellope took us to a place called the 'Kart Bakery.'

"Alright", she said. "Now we just need to get pass this door."

"I got this", I said before summoning my Keyblade.

Ralph looked at it in shock.

"What is that", he asked.

"This is a Keyblade", I revealed. "And it can open up any lock."

"Yeah right", Ralph said in disbelief.

With that I fired a beam of light at the door...and it opened.

Ralph looked at me in shock.

"You were saying?"

With that we went into the factory.

"What is place", Ralph asked. "Where's the karts?"

"You gotta make one", Vanellope revealed before jumping on a button causing a bunch of other buttons to appear.

"What", Ralph asked in shock. "No no no. Bad idea kid. Trust me. I don't make things. I break things."

"Well looks like you'll be stepping out of your comfort zone then Gladys", Vanellope said. "Ooo! This is a good one!"

With that Vanellope pressed a button and a curtain drew up.

"Welcome to the bakery", a voice said. "Let's bake a kart!"

"What is this", Ralph asked. "Another game?"

"Yeah", Vanellope replied. "Well, it's a mini game."

"Sweet", Axel stated.

"Literally", Roxas pointed out.

"You have one minute to win it", the voice said.

"What", Ralph asked.

"Come on Ralph", Vanellope commanded.

"Go", the voice said. "Mixing! Put the ingredients in the bowl and throw away the trash!"

With that Vanellope started tilting things, but everything was getting mixed up!

"You're getting the wrong stuff kid", Ralph pointed out.

"I'm trying", Vanellope said.

"Here", I said before grabbing onto the controls.

Everybody else soon followed and we worked together.

We then moved onto the next station.

"Baking", the voice said. "Pump up the heat and hold the right temperature!"

With that Vanellope started jumping on the pump and everybody helped her pull it down and hold it.

We then moved on to the final station.

"Decorating", the voice said.

"Wheels first", Vanellope commanded.

"How many", Ralph asked.

"Four doi", Vanellope replied.

With that Ralph hit the container for the wheels.

"Now frosting", Vanellope commanded. "A butt load of frosting!"

"No problem", Ralph said.

With that Ralph hit the container with frosting.

However, he hit it too hard...and the container fell!

Then it bumped into another container...and eventually everything fell!

"Uh oh", Ralph said.

"That doesn't look good", Axel pointed out.

With that we ran to the place where the kart would come out.

"Times up", the voice revealed. "Congratulations! You did it! And here's your new kart!"

With that the kart came out...and...yeah...it was a hot mess.

"Aye aye aye", Ralph said. "Look kid. I tried to warn you. I can't make things. I just break..."

"I love it."

"You do", Ralph asked in shock

"You do", everybody asked in shock.

"I love it", Vanellope said excitedly. "I love it! I love it! I love it! I love it! Look! It's got a real engine and look at these wheels! I love it! I finally have a real kart!"

With that Vanellope ran up to some piping bags.

"Come on", she said before picking two up. "A real work of art like this must be signed."

Invi's POV

I walked into the palace where I saw King Candy.

"Who are you", he asked. "Are you with that girl?"

"It is the opposite my king", I revealed. "I am trying to take her back to where she belongs. I just need to know where she is."

"I'm afraid I can't help you there", King Candy revealed. "I don't know where she is either."

And as soon as King Candy said this...a guard burst into the room.

"Your majesty", he started. "The glitch is in the bakery. With her is Wreck It Ralph and the girl with the weird sword!"

"You were saying", I asked King Candy.

"And it gets worse", the guard revealed. "My sources say that the girl has NINE companions with her!"

"Nine", King Candy asked in shock. "Oh no! What do we do?!"

"Allow me to handle it our majesty."

...

HotXbun: Uh oh.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is gonna happen next.

My Answer: We're gonna get another big battle!


	31. Chapter 31 Who I Truly Am

HotXbun: We're gonna learn more about Ven's past in this chapter.

Yurosoku: Lol!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Avatar The Last Airbender or Wreck It Ralph.

...

Chapter 31 Who I Really Am

Ven's POV

We had all finished signing the kart.

"Wow", Vanellope said to Ralph. "You have teeth? I don't think I've ever seen you smile before."

"I'm not smiling", Ralph lied. "I'm...gassy. That's all."

We all laughed at this.

Then...the wall fell over!

I looked to see who did it...and growled.

"Invi", Kairi said angrily.

"Hello again princess", Invi greeted.

"Woah woah woah", Vanellope said before walking up to Kairi. "You're a princess?"

"No I'm not", Kairi stated.

"Yes she is", Axel stated.

"Whatever", Kairi said. "Ralph! Get Vanellope out of here!"

"You don't have to tell me twice", Ralph said before he grabbed Vanellope and put her in the kart. "Start the kart!"

"Uh...", Vanellope said nervously.

"What are you waiting for", Ralph asked. "Start the Kart!"

"I...don't know how to drive a real kart."

"You what", Ralph asked.

Donald groaned before running up to the front of the kart.

"Bizzardga!"

With that Donald made an ice road.

"Wow", Vanellope said in awe.

"Terra", Donald started. "Riku! Push the kart! Aqua! Ven! Use Aeroga! Give them some speed!"

With that everybody did as told and the kart went flying!

"Now on to you", I said angrily to Invi as I summoned my Keyblade. "Earlier you called me 'one of Ava's dandelions.' What did you mean by that?"

"So you don't remember the past", Invi said in realisation. "Tell me boy, do you know where Ava is?"

"No", I replied. "I don't even know who she is!"

"Well then", Invi started. "Let me enlighten you. Ava...is one of the foretellers."

Upon hearing this...I looked at Invi in shock.

"Wh...what", I asked.

"Yes", Invi said. "She was the only one who didn't fight in the war, because she was tasked with creating a special group of Keyblade wielders, which she called...the dandelions."

This made me even more shock.

"But that means..."

"Yes", Invi said. "You are from my timeline boy."

Upon hearing this...I dropped to my knees.

"Ven", Aqua and Terra yelled before running up to me.

"H...how", I asked. "How is this possible?"

"The truth is that not even I know that my boy", Invi revealed. "But if you come with me, perhaps we can find the answers together."

With that I looked at Invi.

I was considering her offer.

"Ven", Terra started. "Ven, Listen to me! For all we know it could be a trick."

"But what if it isn't", I asked before standing up. "I have to know."

With that...I started walking towards Invi.

"Oh no you don't", Terra said.

Then...he grabbed onto me!

"Let me go", I commanded.

"I won't", Terra stated. "I just go you back! I'm not gonna lose you again!"

Then...Chirithy said something that shocked me even more.

"Ven", she started. "I know who you are!"

"What", I asked in shock.

"I know who you are", Chirithy revealed. "And I'll tell you! Just please! Don't go with this woman!"

Chirithy was now crying.

I looked at her sadly.

Then...I looked at Terra.

"You can put me down now Terra", I stated. "I won't go with her. I promise."

With that Terra put me down.

I then picked up Chirithy and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Chirithy", I said.

"I'm sorry too", Chirithy said.

I then glared at Invi.

"You're gonna pay for making Chirithy cry!"

With that I put Chirithy down and summoned my Keyblade.

Then I charged at Invi...who blocked my attack.

"You wield backhand", she asked in shock. "An impressive skill to learn. I can see why my master chose you to be one of the five new union leaders."

"What", I asked in shock before backing up. "What do you mean?!"

"I'll let your Chirithy tell you that", Invi replied.

Then...she disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness!

"Come back", I commanded. "Dang it! What did she mean?!"

"Do you know Chirithy", Terra asked.

"I can answer some of your questions, but not all of them", Chirithy replied.

"Let's get out of here and find Ralph and Vanellope first."

...

HotXbun: Oh boy.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is gonna happen next.

My Answer: You'll see.


	32. Chapter 32 What You Mean to Me

HotXbun: This chapter is gonna be big for Rikunami!

If you haven't read chapters 3 and 4 of 'Our Stories' I suggest you do before you read this as they goes into a little more detail about Riku and Naminé's relationship.

Yurosoku: Nope.

Truself: Skim away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Avatar The Last Airbender, Wreck It Ralph or Hershey.

...

Chapter 32 What You Mean to Me **[Kingdom Heart Extra: (squeals) That's right! The squealing from Chapter 20 is back!]**

Naminé's POV

One Hour Later

My friends and I were looking for Ralph and Vanellope.

We found them...but not in the way we expected.

Ralph...was destroying Vanellope's kart!

We tried to get to it as soon as we could, but when we got there...it was too late. The kart was destroyed.

"Vanellope", Kairi yelled before running up and hugging her. "Are you okay?"

"No", Vanellope replied. "Ralph wrecked my kart! You really are a bad guy."

With that Vanellope ran away!

"Vanellope", Kairi yelled.

"I'll get her", I said before glaring at Ralph. "I know what it's like to be treated like a mistake."

With that I ran after Vanellope.

"Vanellope", I yelled. "Wait up!"

With that Vanellope turned to face me.

"Oh hey", she greeted. "You're Naminé right? I saw you write it on the kart."

"That's right", I replied. "Are you okay?"

With that Vanellope looked down sadly.

"No", she replied. "Why would Ralph wreck my kart? Is it because I'm a glitch? I thought he didn't care about that. Guess I was wrong."

"You know", I started. "I also know what it's like to treated like a mistake too."

"Are you a glitch too", Vanellope asked.

"I guess you can put it that way", I replied.

"Wait a minute", Vanellope said in realisation. "Glitches can't leave their games."

"Oh", I started nervously. "Can't they? Well..."

Before I could say anything...King Candy and a bunch of guards appeared!

"Get them", he commanded.

"Get behind me Vanellope", I commanded.

"Don't have to tell me twice", Vanellope said before doing as told.

I did everything I could to hold the guards off, but they're were so many...and I ended up getting caught!

I turned my head...and saw my friends running up to us.

"Naminé", Riku yelled.

"Riku", I yelled.

With that Riku tried to get to me...but suddenly a group of Heartless appeared and blocked his path!

"Naminé", he yelled.

"Riku", I yelled as tears formed in my eyes. "Please! I don't want to be locked up again! Please! Riku!" I need you! Riku!"

Riku's POV

Hearing Naminé's cries of fear made me angry. Very angry.

I could feel the darkness in me rising.

I stepped back and glared at the Heartless as I summoned my Keyblade.

I then swung it at them...taking many of them out and creating an opening I quickly ran through before it closed again.

"Riku", Kairi yelled.

"I'm going after Naminé", I yelled.

"Okay", Kairi yelled. "We'll buy you some time!"

"Bring her back Riku", Roxas commanded.

With that I nodded.

I then turned around...and saw Naminé being thrown into a truck!

The truck then began speeding off...and I ran after it.

All I could think about is Naminé and how freaked out she must've been.

_I won't let you be locked up again Naminé. I promise._

When I got close enough to the truck...I jumped onto it!

Then I used my Keyblade to unlock the door and I swung inside.

Then...I saw Naminé!

"Riku", she yelled before tackling me in a hug. "I was so scared."

"I was too", I revealed.

"You were", Naminé asked.

"Of course", I replied. "Why wouldn't I be scared for someone who means so much to me?" **[Kingdom Heart Extra: (squeals).]**

With that Naminé looked down.

She blushed...and smiled.

"How much do I mean to you?"

I was about to answer...when Vanellope said this. **[Kingdom Heart Extra: Oh come on!]**

"Um guys", she started. "This is sweet and all, but are you guys forgetting that we are in a moving truck!?"

"Oh", I said. "Right! Naminé, grab onto Vanellope!"

With that Naminé did as told.

Then...I picked her up bridal style.

"Hold on", I commanded.

With that I jumped out of the truck and landed on my feet.

"And he sticks the landing", Vanellope yelled as I put Naminé down. "You've got yourself a real knight in shining armour here don't you?"

"Yes", Naminé said before she put her hand on my cheek. "I do." **[Kingdom Heart Extra: (squeals).]**

With that I smiled before placing my hand on top of Naminé's. **[Kingdom Heart Extra: (squeals) Okay. That's all the squealing for now.]**

Then...our friends ran up to us.

"Naminé", Roxas yelled before hugging said person. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Naminé replied before Xion hugged her as well.

"We were so worried about you", she revealed.

"Hey", Vanellope said. "Wasn't anybody worried about me?"

"Of course we were", Kairi replied. "We're your friends after all."

"And so am I. At least...I hope so."

With that I looked up...and saw Ralph!

"What are you doing here", Ralph asked Vanellope. "You're gonna be late for the race."

With that Ralph stepped aside to reveal...Vanellope's kart! And it was all fixed!

"My kart", Vanellope said happily before running up to said item. "How'd you fix it?"

"That would be me", a man replied as he poked his head out from behind the kart. "Fix it Felix Jr at your service ma'am."

With that Vanellope smiled at Felix before smiling at Ralph.

"Thanks Ralph", she said. "But why the sudden change of heart? Just a few moments ago you were Hershey bent on me not racing."

"Vanellope", Ralph scolded playfully. "Language! And the reason why I didn't want you to race is because King Candy told me that if you raced, the players would see you glitching and think the game was broken, then it'd get unplugged and you'd be stuck here."

"Because glitches can't leave their games right", Naminé asked.

"Exactly", Ralph replied. "But it turns out that King Candy is nothing but a lair lair, candy butt on fire. When I went back to my game I saw the Sugar Rush cabinet, and guess what I saw? Vanellope's picture on the side of it!"

Upon hearing this, we all gasped in shock.

"What", Vanellope said. "But how?"

With that Ralph held up...a talking sour gum ball? **[Kingdom Heart Extra: Yep. That's a thing.]**

"You wanna tell them gum ball", Ralph asked. "Or do you want me to put you in my mouth again?"

"No", the gum ball yelled. "I'll talk! I'll talk! King Candy removed Vanellope's code from the game and that's why she's a glitch!"

"What", Vanellope yelled in shock. "Why?! What did I do?!"

"I don't remember", the gum ball replied. "No one does! He literally locked up our memories!"

"And why don't you tell them why he doesn't want Vanellope to race", Ralph commanded.

"Because if Vanellope crosses the finish line the game will reset", the gum ball revealed.

"Then what are we waiting for", Kairi asked. "We have a race to get to!"

...

HotXbun: Race time! Race time! Race time!

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched Wreck It Ralph then you'll know. If not, then I'm not telling!


	33. Chapter 33 Race to The Finish

HotXbun: This is the final chapter for Sugar Rush! And it's a nice long one too!

Yurosoku: It's on like Donkey Kong!

AnikaCousland: Does she know who she truly is? That is the question.

H.R.C Stanley: You would if you've watched the movie.

Truself: They are! Hoping they'll become canon one day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Avatar The Last Airbender, Wreck It Ralph or Astros.

...

Chapter 33 Race to The Finish

Kairi's POV

Ten Minutes Later

Vanellope, Ralph and Felix were all riding in the kart while the Keyblade wielders were keeping up with them by using Bizzardga to stake around. **[Kingdom Heart Extra: In the Caribbean in KH3 Sora used this trick to keep up with a ship.]**

"Woo hoo", Ven yelled. "Who needs a kart when you have magic?"

"Show off", Vanellope yelled.

"Okay", Ralph started. "Remember, you don't have to win. Just cross the finish line and you'll be a real racer."

"I'm already a real racer", Vanellope stated before Ralph and Felix got off the kart. "And I'm gonna win."

With that Vanellope was off.

A few minutes later...and she was in second place!

"Okay kid", Ralph said. "Let's finish this with no more surprises."

And as soon as Ralph said this...he was punched in the face by a lady!

"Who's that", I asked.

"Sergeant Calhoun from Hero's Duty", Roxas revealed. **[Kingdom Heart Extra: Remember in Chapter 27 Roxas and Isa were playing that game.]**

"Hope you're happy junk pile", the lady (who I now knew was named Sergeant Calhoun) said to Ralph. "This game is going down and it's all your fault!"

"My lady", Felix said when he saw Sergeant Calhoun. "You came back!"

"Can it Fix It", Calhoun commanded before looking at Ralph again. "That Cy-bug you brought with you...multiplied!"

"What's a Cy-bug", I asked.

And as soon as I did...a group of giant bugs jumped out of the ground!

"Those are Cy-bugs", Calhoun revealed before she started shooting at them. "Listen up everybody! Head to Game Central Station now!"

With that everybody started running away.

I looked at Vanellope on the big screen before looking at the finish line...and saw that the Cy-bugs were going towards it!

"No", Ralph yelled.

"We have to protect the finish line or Vanellope's going to be a glitch forever", Axel pointed out.

"But what about all these people", Xion asked. "Or candy?" **[Kingdom Heart Extra: Candy people?]**

"Okay everybody", the king started. "Here's the plan! Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Lea, Roxas and Xion! You guys stay here and protect the finish line! The rest of you, come with me, Donald and Goofy to help the citizens out!"

"Got it", I said.

"Be careful Mickey", Riku commanded.

"You too Riku", Mickey commanded before leaving with his group.

Naminé summoned her Keyblade and looked at the Cy-bugs in fear.

Then...Riku held her hand.

"Don't worry Naminé", he reassured. "I'll protect you."

"Yeah", Naminé said. "I know you will."

With that Riku and Naminé ran into battle.

"Okay", Roxas started. "Is there something going on between those two?"

I just giggled.

"Sorry", I said. "I can't tell you. It's a secret."

"That means something is going on", Roxas stated.

"We'll worry about later", Xion said. "For now let's kick some Cy-bug Astros! See? I can swear in candy language too." **[Kingdom Heart Extra: Xion! Language!]**

With that we laughed at Xion's joke before running into battle! **[Kingdom Heart Extra: You know the drill. If this was an actual game this would be a part where you fight!]**

After fighting off most of the Cy-bugs I turned to look at the screen.

"Vanellope's in the lead", I revealed happily.

"That won't matter if the finish line is destroyed", Riku pointed out before destroying another Cy-bug."

"Come on Vanellope", Naminé said. "You can do it."

Then...King Candy started driving into Vanellope's kart!

"Kid", Ralph yelled.

"Hey", Xion yelled. "That's cheating!"

"We have to do something", I stated.

"King Candy is Vanellope's battle to fight", Riku stated. "Ours is to stop the Cy-bugs from destroying the finish line."

"Yeah", Axel agreed. "Or the outcome of the race isn't going to matter."

With that I looked at the screen again.

King Candy was trying to hit Vanellope!

"What is he doing", I asked.

"Why is he so desperate for Vanellope not to win the race", Xion asked.

Vanellope grabbed onto the thing King Candy was trying to hit her with.

And then...his appearance started changing.

"Is that..."

With that...King Candy's appearance completely changed!

"No way", Ralph said in shock.

"What the", Vanellope said in shock. "Who are you?"

"I'm Turbo", King Candy (or I guess Turbo) revealed. "And I'm the greatest racer ever! And I did not reprogram this world to let you and your little friends take it away from me!"

With that Turbo pushed Vanellope's kart onto it's side!

"She's gonna crash", Naminé yelled.

But she didn't...because she used her glitching...to get her kart back up!

"She did it", I said happily.

"How's that for a glitch", Naminé asked.

With that I turned around and saw Vanellope racing towards us!

"Bring it home kid", Ralph commanded. "The finish line's wide open!"

But before Vanellope could make to us...Cy-bugs started popping out of the track and made her crash!

"No", Ralph yelled before running to her.

My friends and I tried to hold off the remaining Cy-bugs...but there were just to many of them!

"There's too many kid", Axel stated before grabbing onto my arm. "We've gotta get out of here or it's game over for us!"

"But what about Vanellope", Naminé asked. "She told me glitches can't leave their games!"

And to prove this point, when Ralph tried to take Vanellope out of the game...a barrier held her back!

"Ralph", Vanellope said. "Just stop!"

"Come on guys", the king said. "Let's try our Keyblades!"

With that we hit the barrier with everything we had...but it didn't work!

"Guys", the king said causing to everyone to stop. "It's no use."

With that we all looked at the king sadly.

"So that's it", Xion asked. "It's game over?"

"I'm afraid so kid", Axel replied.

"It's okay guys", Vanellope stated. "I mean, if this happened yesterday, nobody would've even tried to save me. Thank you."

With that I looked at Vanellope sadly as Calhoun came up to us.

"Alright Fix-It", she started. "That's everyone. Now we've gotta blow up this exit."

"But what about this game", Felix asked.

"Nothing we can do about it", Calhoun replied. "Without a beacon, there's no way to stop these monsters."

"A beacon", I asked.

"Yep", Calhoun replied. "Cy-bugs are like moths to a flame. They see a beacon and they fly into their own deaths."

"Beacon", Ralph said before he looked at a volcano. "Vanellope, stay with Felix! Let me borrow that thing lady."

With that Ralph jumped onto Calhoun's hover board.

"Ralph", Vanellope started. "Where are you going?"

"I've got some wrecking to do", Ralph revealed. "I'll meet you at the finish line!"

"No wait", Vanellope commanded.

But then...and a group of Cy-bugs started coming up to us!

Calhoun started shooting at them.

"Everybody", she commanded. "Get behind me!"

"No can do ma'am", the king stated. "We're Keyblade wielders. And Keyblade wielders don't stand down from a fight!"

With that the king summoned his Keyblade and looked at us.

"Are you guys with me", he asked.

"You know Donald and I are always with you your majesty", Goofy replied as he summoned his shield.

"And me", Riku said as he summoned his Keyblade.

With that I summoned my Keyblade and pointed it at the Cy-bugs.

But then...I looked at the volcano Ralph was looking at.

"Go", Riku commanded.

"Huh", I said in confusion.

"Go", Riku repeated. "We'll handle things here."

With that...I nodded.

Then...I put my hand on my heart.

_My light. Give me strength!_

With that I transformed.

Once again my outfit looked different. This time I was wearing a white, long sleeved, knee length dress with a button up torso and a popped up, lace collar; white lace tights; white, knee length high heeled boots and white, lace, wrist length gloves and my signature necklace.

My hair was wavy and loose and I was wearing my signature headpiece.

"Okay", Ven said. "That's awesome! You really are a princess!"

"I'm not a...", I started. "You know what? Forget it. I'm going to help Ralph. Sergeant Calhoun, don't blow up the exit just yet."

"Got it princess", Calhoun said.

With that I flew to the volcano Ralph went to.

"Ralph", I yelled causing him to look at me.

"Kairi", he said. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks", I said before looking around. "What's going on here?"

"These are Mentos", Ralph revealed pointing to the white stuff that was covering the volcano. "And underneath it is a whole lot of soda. If we can get enough Mentos to fall into it, we can create..."

"A beacon", I finished. "Ralph, you're a genius!"

"Nope", Ralph stated. "I'm just a guy who wrecks things. That's why they call me Wreck it Ralph!"

"Well then", I started. "Call me 'Wreck it Kairi!' Let's do this together Ralph!"

"Got it Wreck It Kairi", Ralph said. "Just started hitting it with everything you've got!"

With that I did as told.

But then...Ralph and I got knocked over!

With that I looked up...and was shocked at what I saw.

"Turbo!"

Turbo was in front of us. But now...as a Cy-bug!

"What happened", I asked.

"Cy-bugs become what they eat", Ralph revealed.

"Yes", Turbo said. "Because of you Ralph, I'm now the most powerful virus in the whole arcade! I can take over any game I want! I should thank you, but it'd be more fun to kill you!"

With that I glared at King Candy before I summoned my Keyblade.

"Ralph", I started. "Keep working on getting this volcano to erupt! I'll take care of Turbo."

With that I fought King Candy while Ralph kept punching the Mentos. **[Kingdom Heart Extra: Once again, if this was an actual game this would be a part where you play.]**

Eventually...King Candy grabbed onto me and I couldn't get out of his grip!

"Kairi", Ralph yelled.

"Ralph", I yelled. "One more punch and the volcano will blow! Do it!"

"What", Ralph asked in shock. "But what about you?!"

"Ralph", I started. "If we don't do something Vanellope is going to die!"

This caused Ralph to look at me sadly.

"It's okay."

With that Ralph wiped the tears from his eyes.

Then...he punched the Mentos...and I was hit by a huge beam of light.

...

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up.

I looked around...and saw that I was back in the arcade.

"What happened", I asked before realising something. "Vanellope!"

With that I ran up to the Sugar Rush cabinet and looked into it.

Felix had fixed the finish line!

Vanellope was in her kart and Ralph pushed her through it.

Then...something happened.

Vanellope began floating in the air as light surrounded her.

Then...her outfit changed. She looked like...a princess.

She landed on the ground...and all of the destruction caused by the Cy-Bugs disappeared!

"Now I remember", the talking gum ball revealed before he walked up to Vanellope. "All hail the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, Princess Vanellope."

Upon hearing this I looked at the cabinet in shock.

"Vanellope's a princess", I asked.

"Yes. And so are you."

Upon hearing this I turned around...and glared.

"Invi", I said angrily before summoning my Keyblade. "When are you going to give it up?!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that princess", Invi replied.

With that I tried to strike Invi.

But then...she hit me with a beam of light right in my gunshot wound!

The blast caused me to hit the Sugar Rush cabinet and I fell to the floor in pain!

I tried to get up...but couldn't.

Invi then grabbed onto my arm and harshly pulled me onto my feet!

Then...my friends appeared.

"Kairi", Riku yelled.

With that he tried to get to me, but before he could...I was shrouded in darkness.

...

A moment later...I was in what appeared to be a castle.

And standing in front of me were...the Foretellers.

"Look what I got", Invi said proudly.

"Well done Invi", Xigbar praised before he held my chin up. "Well well well princess. Looks like we finally beat you."

I wanted to say something, but before I could...I blacked out.

HotXbun: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: The reunion we've all been waiting for is finally going to happen!


	34. Chapter 34 Together Again

HotXbun: Here it is! The moment we've been waiting for since the beginning of the story is happening in this chapter!

Yurosoku: It is genius!

TheCesar09: Oh yes.

PrincessKairi20: Here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Avatar The Last Airbender, Wreck It Ralph or Astros.

...

Chapter 34 Together Again

Sora's POV

"Kairi", I yelled as I shot up.

I looked around and saw that I was in the room I had been staying in since I escaped Xigbar.

I panted as I put my hand on my heart.

I had a dream. A dream that Xigbar and the Foretellers had gotten their hands on Kairi. And I knew...that it wasn't just a dream.

I got dressed as quickly as I could, left a note for Ava and Otto and ran out there door.

I ran to the river I fell into and scaled up the wall.

It got to the castle Xigbar was keeping me in...and heard a scream!

It was Kairi!

I scaled up the castle as quickly as I could...and I did not like what I saw.

Kairi was lying on the ground surrounded by the Foretellers!

"Kairi", I yelled before I charged at her...but the Foreteller's blocked me!

"Let me go", I commanded.

"You heard him", Xigbar said. "Let him see her."

With that the Foreteller's parted and I ran up and kneeled down besides Kairi.

"Kairi", I said frantically. "It's me! It's Sora! I'm here! I'm here with you! Come on! Wake up! Please wake up!"

Then...Kairi slowly opened her eyes.

"Sora?"

"Kairi", I said in relief before putting my forehead on hers. "Thank goodness you're okay. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"Aww", Xigbar said mockingly causing me to glare at him. "How sweet. The Keyblade Knight has finally been reunited with his princess."

"Yeah", I said as I held Kairi close to me. "And I'm not going to let you separate us again!"

"Oh yeah", Xigbar asked. "And how are you going to do that? You have no Keyblade! You're useless without it!"

With that I looked down sadly.

Then...I looked Kairi...then glared at Xigbar.

"You're wrong", I stated as I stood up with Kairi in my arms. "I'm finally with Kairi again. And she's all I need!"

With that I held Kairi tightly in my arms.

Then...I ran to the edge of the balcony...and jumped off it!

Then...I jumped into the river!

One Hour Later

I slowly opened my eyes...and saw Kairi laying next to me.

With all my strength I pulled myself closer and put my arm around her...holding her close to me.

Then...I heard footsteps.

I looked up...and saw Otto!

"Otto", I called out.

"Sora", Otto said as he kneeled down beside me. "Are you okay? I found your note."

"I'm fine", I replied. "But my friend Kairi is hurt. We need to get her to a doctor."

Naminé's POV

Everybody was back at Ansem the Wise's mansion trying to figure out a way to find Kairi.

Everyone except Riku.

I walked outside and began to look for him.

"Riku", I called out. "Riku! Where are you?!"

Then...I heard a sound come from one of the trees.

I turned my head...and saw Riku sitting under one of them.

His head was buried in his arms.

I sat down next to him.

"Are you okay", I asked.

"No", Riku replied. "First Sora. Now Kairi. Why do I keep on losing the people I care about?"

"Hey", I said before putting my hand on Riku's shoulder. "You didn't lose them. We're gonna find them."

"How", Riku asked.

"I...don't know", I admitted. "But...you have to believe that it will happen!"

"Believing alone isn't enough Naminé", Riku stated. "If you want something to happen you need to do something about it, but I can't do anything because of my stupid busted up ankle!"

With that Riku threw in crutch in anger!

"Hey", I said as I went to get it. "You still need that!"

"I wish I didn't", Riku revealed.

With that I sat down next to him again.

"I know that it's frustrating, but there's nothing you can do about it."

"And that's why it's so frustrating."

With that Riku began to get up.

"Here", I said before helping him up.

"See", he asked. "I can't even stand up on my own."

"There's nothing wrong with relying on your friends", I stated. "You don't have to be the hero all the time Riku. It's okay to let other people save you sometimes."

"But who's going to save me", Riku asked. "Who's going to save Sora and Kairi? Because I can't."

With that Riku walked away sadly.

I looked down sadly...then that look changed to one of determination.

"I'll save you Riku", I stated to myself. "I'll save you from the sadness which is consuming you."

...

HotXbun: Alright!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	35. Chapter 35 Never Apart

HotXbun: Okay. There next few chapters are going to be kind of fillerish, but sometimes you need a bit of filler before you get to the good stuff.

theCesar09: Yes they are.

PrincessKairi20: We'll just have to wait and see.

JETTA04: Thank you.

AnikaClousland: I hope so to.

TruSelf: Thanks!

Yurosoku: Yep. Not really clever that one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Avatar The Last Airbender.

...

Chapter 35 Never Apart

Kairi's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and began to look around.

I was in what appeared to be a hospital room. **[Kingdom Heart Extra: Stop landing yourself in the hospital!]**

I turned my head to my side...and I couldn't believe my eyes.

There was somebody who's head was resting on the edge of the bed...and that person was...

"Sora", I yelled before shooting up.

But as soon as I did...I had to clutch my stomach in pain!

This woke Sora up.

"Kairi", he said in concern. "You have to rest! You're hurt!"

With that Sora put his hand behind my head and he laid me back down.

Then...he put that hand on my cheek.

"Is it really you", I asked.

"It's me."

Upon hearing this...I couldn't keep in my emotions.

Ignoring what Sora had just said...I launched myself at him and held him as tightly as I could.

"Kairi", he said as he wrapped his arms around me. "What did I just say?"

"Sorry", I said. "It's just...I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Kairi", Sora stated. "But you're hurt. You need to rest."

"Okay", I said. "But you'll stay with me right?"

"Always."

With that Sora laid me down and pulled the covers over me.

Then...he kissed my forehead...and said something that made my heart race.

"I love you Kairi." **[Kingdom Heart Extra: (Squeals).]**

"I love you too Sora." **[Kingdom Heart Extra: (Squeals again).]**

With that Sora smiled at me before sitting in a nearby chair.

I smiled at him one more time before closing my eyes, hoping that when I woke up this wouldn't have all been just a dream.

One Hour Later

And it wasn't. When I woke up again Sora was still next to me...his hand still holding mine.

I smiled before poking his cheek...causing him to wake up.

"Hey", he said smiling. "How are you feeling?"

I was about to say 'okay' when I began to feel pain from my stomach.

"Does it hurt", Sora asked in concern.

I just nodded.

"What happened anyway", Sora asked.

"One of the Foreteller's hit me right in my gunshot wound", I revealed. **[Kingdom Heart Extra: Read Chapter 33 to see what Kairi is talking about.]**

This made Sora angry.

"Those jerks", he yelled angrily. "Why would they do that? What do they want with you?"

"I wish I knew", I replied.

"They're so gonna pay when they see me again", Sora stated. "But hopefully we'll never see them again?"

"Sadly...I think we will", I stated. "But don't worry, I'm sure you'll protect me if that happens."

Upon hearing this...Sora looked down sadly.

"I...I don't have my Keyblade anymore", he pointed out. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to protect you."

"Well", I started. "You saved me from the Foreteller's without a Keyblade didn't you? Who says you won't be able to protect me then?"

Upon hearing this Sora looked at me in shock.

Then...he smiled at be before putting his forehead on mine.

"You're amazing." **[Kingdom Heart Extra: (Squeals again).]**

"So are you." **[Kingdom Heart Extra: (Squeals again).]**

With that I removed my forehead from Sora's and smiled.

Then...I heard the room door open!

I turned my head...and saw a man, a woman and a little girl.

The man was wearing a black, long sleeved shirt; black jeans and black sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles.

The woman was wearing a white top; baby blue jeans; baby pink sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles; a baby pink, long sleeved hoodie which was unzipped and a silver chain with a fox head shaped pendant on it.

Her hair was straight and loose.

The girl was wearing a baby pink, long sleeved, woollen top with a silver fox on it; baby blue jeans and light brown boots.

Her hair was straight and loose.

"Sora", she yelled before running up to him.

"Hey Kit", Sora greeted before putting her on his lap. "I want to introduce you to someone. Kit, this is Kairi. Kairi, this is Kit."

"Mommy", the girl (who I now knew was named Kit) said excitedly. "Both of our names start with a K!"

"That's right", the woman said before taking Kit and putting her on her lap. "My name is Ava. Nice to meet you. And this is my husband Otto."

"It's very nice to meet you all", I stated.

"I've been staying with Ava and Otto ever since I escaped Xigbar", Sora revealed.

"And you are more than welcome to stay with us for as long as you need."

...

HotXbun: Now. You're all gonna hate me for this, but...that will be the last we'll see of Kairi for the next couple of chapters. Now you're probably asking yourself 'What?! But Kairi is the main character!' I know. But we have to take a bit from her story to focus on another plot line.

Challenge: Tell me what plot line you think I'm going to focus on.

My Answer: Not telling!


	36. Chapter 36 Mysterious Tower

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been exactly two weeks since I last updated!

In this chapter your favourite Nobodies will be visiting Master Yen Sid's tower.

TheCesar09: Yep.

Yurosoku: Thank you.

Truself: Watched the video because of you and it actually gave me an idea for the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Avatar The Last Airbender.

...

Chapter 36 Mysterious Tower

Naminé's POV

That Night

I tip toed out of my room quietly so I wouldn't wake up anybody.

If only I knew that two people were still awake.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?"

With that I spun around...and saw Roxas and Xion.

"Don't scare me like that", I commanded.

"Where are you going", Xion asked.

"I'm going to see Master Yen Sid", I revealed. "Riku is feeling very down about he's injured leg. I can't stand to see him like this. So I'm going to go and talk to Master Yen Sid to see if there's anything I can do about it."

"Mind if we come with", Roxas asked.

"Of course not", I replied.

"Great", Roxas stated. "Now...how are we even gonna get to Master Yen Sid's tower?"

"I can use Corridors of Darkness", I revealed before holding out my hands. "Grab on."

With that Roxas took my hand and Xion took my other.

I surround us with darkness...and a moment later...we were at Master Yen Sid's tower!

"So this is Master Yen Sid's tower", Roxas asked in awe. "It's amazing."

"It really is", I agreed. "Let's go inside."

Five Minutes Later

We stood in front of Yen Sid's office.

I knew we were in the right place because of my time with Kairi.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in", I heard somebody say.

With that I opened the door and walked into the office.

Master Yen Sid was sitting behind his desk.

"Hello Naminé, Roxas and Xion", he greeted. "It's nice to finally meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too Master Yen Sid", I stated before bowing my head down. "I've come to ask you something. You see...it's Riku. He's injured and is really upset about it. I don't like seeing him this way, so I was wondering if you knew of a way to help him."

Then...Master Yen Sid said something I did not want to hear.

"Nothing I know off."

This caused me to look at Master Yen Sid sadly.

"But what about Cura", Roxas asked.

"Even the best form of that spell is not strong enough to heal a wound as great as a gunshot wound."

"So there's nothing we can do", I asked sadly.

"I wouldn't say that", Master Yen Sid stated. "I remember a little while ago Donald and Goody told me about a girl they met once. A girl with the ability to heal."

The Next Morning

I walked into the kitchen in Ansem the Wise's mansion and saw Donald and Goofy eating breakfast.

"Good morning Donald and Goofy", I greeted.

"Good morning Naminé", Goofy greeted. "How did you sleep?"

"I actually got to bed quite late", I revealed. "That's because I went to go see Master Yen Sid last night."

"Why'd you do that", Donald asked.

"I wanted to ask him if he knew of a way to heal Riku's leg", I revealed. "He's feeling really down about it."

"What did he tell you", Donald asked.

"He told me that you two once met a girl with the ability to heal", I revealed.

"A girl with the ability to heal", Donald said. "Oh! He must mean Rapunzel!"

"Rapunzel", I asked.

"Yep", Goofy said. "She was able to heal the one she loved after he got stabbed!"

"Can you take me to her", I asked.

"But of course."

Ten Minutes Later

I found Riku sitting outside the mansion and sat down next to him.

"Hey", I greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Not good."

"Well", I started. "I have some news that will cheer you up."

"You found Kairi?!"

"No", I replied sadly. "But I think I've found a way to heal your leg!"

"Really", Riku asked in shock. "How?"

"Donald and Goofy once met a girl with the ability to heal", I revealed. "And they're taking me to her so we can see if there's a way to cure you."

"Really", Riku asked.

I nodded.

With that Riku smiled...and I was so happy to see that smile again.

Then...he tackled me in a hug!

"You're amazing."

One Hour Later

Donald, Goofy and I were about to leave.

I walked up to Riku...and he put his arm around me and pulled me into a hug.

"Please be careful", he pleaded. "I've already lost Sora and Kairi. I can't lose you too."

"You'll never lose me. I promise."

With that...I broke the hug and smiled at Riku one more time before walking onto the Gummi Ship.

_I'll come back to you. I'll always come back to you_

HotXbun: I'm not crying. You're crying!

Challenge: Tell if you're excited to see Kingdom of Corona again.

My Answer: I am very excited! Are you excited?!


	37. Chapter 37 Kingdom of Corona

HotXbun: I have good news and bad news.

The good news. We're going to see Kingdom of Corona in this chapter! And...it's going to be an original story I created!

The bad news. There's only going to be one chapter for it. And...this is the last Disney world (gets items thrown at them). I know, I know! But after this there will be no need for anymore Disney worlds. But fear not! We'll still get a couple of cameos from some Disney characters!

TheCesar09: Glad to see you're excited!

Yurosoku: It is isn't it?

Truself: You're welcome!

AnikaCousland: They are! Make it canon Square!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Avatar The Last Airbender or Tangled.

...

Chapter 37 Kingdom of Corona

Naminé's POV

That Afternoon

I walked out of the Gummi Ship and into a forest.

"Wow", I said in awe. "This place is beautiful."

"It sure is", Goofy agreed. "Now, which way is Corona?"

"I thought you knew", Donald asked angrily.

Before anything else could happen...I heard a scream!

I turned around...and saw a man running away from...Heartless!

The man saw Donald and Goofy...and smiled.

"Hey Donald", he greeted. "Hey Goofy! Nice to see ya! I would love to catch up, but as you can see, those crazy monsters are back!"

With that the man hid behind a rock.

"Don't worry Eugene", Donald reassured. "We'll take care of the Heartless!"

"Thank you", the man (who I now knew was named Eugene) said in relief.

With that I summoned my Keyblade...and looked at the Heartless in fear.

_Come on Naminé. You're doing this for Riku._

With that I took out the Heartless with Donald and Goofy. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: You know the drill. If this was an actual game this would be a part where you'd actually play.]**

Eugene sighed in relief before walking up to us.

"Thank goodness you guys were here otherwise I would've been a gonna", he stated. "Now, who is this lovely lady?"

With that I giggled before holding out my hand.

"My name is Naminé", I revealed. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Naminé", Eugene stated before shaking my hand.

He then let go of my hand and looked at Donald and Goofy.

"Where's Sora", he asked.

"It's a long story", Donald revealed. "But he couldn't be with us."

"Is everything okay", Eugene asked.

"Everything alright", Goofy replied. "Don't you worry."

"Good", Eugene stated. "Wish I could say the same thing about here."

"What's wrong", I asked.

"Come with me", Eugene commanded. "I'll show you."

One Hour Later

Eugene took us to a castle.

He led us to a room...and in that room was a woman laying on a bed.

She didn't look so good.

Donald and Goofy gasped when they saw the woman and ran up to her.

"Rapunzel!" **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: (does spit take) Rapunzel?!]**

With that the woman (who I now knew was named Rapunzel) turned her head and smiled.

"Donald", she said weakly. "Goofy. It's so good to see you again."

"What's going on", Donald asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Rapunzel replied. "Just a little sick that's all."

And as soon as Rapunzel said that...she broke out into a violent coughing fit!

Eugene sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her back until the coughing stopped.

"Seems to be a little more that 'a little sick' to me", Donald stated.

"I'm fine", Rapunzel stated. "Really."

"Rest blondie", Eugene commanded. "You need to rest."

"You worry to much", Rapunzel stated as Eugene put her down.

"It's because I love you", Eugene stated before kissing Rapunzel's forehead.

"I love you too."

With that we all left the room.

"She's not just 'a little sick' is she", I asked.

"No", Eugene replied sadly. "If we don't find a way to cure her...we may lose her."

I covered my mouth with my hand in shock.

"Isn't there something you can do", Goofy asked.

"Well", Eugene started. "There is something. You see, Rapunzel used to have healing abilities. She gained these abilities when her mother drank a medicine made from a magic healing flower. The original flower is gone, but we're hoping that there are more out there somewhere. The problem is...we don't have much time left."

One Hour Later

Donald, Goofy and I were standing on a balcony outside the castle.

"I know it isn't what we came here for, but we have to do something", I stated.

"Of course", Goofy agreed.

"But what", Donald asked. "Cura is for injuries, not for sicknesses."

"We have to find that flower."

One Hour Later

Eugene took us to the place where the flower was.

"This is where the flower was", Eugene revealed. "But as you can see, it's not there anymore."

"Have you looked around the area", I asked.

"We've looked everywhere around the kingdom and we haven't found anything", Eugene revealed.

"Where did the flower come from", Donald asked.

"Legend says it comes from the sun", Eugene revealed. "Sadly, there's no way to prove that."

"The sun", Goofy said to himself. "Donald, what about the Gummi Ship?"

"That could work", Donald replied. "Look at that. You actually said something smart for once."

"Thanks", Goofy said.

"What are guys talking about", I asked.

"The Gummi Ship", Donald revealed. "We can use it to go to the sun and take some of it's essence. Then...we can use it to create a medicine to heal Rapunzel!"

"And Riku", Goofy added.

"That's great", I stated before looking at Eugene. "Eugene, just hold on tight okay. We think we've found a way to help Rapunzel."

One Hour Later

I'm not sure how we did it, but we managed to get to the sun in just about and hour!

"There it is", Donald said happily. "Alright Chip and Dale! Activate the magic extractor!"

Chip and Dale were about to do that when...the ship suddenly shook!

"What's going on", Donald asked.

"Um...", Dale started. "You might want to look in front of you!"

With that I did as told...and did not like what I saw.

There was a giant Heartless ship blocking our way!

"Son of a Heartless", Donald yelled. "What are we gonna do now?!"

With that I glared at the Heartless.

Nothing was going to stop me from helping Rapunzel. Or Riku.

"We take it down."

Upon hearing this Donald and Goofy looked at each other...and nodded.

"Everybody to your stations", the former commanded. "This is going to be a bumpy ride!"

With that we fought the Heartless ship...and won! **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Once again, if this was an actual game, this would be a part where you would actually fight.]**

"Yes", I said happily. "Now we can get the sun essence!"

The Next Day

We were back at Ansem the Wise's mansion watching him create a medicine.

"And...that should do it."

With that Ansem the Wise grabbed onto a bottle with a bright yellow liquid in it and gave it to Riku.

The latter looked at me...and I nodded.

With that...Riku drank the medicine.

Then...he dropped his clutch...and didn't fall.

"It worked! It worked! My leg's fine!"

With that I ran up to Riku and tackled him in a hug.

He picked me up and spun me around before putting me down again.

"Thank you", he said.

"You're welcome", I said.

With that Ansem the Wise grabbed onto two more bottles and gave one to Donald.

"Get this to Rapunzel as quickly as you can", he commanded.

With that Donald and Goofy nodded and ran out there door.

"What's the third one for", I asked.

"This one is for Kairi", Ansem the Wise revealed. "Speaking of which, we have discovered a way to find her."

"Wait", I said in shock. "Really?"

"Yes", Ienzo replied. "We realised that we can use your connection to her as her Nobody to find her."

"And it gets even better", Roxas added. "We tested it on me...and we were able to find out where Sora is!"

"Really", I asked happily.

"Really", Roxas replied.

"Then what are we waiting for", I asked. "Let's find Kairi and Sora!"

...

HotXbun: Yay!

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen next.

My Answer: You know how in movies just when everything is looking up to all goes downhill? Yeah. We're in that part of the story.


	38. Chapter 38 Re-Broken Heart

HotXbun: Here it is. The part of the story where everything goes wrong just when things were looking up.

Fair warring, there will be a bit of a dark scene in this chapter.

Yurosoku: Oh dear indeed.

Guest: The wait is over.

PrincessKairi20: They're going to find...one of them.

Truself: Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Kit and Otto

...

Chapter 38 Re-Broken Heart

Kairi's POV

I was outside Ava and Otto's house playing with Kit.

Then...something happened.

A Corridor of Darkness appeared!

I grabbed Kit and handed her to her mother as Sora and Otto ran up to us.

"What is that", the latter asked.

"Trouble."

With that not only did Xigbar walk out of the Corridor of Darkness...but all the Foreteller's as well!

"All of them", Sora asked in shock.

"Oh no", I said.

"Who are they", Ava asked.

"They're the Foretellers", Sora revealed. "They're the ones who captured me and injured Kairi!"

"Oh dear", Ava said in dismay. "What do we do?"

"You guys get out of here", Sora commanded. "Kairi and I will handle them."

With that Ava and Otto nodded before leaving.

Then...Sora grabbed onto my hand.

"Don't worry Kairi", he reassured. "I won't let them hurt you again."

"I know you won't", I stated. "I won't let them hurt you either."

With that Sora and I walked up the Foreteller's.

"How sweet", Xigbar said mockingly. "The princess and the Keyblade knight are together again. It makes me almost feel bad about having to separate you two again, but, I'm afraid that's what has to be done."

"And why is that", Sora asked.

"Your little princess here has a light stronger than that of seven Princesses of Heart or seven Guardians of Light combined."

"What", Sora asked in shock before looking at me. "Is that true Kairi?"

"That's what Ansem the Wise said", I revealed. "But he also said that the power came when a seal on my heart broke when my heart physically broke."

"Your heart was broken", Sora asked in shock.

"Yes", I replied. "Because you and I were separated. But we're together now which means the seal is closed again! Which means I am no longer any use to you!"

"Unless your heart breaks again."

"And how would that happen", I asked.

Then...in a blink of an eye...Xigbar teleported to us...and grabbed onto Sora!

He then teleported back to where he was...and held a Keyblade to Sora!

"By losing the on you love."

Then...Xigbar...slashed Sora in the chest.

I watched in horror as he fell to the ground.

I tried to run up to him...but the Foreteller's teleported to and grabbed me!

"No", I yelled as tears ran down my eyes. "Sora! Please no! Sora!"

Then...I was surrounded by darkness.

Xigbar was right. My heart was broken again...but it couldn't be put back together this time.

Ava's POV

Otto, Kit and I were hiding out in the forest.

"Mommy", Kit asked. "Are Sora and Kairi gonna be alright?"

I couldn't tell her that I had no idea...so I put on a fake smile and said this.

"Of course sweetie", I lied. "They're gonna be just fine."

"Okay", Kit said.

Then...something happened.

A dark portal appeared...and a man with and eyepatch walked out of it!

"Who are you", I asked as I held Kit close to me.

"Ava", the man started. "It's me. Luxu."

"How do you know my name", I asked.

"Ah", the man (who I now knew was named Luxu) said. "So just like the boy, you do not have any memory of the past. It's okay though. You don't need to remember. You just need to come with me!"

With that Otto stood in front of me.

"Over my dead body", he stated.

"That can be arranged."

With that...a weapon suddenly appeared in Luxu's hand! And with that weapon...he hit Otto with a beam of light!

This beam knocked him out!

"Otto", I yelled as the man grabbed onto me!

Then...I was surrounded by darkness.

...

HotXbun: (dodges objects being thrown at them) I warned you didn't I?!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: We're going to get a rescue mission!


	39. Chapter 39 To The Castle!

HotXbun: Here's the next chapter! Can everyone please stop throwing stuff at me?!

PrincessKairi20: Read this chapter to find out!

TheCesar09: Why my friend? Why?

TruSelf: I'm here! I'm here!

Yurosoku: Let's see if he is shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Avatar The Last Airbender or Over The Hedge.

...

Chapter 39 To The Castle!

Riku's POV

Everybody was in the Gummi Ship.

And I mean everybody. Let's just say that it was a little cramped.

"Ow", Axel yelled. "You're sitting on my hand Isa! Move up!"

"I literally can't", Isa revealed.

"Are we there yet", Ven asked.

"Ven", Terra started. "You asked that ten minutes ago! Constantly saying 'are we there yet' does not make us any closer to being there!"

"Aqua", Ven started. "Terra is being mean!"

"Well Ven is being annoying", Terra stated.

With that the two started fighting while Aqua tried to break them up.

"No fighting while we're flying", Donald commanded.

"We will turn this Gummi Ship around young men", Goody stated.

"He started it", Terra stated. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: That's a spoof of a scene from 'Over The Hedge.']**

With that Terra and Ven continued to fight and I looked and Naminé in annoyance.

"Next time we just use one of your Corridors of Darkness", I stated.

"Deal."

...

The Gummi Ship landed in a world I had never been to before.

I walked out and looked around...and spotted something I didn't want to see.

It was...Sora lying on the ground!

"Sora", I yelled before I ran up to him and cradled his head.

I examined him and saw that he had a wound on his chest.

"Naminé", I started. "Quick! Give me the healing potion!"

With that Naminé did as told and I poured the potion down Sora's throat.

A moment later...he opened his eyes.

I sighed in relief.

"Riku", Sora said weakly. "You're here?"

"We all are", Naminé revealed.

With that I sat Sora up and he looked at our friends.

"Are all you guys here for me", he asked.

"Well", Axel started. "They are. I'm here for Kairi."

"Kairi", Sora said.

Then...he got a look of terror in his eyes and stood up.

"Kairi", he yelled as he began to look around. "Kairi! Where are you Kairi?!"

With that Naminé put a hand on her heart.

"She's still in this world", she revealed. "I can feel it."

"Xigbar must have her", Sora stated. "Come on! We have to go save her!"

One Hour Later

We were hiding in some bushes near a castle Sora led us to.

"Here it is", he revealed. "This is the place where Xigbar was keeping me captured."

"Are you sure Kairi's in there", I asked.

Sora nodded before putting a hand on his heart.

"I can feel it", he revealed. "She's in there."

"I can feel it too", Naminé revealed.

"Okay", Axel started. "So what's the game plan?"

"My plan was to go in there, get Kairi back, and beat up Xigbar", Sora revealed.

"Sounds good to me", Axel stated. "Let's go!"

"Not so fast", I said before looking at Sora. "Look Sora. I know that you want to save Kairi. I do too. But you don't know the layout of this castle or have the slightest clue as to where they would be keeping her. Going right now would be too risky. It'll be easier to look if we wait until nightfall."

This made Sora look down sadly.

"Fellas", Goofy said suddenly as he pointed to the castle. "Look!"

With that I turned my head...and saw the Foretellers standing on the balcony!

"The Foretellers", I said.

"I've never seen the one wearing the fox mask before", Sora revealed. "Who is she?"

With that Chirithy looked closer at that Foreteller...and gasped in shock.

"Lady Ava!"

"Ava", Ven and Sora said at the same before looking at each other in shock. "You know her?!"

"Yeah", Sora revealed. "I've been staying with her and her husband. She's a Foreteller?"

"Looks like it", Ven replied.

"This is all so confusing", Sora stated.

Then...he looked at Chirithy...and gasped in shock.

"Chirithy", he asked. "Is that you?"

"Hey Sora", Chirithy greeted.

"Wait a minute", Ven said. "You two know each other?"

"We met in the Final World", Sora revealed.

"The final what", Ven asked.

"Long story", Sora replied. "How do you two know each other?"

"Chirithy's my pet", Ven revealed. "She showed up in the Land of Departure and I took her in."

"But what about that guy you were waiting for Chirithy", Sora asked.

"That guy is Ven!"

"Huh", Ven asked. "What do you mean?"

"It's a long story", Chirithy revealed. "But I'll tell you it later! Right now we need to see what the Foretellers are doing!"

With that I looked at the balcony...and saw the Foreteller's doing something strange.

They were all standing around Xigbar as he held up a weird white staff.

"What's that", I asked.

"I have no idea", Mickey replied.

With that Xigbar shot a beam of light into the sky!

The beam shot back onto the balcony...and then...a figure appeared...a figure in a black hood. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Uh oh.]**

"Now who's that", Axel asked.

With that Chirithy looked at the hooded figure more closely...and gasped in shock.

"It's the Master of Masters!" **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Oh come on!]**

"The master of who now", Sora asked.

"The Master of Masters", Chirithy repeated. "He's the Foreteller's master!"

"What is he doing here", I asked.

"Don't know", Sora replied. "Don't care! I just want Kairi back!

...

HotXbun: (bangs head against table) Why? WHY?!

Challenge: Tell me what you think will next.

My Answer: Like I said. Rescue mission!


	40. Chapter 40 Calm Before the Storm

HotXbun: Forty chapters! A woo woo!

You know how in movies when before the final battle a bunch of the characters have heart to hearts. We're in that part of the story.

We're also going to find out more about Ven and have a quick cameo from a Disney character.

TheCesar09: Uh oh.

Yurosoku: You're about to see more of the childishness here. But also his more serious side.

PrincessKairi20: Glad you're willing to wait, 'cause it's still gonna be a while before everything is resolved.

Truself: It will.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Avatar The Last Airbender or The Incredibles. Can you guess which character will be shown?

...

Chapter 40 Calm Before the Storm

Ven's POV

One Hour Later

Aqua, Terra and I were standing in front of a mansion.

Everybody else was back at the castle while we went to go get something.

The intercom turned on...and we heard this.

"Who is it", I heard somebody ask as she tried to see who was at the gate.

Aqua, Terra and I all just waved at her.

"Oh", she said. "It's you."

Ten Minutes Later

We were inside the mansion.

"How is it that you all still look so young", the woman asked. "Because I will literally pay you a thousand dollars to know your secret."

"Well", I started.

"Ven", Aqua scolded.

"What", I asked. "We need money! Need I remind you that we are all on our own and that none of us are working?"

"All on your own", the woman asked. "Your master is gone?"

"Yeah", Terra replied sadly.

"What a shame", the woman stated. "All well! Life moves on! Now, tell me. Why have you come to me?"

"We need new armor", Terra revealed. "A whole lot of it. By tonight."

"Ah", the woman said. "Going on a big mission I presume?"

"You presume correctly", I replied. "Can you do?"

"Ventus dear", the woman started. "You are speaking to THE Edna Mode! There is no fashion challenge I can't do!"

One Hour Later

Chirithy and I were sitting outside of Edna's mansion.

"She was...interesting", the former said.

"She made our armour", I revealed.

"Do you think she'll be able to get it all done by tonight", Chirithy asked.

"If anybody can do it's Edna Mode", I stated.

"Good", Chirithy stated. "Ven, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it", I asked.

"The truth of your past."

This made me look at Chirithy in shock.

She took a deep breath...and began to tell me the truth.

"What Invi said is true", she started. "You are from the Foretellers timeline and you were a Dandelion. But it goes even further than that. You...were one of the five chosen to be a new Union Leader. Basically...you were going to be a Foreteller."

When I heard this...I looked at Chirithy in shock.

I then remembered the dream I had a little while ago. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Read Chapter 26 to see what Ven is talking about.]**

"_A secret talk for five._

_When everything is over, wait in his domain._

_Four other than you will appear. There shall be five."_

"_You're the third! I'm Skuld. Nice to meet you."_

"_Did you hear from Lady Ava too?"_

"_Yeah. She said when everything is over, she wanted me to come here, and be one of the five."_

Then...I nearly passed out!

"Ven", Terra yelled as he grabbed onto me. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I was supposed to be a Foreteller", I whispered.

"What", Aqua asked.

"I was going to be a Foreteller."

Upon hearing this...Terra and Aqua looked at me in shock.

"Chirithy", I started. "What happened?"

"One of your fellow Union Leaders discovered that the Master had ill intentions and was going to use the five of you to fulfil his plan", Chirithy revealed. "To keep yourselves safe from him, you and your fellow Union Leaders all jumped into a new world line. However, you guys were somehow separated and your memories were erased.

"So that's why I don't remember anything of my past", I said in realisation. "Chirithy, how do you know all this."

"All of the Union members had Chirithys", Chirithy revealed. "I was yours."

"Really", I asked in shock. "What happened?"

"We were separated when we went to the new world line", Chirithy revealed.

"And why didn't you tell me the truth when we were reunited", I asked.

"You were happy with your new friends", Chirithy pointed out. "I didn't want to mess that up by telling you the truth."

With that I smiled at Chirithy before giving her a hug.

"Huh", she said. "You're not angry at me?"

"I could never be angry at you", I stated as I broke the hug. "Besides, you were just doing what you thought was best for me."

With that Chirithy hugged me.

"I love you Ven!"

"I love you too Chirithy." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: I'm not crying! You're crying!]**

Sora's POV

I stared at the castle as Donald and Goofy walked up to me.

"You okay Sora", the former asked.

"No", I replied. "The one I love is in that castle somewhere, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to save her. What if it's already too late?"

"That doesn't sound like the Sora I know", Donald pointed out. "Where's the Sora who never gave up hope?"

"That Sora had a Keyblade", I pointed out. "This one doesn't."

"I don't see why not having a Keyblade would make ya unhopeful", Goofy said.

"Without out my Keyblade...I can't save Kairi."

"Well that's not true", Goofy stated.

"It is", I stated. "I'm nothing without my Keyblade."

Suddenly, Donald groaned.

"I've just about had it with this pity party", he stated. "Man up Sora! Kairi didn't whine like this after you disappeared! She went out and she went looking for you!"

"She never gave up", Goofy revealed. "Even when everybody told her to."

"Even Riku tried to stop her", Donald revealed.

"Riku", I asked in shock.

"It's true."

When I heard that I turned around...and saw Riku.

"I didn't want to get my hopes up", he revealed. "And I tried to force Kairi to do the same. But she wouldn't have any of it! I once told her that you were gone, and she straight up slapped me!" **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Read Chapter 1 to see what Riku is talking about.]**

"For real", I asked trying to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah", Riku replied. "She never gave up on you. Heck, she's probably in that castle right now trying to get back to you. Don't you think you owe it to her to do the same?"

With that I looked down.

Then...I smiled.

"You're right", I stated. "What I'm am I doing? The love of my life is trapped in that castle and I'm acting like a baby! Well, no more! I'm going to get Kairi back! With or without my Keyblade!"

"Not dressed like that you're not."

When I heard that I turned around...and saw Ven, Terra and Aqua.

"You'll need some armor."

...

HotXbun: It's go time! Feel free to give me any ideas on what you think the armor should look like.

Challenge: Tell me if you're excited for the final battle.

My Answer: I'm very excited! Are you excited?!


	41. Chapter 41 Storm The Castle

HotXbun: Here we are! The final battle begins!

PrincessKairi20: Okay! How did you predict that?!

TruSelf: You'd better watch out Luxu's butt!

Yurosoku: Correct!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Avatar The Last Airbender.

...

Chapter 41 Storm the Castle **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Yes this is named after the 'Star Vs The Forces of Evil' episode of the same name.]**

Sora's POV

That Night

We were all decked out in armour and ready to go.

I was wearing a black body suit with red, knee length boots, red, elbow length gloves, red shoulder pads; a red chest plate and a red cape. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: I got inspiration from Ven's armour for Sora's]**

Riku was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; black pants; black, knee high boots; a black, leather chest plate; a long sleeved, ankle length, unzipped trench coat that was black at the top and white at the bottom with gold piping and a popped up collar and black, elbow length, fingerless, leather gloves. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Riku's armour is actually based on Ansem Seeker of Darkness' outfit.]**

Naminé was wearing a white, sleeveless, knee length dress with white, wide detachable sleeves with black piping and black flower patterns; black tights; white, knee length boots and black, fingerless gloves.

Xion was wearing a black, long sleeved top; black, knee length leggings; black combat boots; a silver, metal chest plate; a black, long sleeved, ankle length trench coat that was unzipped; silver, metal shoulder pads and black, wrist length, fingerless gloves. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Xion's outfit is based on Kirito's GGO outfit from SAO.]**

Roxas was wearing a dark grey, long sleeved zip up shirt with a silver zipper with his symbol on it; black, baggy pants; black boots; a black, long sleeved, ankle length trench coat that was unzipped and black, wrist length, woollen gloves.

Axel was wearing a blood red, long sleeved shirt; black pants; black, knee length boots; a black, leather chest plate; a black, long sleeved, ankle length trench coat with blood red flames at the bottom that was unzipped and black, wrist length gloves.

Isa was wearing a dark grey, long sleeved shirt; black jeans; black combat boots; a pale yellow, leather chest plate with different moon patterns on it; a black, long sleeved, ankle length trench coat with royal blue shoulders that was unzipped and black, fingerless, wrist length gloves. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Isa's outfit is based on the one Kirito wore in episode 4 of SAO. Did you also notice that I gave all the ex Organization members black trench coats?]**

Aqua was wearing a black, sleeveless dress which was knee length in the front and longer and slightly torn at the back; black tights; black, knee length boots and black, fingerless, woollen gloves that reached her forearms **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This outfit is based on Anti-Aqua's outfit.]**

Terra was wearing a cream kimono; black, baggy pants; black boots and a light brown, long sleeved haori which was tied together loosely with a pale yellow obi wrapped around his waist.

Ven was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; lilac pants; white, knee length boots; a gold, metal chest piece and lilac, elbow length gloves.

"Okay", the king started. "Is everybody ready?"

"Let's do this!"

With that we went into the castle.

"This place is huge", Axel pointed out. "How in the worlds are we gonna find Kairi?"

"We'll be able to cover more ground if we split up", the king stated. "Sora, Riku and Naminé, you take the north side of the castle. Lea, Roxas, Xion, and Isa, you take the south. Ventus, Aqua and Terra, take the east, and Goofy, Donald and I will take the west.

With that we all spit up.

my group was running around the castle...when the I felt something.

I stopped...and looked at a door.

"Sora", Riku started. "What is it?"

"That room", I started. "My heart is pulling me towards it."

With that I opened the door and walked into the room.

Then...I gasped in shock.

Hundreds of Keyblades were mounted to the wall!

"Why are all these Keyblades here", Naminé asked. "Who do they belong to?"

"No idea", I replied before looking around.

Then...I spotted something.

"Look", I started as I pointed to said object. "It's my Keyblade!"

With that I tried to grab it...but when I was about to...I was hit by a orb of magic!

"Sora", Riku and Naminé yelled before running up to said me.

Then...somebody walked out of a Corridor of Darkness...and Riku growled.

"Maleficent!"

...

HotXbun: (does spit take) Oh come on!

Challenge: Tell me why you think Maleficent is at the castle.

My Answer: To make our heroes' life's more difficult?


	42. Chapter 42 All I Need

HotXbun: The first of many big battles will be in this chapter. We'll also get the conclusion of the Rikunami arc.

PrincessKairi20: That's why I did it.

TruSelf: What is in that box?!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Avatar The Last Airbender.

...

Chapter 42 All I Need

Riku's POV

I angrily stared at Maleficent.

"Hello Riku", she greeted. "Look at you. You're not a boy anymore, but a man now."

With that Maleficent put her hand on my cheek.

I grabbed onto her wrist and pulled it away.

"But I see that temper of yours hasn't changed", she stated.

"What are you doing here Maleficent", I asked.

"Xigbar and I realised that we have the same goals", Maleficent revealed. "So we agreed to work together instead of against each other."

This made Sora growl.

Then...I stood in front of him...and summoned my Keyblade.

"Sora", I started. "Naminé, you guys go and find Kairi. I'll stay here and deal with Maleficent."

"No", Naminé protested. "I'm not leaving you!"

"Naminé", I said sternly. "Go."

"No", Naminé repeated before walking up to me. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to be with you again! I'm not waiting anymore."

This made me look at Naminé in shock.

"How sweet", Maleficent said jokingly causing me to glare at her. "The Nobody cares about you."

"I do", Naminé stated. "That's why I won't run! I will stay and fight with Riku!"

With that Naminé summoned her Keyblade.

"Naminé", I said in shock.

"We'll do this together Riku", Naminé stated.

Then...I smiled and nodded.

Then I looked at Sora.

"Go and find Kairi", I commanded before looking at Maleficent. "Naminé and I will take care of Maleficent.

With that...Sora nodded before running off.

Then...I held onto Naminé's hand.

"Stay close to me Naminé", I commanded. "I'll protect you."

"And I'll protect you."

With that I nodded.

Then...Naminé and I charged at Maleficent!

I tried to strike her but she blocked me.

Naminé tried hitting her from the side but she got blocked as well.

I tried hitting her from the back but she blocked that as well.

"Blizzaga", I yelled before I froze Maleficent's feet together. "Now's our chance!"

With that Naminé and I both charged at Maleficent and tried to strike her...but she knocked us both into the wall!

I fell down and looked at Naminé.

I then looked at Maleficent and saw that she had broken her self free from the ice!

She charged at Naminé and I and we jumped to the sides to dodge it.

I then charged at Maleficent again but she blocked me.

Naminé tried to hit her...but was knocked into the wall!

"Naminé", I yelled.

I then tried running up to her...but Maleficent ended up knocking me into the other wall.

I fell onto the floor and looked up.

Maleficent was heading towards Naminé!

I ran as fast as I could...and was able to block Maleficent's attack just as she was about to hit Naminé!

Then...I back kicked her into the wall!

I then kneeled down besides Naminé.

"Naminé", I said in concern as I helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah", Naminé replied. "Because of you."

With that I smiled at Naminé.

But then...I felt myself get hit in the back!

I turned around and glared at Maleficent.

I tried to get up...but ended up falling down!

"Riku", Naminé said in concern before holding onto my shoulders.

"How pathetic", Maleficent stated. "You'd be stronger if you used the full power of darkness."

"You're wrong", Naminé stated as she stood up. "Riku is the strongest person I know just the way he is!"

"What do you know child", Maleficent asked. "You're nothing but a nobody."

With that...I slowly got up.

"You're wrong about that too", I stated. "She's everything. To me anyway."

"Riku", Naminé said in shock.

"Well well well", Maleficent said. "If I didn't know any better...I'd say that you have fallen in love with this nobody boy."

"You finally got something right", I stated. "I do love Naminé. And I won't let you hurt her!"

With that I summoned my Keyblade and charged at Maleficent, but once again she blocked me!

"There's no room for love in a heart with darkness in it", she stated. "Do you really think anyone would love you? You're nothing but an outcast. You don't belong in the light, and you refuse to go to the darkness. Where do you belong?"

"With me."

With that I turned to face Naminé...who charged at Maleficent and tried to strike her!

She got blocked...but this gave me an opening...and with it...I once again kicked Maleficent into the wall!

I then held her at blade point.

"Surrender Maleficent", I commanded. "You can not win!"

"Maybe not this fight", Maleficent stated. "But this will not be the last time you'll see me."

With that Maleficent teleported away.

I looked over at Naminé...who began to fall!

I caught her just in time and laid her down.

"Naminé", I said in concern. "Naminé!"

Then...Naminé slowly opened her eyes.

I sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness", I said before I put my forehead on top of Naminé's. "For a second I thought I'd lost you."

"You're never gonna lose me", Naminé stated. "No matter what...you and I are always going to be together. Forever. At least...I hope so."

"Really", I asked in shock. "You want to be with me forever?"

"Of course", Naminé replied. "As long as I'm with you...that's all I need."

When I heard this...I smiled before putting my forehead on top of Naminé's again.

"I feel the same way", I stated.

With that I pulled my head away from Naminé's.

Then...she started blushing and looked away.

"Did you...did you really mean what you said earlier", she asked. "About...loving me?"

When I heard this I looked at Naminé in shock.

Then...I smiled.

"I did."

This made Naminé look at me in shock.

Then...she started crying. And smiling.

Then...she launched herself at me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you too!"

This made me look at Naminé in shock.

Then...I smiled before putting my forehead on hers again.

Then...I picked her up bridal style.

"We should get out of here", I stated. "I think that battle took out all the fight we have left."

"But what about Kairi", Naminé asked.

"Sora will keep her safe", I stated. "I'll keep you safe."

This made Naminé smile.

Then...she jumped out of my arms.

"I know you will", she stated. "But Kairi is our friend. I can't just sit and wait when she's in trouble."

"But are you okay to still fight", I asked. "That battle took up a lot of energy."

"I know", Naminé said. "But it just wouldn't be right to leave."

When I heard this...I smiled.

"You sound just like a true Keyblade wielder", I stated.

"I do", Naminé asked.

"You do", I replied. "If you can handle it, we'll keep going."

...

HotXbun: And with that, the Rikunami side plot concludes!

Challenge: Tell me what you thought about the conclusion.

My Answer: I loved it! Please make Rikunami canon Namora!


	43. Chapter 43 Alexa Part 1

HotXbun: Remember Alexa? That girl who talked to Demyx at the very end of Chapter 26? Well, we're gonna begin to find out more about who she is in this chapter.

Yurosoku: Yes it is.

Truself: Sokai will come soon my friend!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Avatar The Last Airbender.

...

Chapter 43 Alexa Part 1

Axel's POV

_Ten Years Ago_

_Isa and I were walking down a spiral staircase in Ansem the Wise's castle._

"_You know", Isa started. "At first I thought this was a good idea, but now that I'm here, I'm beginning to have second thoughts."_

"_Wimp", I stated as I turned around to face Isa. "Where's your sense of adventure?"_

"_There's a difference between having an adventure and getting yourself into trouble", Isa pointed out._

"_The trouble is what makes it an adventure", I stated._

_With that Isa and I got to the bottom of the stairs...and gasped in shock._

_We were in a dark room lined with cells._

"_Are those cells", I asked. _

"_Yeah", Isa replied. "And unless you want to end up in one of them...we should probably get out of here."_

"_Good idea", I stated._

_With that Isa and I were about to leave...when this happened._

"_Hello."_

_With that Isa and I screamed before hugging onto each other and turning around._

_There...we saw a girl._

_Isa and I let go off each other and looked at her in shock._

"_Who are you", she asked._

"_Um...", I started. "I'm Lea. And this is my friend Isa."_

"_Nice to meet you Isa and Lea", the girl greeted with a big smile._

_This made Isa and I smile too. We had only just met this girl, but we already really liked her._

"_Nice to meet you too", Isa greeted. "What's your name?"_

"_I don't have one", the girl replied._

"_What", I asked in shock. "Everyone has a name."_

"_Not me", the girl stated. "Everybody just calls me Subject X."_

"_Subject X", I said before putting my finger on my chin. "Let's see? What names have an X in them?"_

_With that Isa and I thought for a moment._

"_What about...Alexa?"_

_I thought about it for a moment._

"_Alexa", I said out loud. "I like it! What about you?"_

"_Alexa", the girl said. "I like it!"_

"_Okay then", I said before clasping my hands together. "Then from now on...your name is Alexa."_

"_Okay", Alexa said happily. "I finally have a name! Thank you Isa!"_

_With that Isa and I smiled._

"_So", the former started. "What are you doing here anyway? Who put you here?"_

"_Don't know", Alexa revealed as she shrugged. "I just woke up in this cell one day. No memories of how I got here. Or anything for that matter."_

"_You don't remember anything", I asked._

"_Well", Alexa started. "Two things. I remember having four friends, but I can't remember what they look like or even their names. I also remember a strange key, and that's it."_

"_I wonder why", Isa asked._

_Before anything else could happen...we suddenly heard footsteps._

"_The guards are coming", Alexa revealed as she got up. "You two need to get out of here."_

"_But what about you", Isa asked._

"_I'll be fine", Alexa stated. "Go."_

"_Okay", I said. "But we'll come back to see you again."_

"_Really", Alexa asked in shock._

"_Yeah", Isa replied. "After all, we're friends now."_

_Present Day_

I was running around the castle with Roxas, Xion and Isa when...we heard very terrible singing!

"What is that", Xion asked as she covered her ears.

"What a minute", Roxas said in realisation. "I know that terrible singing! It's Demyx!"

With that we all started looking around.

"It's coming from there", Roxas said as he pointed to something.

I looked to where he was pointing to...and saw a white door with a crown on it.

We pushed open the door...and saw a white staircase.

"Come on", Roxas commanded.

With that we walked up the staircase...until we got to a giant bird cage in the middle of the ocean!

"What is this place", Xion asked.

"No idea", Roxas replied.

We got to the the bird cage...and in it was...Demyx!

"I'm still in this cage, da da da da da", he sang. "Because of Xiggy's rage, da da da da! Gonna use the word mage, da da da da! Because it rhymes with rage!"

"Demyx", Isa asked.

With this Demyx turned to face us.

"I'm saved", he yelled before jumping off his bed and running up to us. "Where have you guys been?! I've been stuck in here all by myself! If it wasn't for my new friend, I'd totally lose it!

"What new friend", Isa asked in shock.

Demyx was about to answer...when he saw something.

"Oh", he started. "Here she is now. Hi Alexa!"

When I heard this...I was in shock.

_He doesn't mean..._

With that I turned around...and I saw her.

It was the girl Isa and I had been looking for. It was Alexa.

...

HotXbun: Well...this just got interesting.

Challenge: Tell me how you think Alexa ended up at the castle.

My Answer: Read the secret reports you can find in KH3. It'll give you a hint.


	44. Chapter 44 Alexa Part 2

HotXbun: Okay, before we start, I have to say this. I just saw the Remind trailer...and I love it! My hype is high! And I'm definitely going to try and make at least a one shot on it.

Anyway, back to the story! Very short chapter here, but in it we're gonna find out a little more about Alexa.

Yurosoku: Nobody's perfect! You live and you work it! I don't remember if that's the lyrics!

KH4Life: Thank you! Also...there's a link button?

TheJoker2.0: Sadly, If Alexa is Skuld, she is now a grown up woman and Ven is still a teenager. Besides, I already have plans to pair him up with another character from Union X.

Truself: Great guess!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Avatar The Last Airbender.

...

Chapter 44 Alexa Part 2

Alexa's POV

_Ten Years Ago_

_I was in my cell...when a man walked up to me._

_He had an eyepatch._

"_I've never seen you before", I said._

"_I'm new here", the man revealed. "The name's Braig. You're Subject X right?"_

"_I have a name", I revealed. "It's Alexa."_

"_Alexa", the man (who I now knew was named Braig) said. "That's a pretty name."_

"_Thank you", I stated smiling._

_Then...Braig did something._

_He...unlocked the cell door!_

_I stood up in shock._

"_What are you doing", I asked._

"_Setting you free", Braig replied._

_Then...he held out his hand._

_I took it...and was surrounded by darkness!_

_When the darkness disappeared...I was in a garden in a castle._

"_Wow", I said in awe. "Where are we?"_

"_This is Castle Tsumi", Braig revealed. "This is your home now. You are free to go anywhere in it."_

"_Really", I asked excitedly._

"_Really", Braig replied._

_With that...I tackled him in a hug._

"_Thank you so much Braig!"_

_At first Braig was stiff._

_Then...he hugged me back._

"_You're welcome."_

Present Day

I looked at Lea and Isa in shock.

They looked very different now, but it was definitely still them.

"Isa", I said in shock. "Lea?"

"Alexa", Lea said in shock. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah", I replied. "It's me."

When Lea and Isa heard this...they smiled.

Then...they tackled me in a hug!

"I can't believe it", Lea said before breaking the hug. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"You were", I asked in shock.

"We were", Lea replied.

"We were going to free you", Isa revealed. "But when we got to your cell, you were gone."

"What happened", Lea asked.

"I...I was freed", I revealed.

"By who", Isa asked.

"By me."

With that I turned around...and saw Xigbar!

"Xigbar", Lea and Isa yelled.

They run in front of me...and summoned weapons.

Isa a claymore. And Lea...a Keyblade?!

"You're a Keyblade wielder", I asked in shock.

"Yep", Lea replied. "Now stand back! We'll protect you!"

"You don't need to protect her from me", Xigbar stated. "Isn't that right...daughter?"

...

HotXbun: (mouth hangs open) D...dau...daughter?!

Challenge: Tell me how you think Alexa is Xigbar's daughter!

My Answer: Not telling!


	45. Chapter 45 Father

HotXbun: Another quick one. We're gonna find out how Xigbar is Alexa's father in this chapter. We're also gonna get a quick Disney World visit. Fair warning, there will be a quick mention of a dead body. Not a human one though!

Yurosoku: Let's hear it Xiggy.

IanAlphaAxel: Let me play as Kairi!

PrincessKairi20: Okay. Stop guessing my plot points! Just joking by the way.

Truself: Glad you now know!

TheCesar09: I ask myself that every time new information about Kingdom Hearts comes out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Avatar The Last Airbender or The Lion King. That's right baby!

...

Chapter 45 Father

Alexa's POV

_Nine Years Ago_

_I had been living with Braig (who now went by 'Xigbar') in Castle Tsumi for over a year now._

_However, we currently weren't in Castle Tsumi._

_We were walking through a canyon which a stampede of wilder beast had run through a little while ago._

_I saw something...and gasped in shock._

_It was...the dead body of a lion._

_Tears whelmed up in my eyes as Xigbar put his hand on my shoulder._

"_See", he asked. "The world is a dark, cruel place."_

_Xigbar then put his hands on my shoulders and turned me to face him._

"_But don't worry", he reassured. "Somebody, all the pain and sadness in the world will disappear. But you will have to help in assuring that that happens. Do you understand?"_

"_I do", I replied. "I will not fail you Xigbar. I will fulfil my role."_

"_I know you will", Xigbar stated._

_With that I smiled before turning to face the lion._

"_Why did he jump into the stampede", I asked._

"_He was protecting his cub", Xigbar pointed out. "A father always protects his child."_

_With that I looked down._

"_Are you...are you my father?"_

"_Huh", Xigbar asked in shock. "Why would you ask that?"_

"_Because...you always protect me. Are you my father?"_

_With that...Xigbar smiled._

"_I'd be honoured to be your father."_

Present Day

Lea and Isa looked at me in shock.

"Daughter", the latter asked.

"Not biologically of course", father cleared up. "You see, I was the one who saved her from that prison Ansem the Wise was keeping her in."

With that I sighed sadly.

"It's true", I said before I walked up to father. "Look, I appreciate that you guys were gonna save me, but the truth is that you didn't. Father did. Because of that, I am forever loyal to him."

"Thank you sweetie", Xigbar said. "Now, take care of them. I have to find Sora."

With that father disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness...and I summoned my Keyblade...Sharp Slicer.

It looked just like Father's Sharpshooter but in the form of a Keyblade. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: In case you didn't know, Sharpshooter is Xigbar's weapon.]**

"Alexa", Lea started. "Please don't do this."

"I do as my father pleases", I said.

Then...I charged at Lea and Isa...but I was blocked...by another Keyblade wielder.

He looked like someone I knew.

"Ventus?"

...

HotXbun: Huh?

Challenge: Tell me how you think Alexa knows Ven.

My Answer: I think we all know at this point but I'll let you guess anyway.


	46. Chapter 46 True Identidy

HotXbun: This chapter will reveal once and for all who Alexa truly is.

TruSelf: Neither will I. Our secret.

TheJoker2.0: I think you're right.

04JETTA: Boom!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Avatar The Last Airbender.

...

Chapter 46 True Identity

Alexa's POV

"Ventus?"

When the boy heard me say this...he jumped back in shock.

"Is that you Ventus", I asked.

"No. My name is Roxas."

This made me look at the boy (who I now knew was named Roxas) in confusion.

"You're not Ventus", I asked in shock.

"No", Roxas replied. "But I know him! How do you?!"

With that I straightened myself up.

"Ventus and I are from a long time ago", I revealed. "From way before even your parents were born."

When everybody heard this they looked at me in shock.

"Wait a minute", a girl said suddenly. "I remember now! When we were in Sugar Rush, Invi said Ven was from the time of the Foreteller's!"

"That's right", Isa said before looking at me. "So you're from that time. How?"

"Ventus and I were meant for great things", I revealed. "But that got snatched away from us! But it doesn't matter. Now that the Master of Masters is back, we can finally fulfil those destinies!"

"And what is that", Lea asked.

"I've said all I can", I stated. "Now, time to take care of you!"

"You don't have to do this Alexa", Lea stated.

"Yes", I said. "I do. It's my destiny. And my duty to my father."

With that I swung my Keyblade...but Roxas blocked it!

Then...he kicked me in the stomach causing me to tumble down the stairs.

I glared at him...then charged and kicked him right in the stomach...causing me to fall into the water!

"Roxas", Lea yelled.

"Join him", I yelled before kicking him into the water as well.

"Lea", Isa yelled before glaring at me. "How could you Alexa?! Lea and I were your friends! We became apprentices to Ansem the Wise FOR YOU! Got turned into Nobodies FOR YOU! Everything I did in the Organisation was FOR YOU!"

When I heard this...I looked at Isa in shock.

"Y...you did", I asked in shock.

"Yeah", Isa replied. "Didn't 'daddy dearest' ever tell you that?"

And that's when I came to a realisation.

"He knew."

"Huh", Isa said in confusion.

"I...I told father about the boys I was friends with", I revealed. "I told him how much I wanted to meet them again someday...but he told me that they had probably forgotten me! HE LIED TO ME!"

With that...I hit the cage with a blast of energy so big...some of the bars fell down.

"I'm free", Demyx yelled before running out and hugging me. "My hero!"

After this...I used a levitating spell to get Lea and Roxas out of the water.

"Roxas", the girl yelled before running up to said person. "Axel! Are you okay?"

"We're fine", Roxas replied before glaring at me.

I then walked up to Lea.

"You're here looking for the princess right", I asked before holding out my hand. "I'll take you to her. Then...I'm having a talk with my father."

Ten Minutes Later

I led the group to the room Kairi was in, opened the door...and gasped.

Kairi was gone!

"She's not here", I said in shock.

"What", Lea asked before looking into the room. "Then where is she?"

"Let's see", I said before placing my finger on my chin. "One, she was moved. Two, she left herself. Or three, she was already rescued. After all, Sora is here."

"Do you know him too", Roxas asked.

I nodded.

"I would go to his cell and talk to him", I revealed. "I know what it's like to trapped, and I also know that having someone to talk to can make you feel better."

With that everybody smiled at me.

Then...I heard something.

I turned around...and gasped in shock.

Standing in front of me was...Ventus!

"Ventus", I said in shock.

With that Ventus looked at me...and gasped in shock.

"Skuld?"

...

HotXbun: Oh don't act so surprised! I know at least a couple of you already guessed who Alexa actually was!

Now, I have no idea if this is the case in KH canon, but so far all the hints Namora has given to us points to it being her.

Challenge: Do you think Skuld is the girl Lea and Isa are looking for.

My Answer: I do. At least at the moment.


	47. Chapter 47 Branded

HotXbun: We're gonna get a fight scene in this chapter!

TruSelf: That is true.

Yurosoku: Kay kay!

PrincessKairi20: I agree with you on the star thing.

TheCesar09: I think you gave plenty of thinking.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Avatar The Last Airbender.

...

Chapter 47 Branded

Ven's POV

"_Oh. Somebody's here! You're the third! I'm Skuld. Nice to meet you." _**[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This is from the flashback Ven had in Chapter 26.]**

I thought about that as I stared at the girl in front of me.

She looked much older, but it was definitely her.

"Skuld", I started. "Is it really you?"

"You remember me", Skuld asked in shock.

"I have one memory of you", I revealed. "One of us meeting."

"I see", Skuld said. "Well, it's good to see you again."

With that...Skuld held out her hand.

I looked at it in shock...then smiled...and took it.

"Good to see you too."

Then...somebody walked up to us.

It was Demyx!

"Demyx", I said happily. "You're okay!"

"Indeed I am", Demyx stated before putting his arm around Skuld's shoulder. "And it's all thanks to Lexi here!"

"Lexi", I asked in confusion.

"Long story", Skuld replied. "Which we do not have time for! We have to go and look for your princess!"

"Betraying your father Skuld. How awful."

With that I turned around...and growled.

Standing in front of us was...Invi and another Foreteller!

This one wore a bear mask.

"You", I yelled before summoning my Keyblade. "Where's Kairi?!"

"It appears she has escaped", Invi replied.

With that I angrily stared at the Foretellers.

Then...Skuld walked up to me...and summoned a Keyblade.

"Go and find your friend Ven", she commanded. "I'll take care of them."

With that...I gave Skuld a look of determination.

"No."

"No", Skuld said in shock.

"No", I repeated. "The Foretellers are linked to my past. They're my battle to fight."

With that...Skuld smiled.

"Our battle to fight."

With that...I nodded before looking at Aqua and Terra.

"Skuld and I will handle the Foretellers", I stated. "You guys go and find Kairi."

"Ven", Aqua said in worry.

"I'll be fine", I reassured. "Go."

With that...Aqua looked down sadly.

"Okay", she said.

"Be careful Ven", Terra commanded.

"I will", I stated. "Go."

With that...my friends left.

I turned around to face the Foreteller's.

"I'll take Lady Invi", Skuld said. "You take Lord Aced."

"Got it", I stated.

With that...Skuld charged at Invi!

Then...I charged at Aced.

I tried to hit him but he blocked me.

Then he tried to hit me in the head but I ducked and dodged it.

Then I sliced him in the leg!

Then...he kicked me in the stomach!

This caused me to fly across the hall!

"Ven", Chirithy said in concern before running up to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay Chirithy", I replied. "Stand back!"

With that I got up and charged at Aced.

Then...I jumped kicked him in the chest causing him to fly across the hall!

I ran up and tried to hit him but he blocked me!

Then he kicked me in the stomach knocking me down!

He tried to hit me but I blocked him.

Then I crawled under his legs and kicked him in the back knocking him down!

I tried to strike him but him blocked me.

Then he grabbed onto my Keyblade!

Then...something happened.

My Keyblade...began to get covered in a dark matter.

Then...that matter covered my hand up until my wrist.

And then...I felt an Immense amount of pain in my wrist!

I screamed as the pain got worse and worse.

But then...as soon as the pain came...it was suddenly gone.

The black matter disappeared...and I gasped in shock.

My Keyblade looked different!

It now had a dark green handle and a black blade. In between the handle and blade was...a bear head.

But it wasn't just my Keyblade that had changed. On my wrist...was a black outline of a bear head!

"What did you do", I asked.

With that Aced smirked...and said this.

"You have been branded."

Before I could ask what this meant...Aced disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness!

I ran up to Skuld.

"Skuld", I started. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah", Skuld replied. "But look."

With that Skuld held out her Keyblade...and I gasped in shock.

It looked just like mine! The only difference is that it had a silver handle with a snake head.

She also had a tattoo of a black outline of a snake head on her wrist.

"You have that mark too", I asked.

"Yes", Skuld replied. "Lady Invi said 'I was branded?' What does that mean?"

"I don't know", I replied. "But we'll have to worry about it later. Right now we should try and find Kairi."

Xigbar's POV

I was in a room with the other Foretellers and the Master of Masters when Aced and Invi appeared.

"You'd better not have hurt her", I stated angrily to the latter.

"Relax", Invi reassured. "Your daughter is fine."

"And she has been branded", Aced revealed. "Along with the boy."

"Excellent", the Master of Masters stayed. "Once we find the other three Union Leaders and brand them as well, the next phase of our plan can commence."

...

HotXbun: Uh oh.

Challenge: Tell me what you think 'you've been branded' means.

My Answer: Not telling!


	48. Chapter 48 I Won't Give Up

HotXbun: This is the semi final chapter!

But before we get into it, I have great news! This story has just reached over two hundred reviews! Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed!

We're gonna go back to the end of chapter 38 and see what Kairi has been up to.

Yurosoku: Nope! Xehanort is gone now! And please may it stay that way!

TheCesar09: Neo?

Truself: You're kind of right.

7: That was deep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Kit.

...

Chapter 48 I Won't Give Up

Kairi's POV

The darkness surrounding me disappeared and I saw that I was back in the castle Xigbar had brought me to a few days ago.

I dropped to the floor crying.

"He's dead", I said. "Sora's dead!"

I then looked up and glared at Xigbar.

"Why would you do that", I asked angrily. "Why did you kill Sora?! He did nothing to you!"

"It had to be done princess", Xigbar stated. "In order to get the light from your heart, the seal keeping it in must be broken. And in order for the seal to break, your heart needs to as well."

"Well", I started. "Mission accomplished."

"Good", Xigbar stated before pulling me onto my feet. "Now...come with me."

I didn't even try to fight. Without Sora...what was the point?

Xigbar ended up dragging me to a room and putting me on a bed.

Then...he summoned something. He summoned...a black box. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: (does spit take) A black box?!]**

This was most likely the black box the Organisation was looking for...but I was too heart broken to care.

Xigbar summoned a Keyblade and opened the black box.

Then he pulled out...a white staff. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This is the same staff that was shown in chapter 39.]**

The staff had a white handle with silver lining with cream pearls wrapping around it. On top of the handle was a crystal ball.

Xigbar walked up to me...then...he stabbed me in the heart with the staff!

I yelled in pain as I felt the light being sucked out of me!

Then...Xigbar pulled the staff out of my heart.

I looked at it...and saw that there was now a bunch of light in it.

My light.

"Finally", Xigbar said. "With your light...we can finally bring him back."

I didn't bother to ask who 'he' was.

Then...a woman walked into the room.

"Alexa", Xigbar said to her. "Would you please take our guest to her room?"

"Yes, Father."

With that the woman (who I now knew was named Alexa) walked up to me, grabbed onto my arm and pulled me off the bed before taking my hand and leading me away.

We started walking down a bunch of hallways.

"My name is Alexa", said person greeted. "Your's is Kairi right?"

I just nodded.

"You're a Princess of Heart right", Alexa asked. "What's it's like?"

I didn't answer.

"You don't talk much do you", Alexa asked.

I didn't answer.

"I see", she said. "That's okay."

Suddenly...we stopped at a room.

"Here we are", Alexa said. "Chirithy!" **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: (does spit take again) Chirithy?!]**

With that...a Chirithy appeared.

"You have a Chirithy too", I asked weakly.

"Huh", Alexa asked in shock. "You have a Chirithy?"

"Not me", I replied. "A friend of mine."

"A friend", Alexa said. "What's their name?"

"Ventus", I replied. "But we call him Ven."

"Ven", Alexa said. "He's here?"

"You know him", I asked in shock.

"We were friends once", Alexa revealed. "A long time ago. But he probably doesn't remember me anymore. Anyway, Chirithy can teleport, so if you need anything...tell her and she can teleport to me. See you later."

With that Alexa left.

I opened the door and looked at the room.

I sat on the bed...and started crying.

A moment later...Chirithy jumped onto my lap.

"Hey", she said. "Don't cry! What's wrong?"

"Xigbar...", I started. "Xigbar...Xigbar killed the one I love!"

"Sora", Chirithy asked in shock.

"You know him", I asked.

"Alexa and I used to talk to him when he was still being kept here", Chirithy revealed. "He talked about you all the time."

"He did", I asked in shock.

"Ah huh", Chirithy replied. "Whenever Alexa and I tried to change the conversation, he always just ended up back to talking about you." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Awwww!]**

Hearing this made smile.

"I don't think he's dead", Chirithy revealed. "He wouldn't have left you that easily."

When I heard that...I put my hand on my heart.

"You're right", I stated before standing up. "Sora is still alive! He's gonna come for me! And we're gonna be together again."

One Hour Later

I was talking to Chirithy when my bedroom door opened.

Alexa walked in with a Foreteller I had never seen before...and Kit!

"Kairi", the latter yelled before running up and hugging me. "You're okay!"

"Kit", I said as kneeled down besides said person. "What are you doing here?"

"A mean man brought mommy and I here", Kit revealed.

"Mommy", I said before looking at the Foreteller. "Ava?! Ava is that you?!"

"It's me", the Foreteller (who I now knew was Ava) replied. "Kairi, what's going on? I was captured, put into this strange outfit, and was forced to take part in some weird ritual." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This is the ritual that was shown in chapter 39.]**

"What ritual", I asked.

"I don't know", Ava replied. "All I know is that it made a strange man appear. He calls himself the Master of Masters."

"The Master of Masters", I said in confusion.

Then...I remembered the story the king told my friends and I.

"_Once upon a time, in the time of fairytales, lived a man called the Master of Masters. The master had a Keyblade that could see the future, and with it...he saw a great war. In order to prepare for the war, he gave each of his six apprentices different roles. To one of them, he gave his Keyblade, and...a black box_." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This is the story Mickey told in chapter 26.]**

_The same black box Xigbar had earlier?_

With that...I got an angry look on my face.

I turned to look at Ava.

"Stay here With Kit", I commanded. "I'm going to find out what's going on."

With that I walked out of the room and Alexa followed.

"Where are you going", she asked.

"I'm going to go talk to Xigbar and figure out what's going on", I revealed.

"I doubt that he's going to tell you what's going on", Alexa stated.

"He will", I stated. "If he wants to live."

With that I walked into a room.

In it was the Foretellers, Xigbar...and a man in an Organisation uniform.

"Well", the latter started. "This is a nice surprise."

With that the man took my hand and kissed it.

"They call me the Master of Masters", he revealed. "You must be the Princess of Heart who's light brought me back to life! I thank you for that."

"What", I asked as I pulled my hand away from the Master of Masters and looked at Xigbar. "What is he talking about?"

Xigbar didn't answer. Instead...he held up...the staff he used to take my light earlier.

"This is a light extractor", Xigbar revealed. "It can bring anybody your heart desires back to life, but...it needs to be charged sometimes."

"And you used me as your charger", I asked angrily.

"You're light is stronger that that of seven Princesses of Hearts combined princess", Xigbar revealed. "We'll never run out of light with you around."

"And your role is not done yet", the Master of Masters stated. "You still have much to do."

"What do you mean", I asked.

"The world is going to fall to darkness", the Master of Masters stated. "And when it does...your light will purify it. Imagine it! A world where no one knows pain or sorrow, and you'll be the one to make it that way. Doesn't that sound great?"

"And how many lives will be lost to create that world", I asked with crossed arms. "Like all of your Union Members who died in the Keyblade War!"

"Not all of them died", The Master of Masters pointed out. "All the Dandelions survived."

"The what", I asked in confusion.

"The Dandelions", the Master of Masters repeated. "They were a group of Union members who didn't fight. They left...and when the war was done...rebuilt the world from it's remains."

With that...the Master of Master's held out his hand.

"Come", he commanded. "I'll show you."

With that...I took the Master of Masters had...and was surrounded by a Corridor of Darkness.

When the darkness disappeared...I gasped in shock.

I was now in a very beautiful place.

"Beautiful isn't it", the Master of Masters asked.

"It is", I replied. "Where are we?"

"This...is Scala Ad Caelum." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: (Does spit take again) Stop making me spit take!]**

"Scala Ad Caelum", I asked in confusion.

"Yes", the Master of Masters replied. "It was built on top of a town that was destroyed in the Keyblade War." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: In the underwater section of the second boss fight with Master Xehanort, you can find the Clock Tower from Daybreak Town.]**

When I heard this...I looked down sadly.

"See", the Master of Masters asked. "Sometimes something beautiful can come out of pain. With your help...the rest of the world can be like this. All we need is your light."

With that I looked at my heart.

Then I looked at the Master of Masters.

"You never answered my question", I pointed out. "How many lives will be lost to create a world like this?"

"As many as needed", the Master of Masters replied.

"Then I'm not going to help you", I stated.

"The choice isn't yours to make", the Master of Masters stated. "It's your destiny! Why else do you think you were born a Princess of Heart?"

"My destiny is my choice", I stated.

"My dear", the Master of Masters started. "Everybody is like a character in a book. We don't write our destinies. The author does."

"I am the author of my story", I stated.

"No", the Master of Masters stated. "You're not. Nobody is."

That Night

I was in my bed...but I couldn't sleep.

I just kept thinking about what the Master of Masters said.

"_Everybody is like a character in a book. We don't write our destinies. The author does."_

"_I am the author of my story."_

"_No. You're not. Nobody is."_

"He's wrong."

Then...I felt something in my heart...and touched it.

"He's here."

One Hour Later

I knocked on Ava's door as quietly as I could.

"Kairi", she whispered when she opened the door. "What are you doing up? It's midnight."

"Sora's here", I revealed.

"What", Ava asked in shock. "How do you know?"

"I can feel it", I revealed. "You and Kit try to get out of here. I'm going to go find Sora."

...

HotXbun: The final chapter should be posted tomorrow! Get hyped!

Challenge: Are you excited for the final chapter?

My Answer: I am very excited! Are you excited?


	49. Chapter 49 Princess of Heart

HotXbun: I am so sorry that this did not come out yesterday like I said! I really tried to but got caught up in something else.

But I have good news! I am on a break from that 'something else' for THREE WEEKS! That means I'll have much more time to write and upload.

Anyway. Here it is! The final chapter! I want to thank everybody who read and reviewed this story. You guys are the best!

TheJoker2.0: You'll find out at the end of the chapter.

7: It's the final countdown!

TruSelf: HYPE!

IanAlphaAxel: The wait is over!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Kit and Otto.

...

Chapter 49 Princess of Heart

Kairi's POV

One Hour Later

I was still running around the castle looking for Sora.

I ran onto the roof of the castle and called out his name.

"Sora", I yelled. "I'm here Sora! Where are you?!"

"I'm here!"

I turned around...and smiled.

It was him. It was Sora.

"Kairi", he said before running up to me.

"Sora", I said before I started running up to him.

We met in the middle and held each other in a tight embrace.

"Thanks goodness", Sora said before breaking our hug. "Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?"

"They took some of my light to revive someone", I revealed. "They call him the Master of Masters."

"I know", Sora replied. "The king told me about him. Come on. We'd better get you out of here."

"Kairi!"

I turned to see who said that...and smiled.

All of my friends were here!

"Kairi", Naminé yelled before hugging me. "I was so worried about you!"

"Me too", Axel stated as he walked up to us. "Can you please stop giving me near heart attacks?"

I giggled at this.

"I'll try", I replied.

Then...Naminé walked up to me and held up a bottle with a strange yellow liquid in it.

"Drink this", she instructed. "It's a healing potion. It'll heal your wounds."

"Thank you", I said before taking the potion.

I was about to drink it...when a Corridor of Darkness appeared!

From it...the Foreteller's walked out!

My friends and I summoned our Keyblades.

"There you are princess", the Master of Masters said. "And Ava. You're not trying to leave are you?"

"Yes we are", I replied. "Let us go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that" the Master of Masters replied. "I need you two for my plan."

"What plan", Sora asked. "And what does it have to do with Kairi?"

"Who are you", the Master of Masters asked.

"My name is Sora", said person replied. "I'm Kairi's true love and I will NOT let you use her for your plan!"

With that Sora pulled out a sword and tried to hit the Master of Masters...but he grabbed onto his arm and threw him across the floor!

"Sora", I yelled before kneeling down besides said person.

Then...I glared at the Master of Masters.

"That's it", I stated as I stood up. "You have hurt the one I love for the last time!"

With that...I took the Healing Potion.

Then I threw the bottle to the side...and put my hand on my heart.

_My light. My friends. My love. Give me strength!_

With that...I transformed.

"Kairi", Sora said in shock.

"Let me handle this Sora", I commanded.

With that...Sora nodded.

I then glared at the Master of Masters.

"Very well", he said. "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get."

With that the Master of Masters motioned to the Foretellers to stand back.

Then...he created a barrier around the two of us.

Then...he summoned his Keyblade.

It was No Name. The same Keyblade Xehanort used.

I summoned my own Keyblade and looked at the Master of Masters.

Then...I charged at him!

I tried to hit him, but he blocked me.

I tried to hit him again but was once again blocked.

And a third time as well.

I then shot a blast of light from by body, knocking the Master of Masters back!

"Impressive", he said before charging at me.

I blocked him before kicking him in the leg, knocking him over!

However, he grabbed onto my ankle and pulled me down!

I looked up at the Master of Masters...and blocked him before he could hit me.

Then...I kicked him the stomach with a beam of light, knocking him back!

I got up and charged at him...but he blocked me with his Keyblade!

Then...he kicked me in my legs knocking me over!

Before I could get up...the Masters of Masters grabbed onto my arm and harshly pulled me onto my feet!

Then...he kicked me in my stomach knocking me down!

"Forgive me princess", he apologised. "But it had to be done. I need your light for my plan!"

"Kairi!"

With that I opened my eyes...and saw Sora.

_I have to get up. I have to fight...for him._

With that...I slowly got up...and summoned my Keyblade.

"I am Kairi. Princess of Heart, and my light will only ever be used for one thing. And that is to protect the one I love!"

With that I charged at the Master of Masters but was blocked by his Keyblade.

Then I jumped back.

"Rope of Light", I yelled before summoning said item.

Then...it wrapped itself around the Master of Masters.

"What is this", he asked.

"My light!"

With that...I pulled the rope towards me...and struck the Master of Masters with my Keyblade, surrounding us in light.

When the light cleared...the Master of Masters was lying on the floor...defeated.

The barrier he made fell...and Sora ran up and tackled me in a hug. Then Riku, and lastly Axel causing me to fall to the ground!

"Okay", I started. "I love you guys, but get off!"

"Only if you stop giving me near hear attacks", Axel stated. "Seriously! I've lost count at this point!"

We all laughed at this.

Then...I looked at the Master of Masters, who was being helped onto his feet by Xigbar.

Sora helped me onto my feet.

"Well well princess", the Master of Masters said. "I am impressed. Your light truly is strong, and when the time comes, you will use that light to save the world from darkness."

With that...the Master of Masters and all of the Foreteller's were wrapped in a Corridor of Darkness.

"Father wait", Alexa yelled as she tried to get to said person, but he disappeared before she could.

She then dropped to her knees and began to cry.

Axel put his hand on her shoulder...and she hugged him.

Isa and Demyx also came and hugged her as well.

"Thanks guys", she said before sighing sadly. "Now what?"

With that, Axel, Isa, Roxas and Xion all looked at each other...and nodded.

"You can come stay with us."

"Really", Alexa asked in shock.

"Of course", Isa replied. "You're our friend, and friends look out for each other."

With that...Alexa smiled.

"Thanks guys."

That Morning

We all walked out of the Gummi Ship in front of Ava's house.

Otto was waiting there...and stood up when he saw us.

"Daddy", Kit yelled before running up to said person.

"Kit", Otto yelled before picking said person up. "I was so worried about you!"

With that Ava ran up to Otto and hugged him.

I smiled...and held onto Sora's hand.

That Evening

Well everybody else was on the beach, Sora was leading me somewhere.

"Where are you taking me", I asked.

"You'll find out when we get there", Sora replied causing me to groan.

Then...we arrived at our secret place.

I looked at the cave drawing of me and Sora, and smiled.

"Remember when we actually shared the Paopu fruit", Sora asked. "You said that you always wanted to be a part of my life. Well, I always want to be a part of your life too."

With that...Sora...got down on one knee...and held out a ring.

"If there's one good thing that came out of this whole mess, it's that I realised that I never want to be separated from you again. So, Kairi, will you marry me?"

I didn't even need to think about my answer.

"Yes."

HotXbun: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Anyway, that is the end of this story! But fear not, for I am planning...a sequel! And...I plan on posting said sequel...tomorrow!

Final Challenge: Tell me if you're excited for the sequel!

My Answer: I am very excited! Are you excited?!

...

Ven's POV

I laid down on the beach as I held up my arm to look at the mark on my wrist.

Skuld laid down next to and looked at her own mark.

"Still have no idea what it means", she asked.

"Nope", I replied. "What does it mean? And what does it have to do with us?"

Xigbar's POV

I was in a forest waiting for someone.

While I waited...I looked at a picture of Alexa and I.

"I hope you can forgive me someday."

"Who do you want to forgive you?"

This caused me to look up.

"You're here", I said as I put the picture away. "Wasn't sure if you two were gonna show up."

"Well", one of them started. "We did. Now what's going on? You trying to get Organisation XIII back again?"

"I'm done with that", I revealed. "I've moved onto a new group. Anyway, I called you here because I can get something you want. In return, you need to get me something I want. So, what do you say, Marluxia? Larxene?"


	50. Chapter 50 Secret Ending

Ven was walking through a forest when he saw...a bear.

A teenage girl walked through the forest, stopping when she saw...a fox.

A teenage boy walked through the forest, stopping when he saw...a cheetah.

Skuld walked through the forest, and stopped when she saw...a snake.

Marluxia walked through the forest and stopped when he saw...a unicorn.

Another teenage boy walked through the forest, stopping when he saw...a goat.

Lastly, Sora walked through the forest, and stopped when he saw...a lion.

All of these people touched the animal they saw...and all of them...received marks on their wrists. Marks that matched the animals they touched.

They also received...new Keyblades.

What do these marks mean? Find out in Kingdom Hearts...Branded.


End file.
